The Marauders: Year One
by Chambers10
Summary: Before they where the cream of Hogwarts they where just eleven year olds who where as naive and fallible as they come. How did they make the marauders map, how did they pull the pranks, how did they become the living legends that are...
1. Chapter 1

"_**Stop dreaming of the quiet Life…**_

**South London: 3:00 AM**

The rain lashed down on dockyards. A man looked up at the thick droplets from under his hood and went back to work. He directed the crane carrying a large container onto the ground.

"Ok, open her up." The man looked round to see the foreman. He was tall and broad with thick red hair and beard. The man picked up his crowbar and smashed the lock and opened the container. It groaned up and the red hair man looked inside. Inside where six Chinese women in their underwear shivering in the minus temperature.

"Round em up and put them with the others." He said, a couple of guys went in a dragged them out, kicking and screaming in the rain. The red hair man pulled out mirror from his pocket. Instead of his reflection there was a hooded man on the other side.

"How is it going Murdoch?" he asked, his voice was low and deep.

"It's going well." Murdoch replied. "Where just emptying the last of the containers now."

"Good." The man replied. "We need the funds from this to step up our operations."

"And I still get my payment?" asked Murdoch.

"Yes, yes." the hooded man said, "The Information you seek will be with you within the hour."

"Good." Said Murdoch, "I have to go." The mirror went blank and he went back to the men carrying the women out.

"How many more have we got to go!"

"Two more sir." Said one of the helpers. Murdoch rubbed his brow in the pouring rain. "Ok, get them up."

In the distance, they were watching. The rain had battered them as well, and yet they were undisturbed or unfocused. They had been watching them for weeks, and now was the time to strike.

"Potter."

Potter was watching through a pair of binoculars. The rain pattered on his long black coat and on his greying black hair that was wild and unruly. He placed a finger to his ear.

"Yes Sir." He replied.

"Do you have a location?"

"Affirmative Sir." Said Potter, "They're at the docks moving the last shipment. But I still don't see how this affects their other operations."

"We'll find out. And…Alec."

"Yes Sir."

"The Minister has decided against DOA." Alec Potter put down the binoculars and turned round.

"What has he authorised then?" asked Alec, half dreading the answer, half relishing it.

"…He's authorised just D. He wants to present a corpse to the papers. Mainly Murdoch's." Alec pinched the brow of his nose.

"Ok. I'll go and inform the rest of the team." Said Alec.

"I thought you would relish this. You would get the glory after all."

"I would prefer to question him first." said Alec.

"Tell that to the parents of his victims, Alec." Alec sighed and stood up.

"OK, where going to go dark. We'll let you know when it's done." Said Alec. Alec was crouching on top of a large pile of shipping containers about six high and behind the workers and Murdoch. Alec stood up, his coat whipping the wind. He jumped down from the highest container his boots splashing on the concrete floor below. He then walked to a van parked behind the walls of disused containers. He walked to the back of them and opened the doors. Inside where six other men dressed like Alec.

**The Marauders Proudly Present Alec Potter in: The Marauders Year One,**

**Chapter One**

**The Quiet Life.**

**Written By Chambers10**

"Ok Lads. I've just been given new orders." Said Alec. The others nodded and shuffled in closer.

"This is no longer a DOA mission." A few of them groaned.

"Don't tell me." Said Moody gruffly, "The minister wants them all captured."

"No." said Alec, "The reverse in fact. He wants them dead. The Minister is under a lot of pressure. He thinks doing this will gain him some votes."

Moody rubbed his hands in glee while the others talked amongst themselves.

"But I still want them captured alive." Said Alec, "We can extract any information from them and then leave them for the Minister to dispose of." Said Alec, "I won't have blood on one of my team's hands." They all nodded.

"Killing is the last resort." Continued Alec, "Even though we can, that still doesn't mean we deviate from the plan. Understood."

"Yes sir." They chorused.

"Right. They're on the last container. So get in position everyone." Alec turned out of the van and back into the rain along with the rest of his team. Alec looked up at the sky and saw lighting streak across the sky.

"Ready Sir?" Moody came up next to him. Alec nodded.

"I was born ready." Alec smiled and nodded.

"Doing this will guarantee a few weeks off and an order of Merlin." Said Alec. "So I want this done by the book." He looked round to Moody, who nodded.

Alec and Moody climbed up the containers to the place Alec was watching them before. The crane groaned into life and plucked the last container off the boat.

"Ok team." Said Alec, "On my go." The container was lowered onto the ground.

Alec got out his binoculars and looked down at the dockyard. He watched as Murdoch proceeded over the shipment. He opened the door and peered inside. Alec zoomed in on him.

"Ok, shipments leaving. Bravo team you are good to go."

"Yes Sir."

"Charlie Team. On my mark." Alec turned to Moody. "Ready?"

"We were less prepared in Beirut." Said Moody.

"Nice to have you back." Said Alec.

"Charlie team, go!"

Alec and Moody jumped over the container, in the distance stunning curses flew around the dockyard.

"Were under attack!"

"Fire back at them!" roared Murdoch as he pulled out his wand. He sent a killing curse over towards Charlie team. Alec and Moody landed on the floor and raced towards him. Alec pulled out his wand and sent a body binding curse over towards him. Murdoch waved it out of the way and stared at Alec.

"Murdoch!" shouted Alec. The air was thick as the two men stared each other down, the only sound being the thick rain drops of the containers.

"So close Potter." Taunted Murdoch he jumped from his station and started to run off.

"Moody! Keep everything under wraps here!" shouted Alec as he ran off. He ran down a side alley.

Alec turned away just in time as a green jet of light missed him by inches. He turned back round the corner. Blood beating though his veins, adrenaline flowing, he ran towards the two figures that had started to run off into the night. Alec had one in his sight, he was much faster than he was and was gaining ground on him with each step. Alec threw himself into the tackle and hit the guy to the ground. He fell to the floor with a crunch and turned him round. It was Murdoch's lackey; Alec swore and punched him in the face knocking him out on the floor.

"Moody, one of them is out, I need you to take care of him." said Alec.

He got up and ran after the other guy, his coat just visible in the street light.

"What did you do to him?" asked Moody.

"Punched him in the face." Said Alec, "He can't remember me." Alec ran down the alley and jumped over some boxes on the floor.

Murdoch ran down another alley, Alec turned to but couldn't see him. He swore and looked around. A noise from up above caught Alec's attention, he saw the flaps from Murdoch's coat. Alec concentrated and Apparated to the top of the building. He landed and began to run towards Murdoch who was a good hundred meters in front of him.

Alec sprinted towards him. He had to hurdle some aerials and piping. But Murdoch was getting away. The hard rain was beating against the two of them as Alec went in pursuit. He jumped a gap between two buildings and landed with a thud. The London skyline to his left he set off again.

Murdoch was already on the building opposite. Alec pulled out his wand.

"ROPARO!" he pulled his wand back and a Lasso shot out of the end of his wand. It soared in the air. Murdoch was running across to the building opposite he jumped.

He was mid-air while the lasso snared his ankle. Alec pulled his wand back to tighten it. Murdoch turned mid jump and pulled out his own wand. Just before it the lasso went taught Murdoch pulled back his own wand and cut the rope.

"Shit." Muttered Alec under his breath.

Murdoch didn't make the gap. Alec sprinted to the edge and peered over the side. Murdoch was lying in a dumpster; Alec smirked and jumped over the edge. He apparated and landed on the floor. Murdoch had climbed out of the dumpster and was further down an alley.

Murdoch looked back at Alec and kicked a door in on the side of the alley and ran in. Alec skidded along the wet concrete and peered through the open door. He walked in; the windows on the building where boarded up letting only thin pieces of light coming in. He was here; the rain fell on the roof in a gentle pattern as Alec held his wand tight in his hand.

For some reason he felt safer with his wand than the guns. The feeling that he could do more than just fire bullets. Alec's steps echoed as he walked round the room, he was here, and he could hear him breathing.

Alec took another step forward, deeper into the abyss. His heart was pounding in his ears, only adrenaline drove him forward. He stopped…and.

KRAKK!

Alec turned to the left.

KRAKK!

He turned to the right. Then out of the blue Alec felt a kick on his chest.

Alec fell back on the floor, he swore as his wand flew off into the darkness. Alec landed on the floor and did a backward roll onto his haunches as a punch came his way. Alec blocked with an elbow before countering with a punch to Murdoch's face. Murdoch wailed and held his face as Alec rugby tackled him into the darkness; they smashed through some furniture before they banged onto a wall. The man picked up a loose chair leg and swung for Alec.

He missed it, just, but the wind swishing against his face told him that it was incredibly close to. The Murdoch gave another roar as he brought it down again hard Alec jumped back and let it smash on the floor. He kicked Murdoch's hands before grabbing him and throwing him into some barley see able furniture. Murdoch groaned as Alec went to kick him only for Alec to be kicked back and smacking into the wall.

Alec got his bearings as the fist came towards him. Alec moved to the left as the fist went straight through the dry wall and back out again. Alec kicked Murdoch in the side only to be pushed back into some furniture. Alec picked up a chair leg and threw it at Murdoch. It swished through the air and he heard a thud which told Alec he'd hit him. Murdoch came out of darkness with his hands together and above his head. He brought them down hard, jumped back and went for the punch but was brought blocked by Murdoch and was punched on the face.

"You're out of your league Potter." He said. He grabbed Alec and threw him across the room. Alec smashed into a table and groaned. He had to move fast to avoid a stamp, he did a backward roll so he was on his knees. Murdoch went for the stamp; Alec caught his leg and brought him down to the floor. Alec stood up and kicked him in the face with a crunch. Alec went for it again but kicked something Murdoch had placed in his way. This gave Murdoch enough time to stand up. He had a plank of wood in his hand and brought it down.

Alec did a cross arm block and kicked Murdoch in the stomach again. He picked up a plank of wood and it brought it down with a crunch on the floor. Alec felt his feet go from underneath him and fell onto the floor.

"ACCIO WAND!" Alec's wand flew towards him and into his hand, he brought across his chest as the plank hit the wood. The wand sparked and Murdoch flew across the room.

Alec stood up and looked around, he was right there. Only a second ago he was there. Then, from behind him…the clock of a pistol, and the feel of a gun in his hair. Alec took a deep breath. Apparition he thought.

"Hands up." Alec obeyed slowly.

"Potter." Said Moody, "What's happened? Have you been caught?"

"Then he was wrong about you. You fell too easily." Murdoch said smugly. Alec smiled in the corner of his mouth.

Alec turned quickly and pushed the Murdoch's arm out of the way to the sound of gun fire and grunting. Alec punched him in the face, he then pulled him back and smacked Murdoch through the boarded up windows. The windows broke and fell into the street below. Alec held Murdoch by the scruff of his neck as his torso hung out of the window with the rain beating on to him. Murdoch shouted and looked up at Alec, but his face was in darkness from where he was hanging while Alec could see the Murdoch's face very clearly.

"It'll give this to you straight." Said Alec. "It's you…me…and three storeys. Now, the fall won't kill you. But…it will severely cripple you, a few broken bones, and concussion. So you're going to tell me exactly what you know about this new movement."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Murdoch roared in the rain.

"You'd better start talking. Or I'd hate to…Wups." Alec slackened his grip on the collar so Murdoch slipped a little and shouted again.

"Lose my grip before you tell me what I want to hear." said Alec.

"I'M TELLING YOU NOTHING, LET ME GO!"

"If you insist." Said Alec loosening his grip more to Murdoch yelling more as he slipped more and more.

"Ready to deal?" asked Alec. Murdoch looked up at the shadows with a fearful look in his eyes, His chest was beating up and down hard in the rain which was blinding him to. Alec held all the cards and he knew that. Murdoch in his panic tried to flip backwards. He fell.

Alec went with him, they were falling through the air, Alec's face became visible to Murdoch. Alec punched him in the face and apparated away. Alec landed on the roof of a nearby building. He got up quickly and ran to the ledge looking over to see Murdoch running away in the distance.

"Shit." Said Alec under his breath.

"What is it?" asked Moody.

"He's on foot towards the docks." Said Alec.

He turned and ran after him. Murdoch was still slow, Alec caught up with him on the rooftops from jumping from building to building. The rain didn't stop him, or disturb his focus. The low rumble of lightning hummed in the background as Alec jumped a particular long distance. He Landed on the floor and listened. The other footsteps had stopped. Alec stood up and walked over towards the edge. There, hiding in the alley looking straight back at him. Murdoch. Alec shrugged his shoulders as Murdoch ran off again down the alley.

"Do you have him in sight Potter?" Asked Moody.

"Target in sight." Alec said running. Murdoch looked to his left and threw some boxes onto the floor, Alec hurdled them with ease.

"Where's he heading?" Moody asked as Alec hurdled another stray container.

"Towards the river." Said Alec shaking his head to see through the rain.

"Be careful, this guys a-"

"Yeah, I know." Alec said impatiently as he had to take a sharp right. He Ran towards the next alley keeping him in sight. The houses started to disappear and it became more industrial. The ships engines came into range as Alec ran into an industrial area.

Murdoch was running along the water's edge. Alec apparated so he was now next to Murdoch and rugby tackled Murdoch over the edge of the pier.

They apparated again.

They were now falling above central London. Alec punched Murdoch, his fist making a satisfying crunch on impact. Murdoch grabbed Alec and they apparated again.

They were now falling in a narrow alley. Alec hit a fire escape while Murdoch punched him this time. Alec grabbed Murdoch and they apparated again.

They both landed on a metal structure. The rain coming down hard and fast and the wind whistling in Alec's ears. He got to his feet quickly and sent a curse over to Murdoch. The blue jet of light was waved away easily and he sent back a green one of his own. Alec jumped to the floor. The sound of metal again.

Alec sent a hex which was waved away with a puff of smoke.

"Roparo!" the lasso shot out of the wand and this time snared Murdoch. Alec pulled Murdoch's weight was taken from underneath him. Alec got to his feet and ran over, he jumped towards him. Murdoch brought his feet up and kicked Alec over his head. So he fell over the side. Alec turned round mid-air and sent one more curse over. The white beam hit Murdoch.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alec apparated so he was back on top of the structure. He looked around for Murdoch.

He was gone.

Alec cried out in frustration. The only sign of Murdoch was a pool of blood which his curse had hit him. Along with apparition residue. Alec looked out at the waves of rain. Judging from his position, he was atop Tower Bridge. He placed his finger to his ear.

"Moody."

"Yes Sir, did you get Murdoch?" Alec sighed.

"…No." he said, "Target got away." He heard Moody swear from the other end of the line.

"How about you, did you get the rest of them?"

"All of them." said Moody. "Plus all hostages saved. Their memories are being wiped and there being sent back to China."

"Good." Said Alec. He stood up and apparated back to the dockyard where Moody was waiting of him. Both men looked at each other, but said nothing for a moment. Disappointment and failure where things that never came often to these two.

"Ministers gonna be pissed." Said Moody, "Not to mention the captain to."

"You leave me to deal with them." said Alec. The two men walked out of the dockyard and through the streets of south London.

"So how did he get away?" asked Moody.

"He got the jump on me." Said Alec placing his hands in his pockets. "Literally." Moody made an accepting sound. Dawn rose as they continued to go over the mission, finding out how they could of caught him.

Alec placed it down to him being too hot headed. Letting his need for getting Murdoch got in the way of his focus and he misjudged the situation. He told Moody as such.

"You did your best." Was his reply.

"That's no it though." Said Alec. "If he kills again, I won't be able to sleep knowing that I could of caught him. Or should of caught him."

"Mate, if you wounded him as much as you said you did, he won't be killing for a while." Said Moody. "Besides."

They stopped by a park where there was a football match about to begin. Alec and Moody looked at them.

"I don't think muggles are half aware of the dangers around them." Alec sighed.

"It's hard to think that there in blissful ignorance." Said Alec, "They don't know how much work goes into keeping them safe so they can have a normal life."

"Normal to them." said Moody.

"Potter." It was the Ministers voice. "We need to talk." Alec nodded.

"Understood Sir, on my way now." he turned to Moody.

"Time for debrief." He said. With a flash of blue light, they were gone.

Over by the Park, the match was about to begin. But one team was a player short.

"Evans!"

"Evans!"

"John Evans!" John Evans lips hesitantly removed themselves from Lavenders lips. He leaned back and she smiled shyly at him, he pale cheeks flushing bright red in the cold November rain. Her long blonde hair just visible from underneath his jackets hood, he took one last look of her exceptionally pretty face and startling almond shaped bright blue eyes. John's hands slowly disembraced from cupping her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he whispered against the driving rain.

"Of course." Said Lavender, "After last night…" she trailed away and she turned.

"Evans!" John turned to see his Manager waving his arms.

"Put it you fucking pants! She'll still be there when you've won us this match!" he shouted angrily, "Get your arse over here pronto!" John kissed Lavender on her forehead and trotted off towards the pitch where the other twenty one footballers where waiting patiently for him to take his position at centre back.

Lavender stood on the side lines and watched as the referee blew his whistle and game commenced. She had been to every game so she could snap John up for the afternoon, but as always with the men in his life, twenty one other men and a white ball came before anything else.

Somehow she didn't mind watching John play, her brothers hated the idea of her going to watch him play, but only because Lavender never wanted to see them. Besides, their first date was going to a football match. It seemed only fitting to have to start as they meant to go on.

The game was hard and tiring, very slow due to the bogged down to the pitch cutting up. This meant of course as captain maverick John decided at the end of the ninety to take the entire pitch home with him. As he walked of the pitch Lavender couldn't help but giggle as he was covered from head to toe in mud.

"I better go shower." He said leaning in for a kiss. Lavender held her hand up.

"After your shower."

Lavender and John walked down the streets of south London; John had an arm round her shoulder as they took in the sights and smells of the neighbourhood. Lavender leaned onto John's shoulder as they stopped outside a small café and went inside.

John watched as Lavender mixed in the sugar for her tea, her slender hand turning the spoon in what anyone would normally consider normal. But to John, it was the sexiest thing in the world.

"What are you looking at?" asked Lavender. John smiled and closed his eyes as a slight chuckle escaped him.

"You." He replied honestly. "You're all I think about at the moment." Lavender flushed.

"If it's about the other night."

"The other night." Said John moving his hand across the table and placing it on hers, "Was amazing. It just makes me more determined to do what I want to do." Lavender leaned forward and took his hand in hers. She looked up with big blue eyes.

"Tell me again." asked Lavender.

"The plan?" Lavender nodded.

"Well…" Began John, shuffling to make himself comfortable. "I'm going to work my butt off at the factory and get that promotion to Sheffield. Where going to have a really nice house in the suburbs, with one of those trees in the garden."

"The fifties house."

"Yes, the fifties house." said John, "Kids, cars, pets. The whole nine yards." Lavender smiled and looked around the café. She then looked down at her coffee and twirled her spoon in the mug.

"It's a million miles away from here." She said looking back.

"But where going to have It." said John, "I swear on my parent's graves I will find a way."

Lavender smiled, because she knew he would.

"I know you will." She said, "I can't wait to be your wife." John smiled.

"What about kids?" he asked.

"Definitely."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Boys?" Lavender smirked.

"One of each." She said I know how much you'd love a son, but… I would like a daughter to call my own." John's and Lavenders hands intertwined.

"And they're going to be Extraordinary."

"So…long and short of it John, we want you to be heading up our new plants operation up in Sheffield." Mr Willow smiled as John looked ecstatic in the small office.

"Uhm…Sir I have to ask. Why me?"

"Well. You're the sort of person we want to head up this operation." Explained Mr Willow. "You're young, ambitious. And your ideas have propelled us to the forefront of our filed. Your ideas have given us the basis for this new plant. I believe that I owe you a chance to prove that you can do the same elsewhere."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot." Said John.

"We have your new house ready to." Said Mr Willow handing John a booklet. "You move up north in two weeks."

"Thanks Sir." Said John.

"You're welcome. Now, go home and celebrate with that pretty wife of yours. Lord knows you've earned some time with her."

"She's going to be thrilled." Said John looking at the booklet. "I promised her and it came true." Mr Willow smiled.

"Go on, go." He said. John walked back out with a grin plastered across his face. He couldn't wait to tell Lav about what he had done. They were finally going to move away from London. John had already been to the area, green everywhere, much better for children than grey.

He got back to his small terraced house and parked up. He skipped up the stairs and banged the door open and then closed it.

"Lav!" he said excitedly. He walked to the living room. She wasn't there. John went into the kitchen, still nothing. "Lav!" he called. He stopped and listened. A soft whimper. John looked upstairs, he walked slowly into the hallway and up the stairs where the whimpering got stronger. The bathroom door was shut and tightly bolted.

"Lav?" asked John. The sobbing continued from behind the door. John tried the door but it was locked. John kneeled down and placed his hand on the door.

"Lav, Lav, are you ok." She tried to say something, but she was crying too much. "Lav, please open up." Said John. "What's wrong?" John heard the latch of the door unlock. He waited for a minute before opening it softly.

"Lav?" he said peering into bathroom. Lavender was sitting on the toilet. She had her arms folded and was looking down into the floor.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" he asked. Lavender looked up, her blue eyes red round the edge. She shook her head.

"Read this." She said, she unfolded her arms abruptly and thrusted something into his hand. John looked on confused as he looked down at what Lavender had given him. It was a white stick. He looked confused.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked dumbly.

Lavender sighed. "…Turn it over." John turned it over. At one side there were two blue dots. John inhaled sharply and looked over at Lavender.

"I'm so sorry." She said, "I…I know we aren't ready, you haven't got that promotion but I'm going to keep it, and you'll have to find a way to live with It." she said.

"You're pregnant." He said. Lavender nodded. John broke out into a huge grin. Lavender looked on surprised. John started to laugh. "This…this is the best day ever!" he shouted and continued to laugh.

"What?" Lavender stood up. "What, what do you mean, we agreed we weren't ready. We, we said that it wasn't an option yet."

"It is now!" said John hugging Lavender tightly.

"What's going on?" John stopped hugging her, he cupped her face and brought his forehead to hers.

"I've got the promotion." He whispered. Lavender went wide eyed.

"What?"

"I got the promotion. We leave in two weeks." Repeated John. Lavender almost forgot to breathe out.

"You…you got it?" she said, not quite believing it. John nodded. He then started to laugh again. Lavender began to laugh as well.

"Where going to be parents." Said John, "I'm…I'm going to be a Dad." The look on Lavender's face told John that it was the first time that she had thought about being a mum.

"I'm…I'm going to be a mum." She said. John nodded. Lavender laughed more as well. She then kissed John.

"I love you." She said, "I really do."

"I love you to." Said John and kissing her. She stopped and they laughed in the small bathroom. Suddenly, the plan didn't seem a million miles away after all.

Petunia, she arrived in the November of that year. She had inherited her mother's blonde hair and her dads blue eyes. Lavender thought nothing could ever look so beautiful, a little her and a little John to call their own. Someone that they could mould into their own image.

Lavender would spend hours playing with her, making her laugh and marvelling at how much she was growing in a short space of time. John also doted on her. Nothing was too much trouble for his little girl. If she cried, he went running to her, never wanting to be upset in the new home he had worked so hard to create for her.

Lavender loved her new house. She had spent her time at home decorating it to her liking. It was nice to do things to the building she lived in, she owned. Petunia used to laugh at her paint splattered overalls and hair as she sat in her highchair.

Lavender couldn't think could get any more perfect than this. But alas, John came home one day to see Lavender jumping round the room laughing with a pregnancy test in her hand. Petunia looking at her like she was mad. But that's why John married her, she was mad.

As he walked into the living room she bounded over and hugged him.

"Good news I take It." he said. Lavender beamed and nodded.

"There's going to be twice as much love in this house." she said happily.

"Where going to start doing it in the morning?"

"No." said Lavender laughing. "No, Petunia is going to have a little brother or sister." John laughed and hugged her.

"It just gets bigger all the time." said John.

Lavender was sitting on the sofa, she looked at her protruding belly. She smiled and rubbed it, she couldn't wait to meet the little life she was creating inside her. She groaned as she looked for her drink. She swore she left it there only a second ago.

"I can't wait till you can pass me things." She said stroking her belly. Lavender stood up and went to check on Petunia who was sleeping soundly. She went back out and looked at the nursery down the hall. She walked down the corridor and peered inside, the room was still the same cream that it was painted when they moved in. Lavender loved this room.

It was long with all the nursery equipment, a crib, a rocking chair and baby changing equipment. The house had low windows with sills big enough for sitting on, the view looked over towards the park. Lavender looked around the room. It needed some paint, maybe a nice light green.

After making John go and get some paint charts she held them up against the wall and looked at each colour in a different light. The main reason she liked this room was that it got light all day from the windows. But mainly the skylights on the right hand side of the room, and a large circular window near the top.

Finally, she decided on a calming light green that was light during the darker times of the day, but gave the room more light when the sun shone in. Lavender climbed back into her overalls and began to paint.

Lavender held her stomach in one hand as she painted the wall. Her long hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a headband with paint splattered overalls. John looked over at his tired wife who took a long breath and sighed.

"Why don't you go to your dads." Said John putting the tin and brush down and walking towards her. "I can finish up in here."

"I want to." Said Lavender smiling. "You wrap me up in cotton wool."

"I just want to make sure your both safe." Said John placing a hand on her swollen belly and kissing her. Their silence was interrupted by a baby cry.

"Petunia's calling." Said Lavender. John turned back out the room and a minute later came back holding Petunia.

"Now what are you complaining about." Asked John thoughtfully as Petunia clung to him. Lavender smiled and took her off him.

"She just misses her mum." Said Lavender, "And is excited for her new baby brother or sister."

"I think we all are." Admitted John. "Hopefully, not long now." said John rubbing Lavenders bump. With that, the floor went wet.

**January 30****th****: 1960**

John paced up and down the hospital with a cigarette in his mouth, He'd only smoked twice in his life, before marrying Lavender, and when Petunia was born. The third time, when either his new son or daughter was about to enter the world.

He took a drag and looked out of the window at the rain battering the glass. He took a deep breath and realised he had finished the cigarette, he then checked the packed. He'd finished them too. The door the opened and a nurse popped her head round.

"John Evans?" she asked.

"Yes." John turned round and jogged towards her. "How is she? Is she ok, what about the baby?"

"Fine, fine." The nurse said calming him down. "You're a father."

"Again." said John.

"Mother and baby are fine." She reassured him.

"Can…can I go see them." The nurse nodded and led him into the maternity ward. The doctor came past with a midwife and then he saw her. She was glowing. Somehow she always looked more beautiful when her hair looked more awry than usual. But her attention was on a little bundle of blankets that was murmuring and had outstretched arms.

She then looked up and smiled.

"Good thing you weren't here earlier." She said laughing. "The things I said about you…" she trialled off when there baby made a noise.

"Shh, shh." She cooed.

"What is it?"

"Excuse me?" John walked next to Lavender and sat down on the bed and pointed to the blankets.

"It's a girl." Said Lavender looking back at her.

"Another one." John beamed as they looked at their new daughter, she had a thin line of red hair along her head and looked beautiful in her blankets. John held her and kissed her on her forehead as she settled down into what he could only assume would be a dreamless sleep. He placed her down in her crib and looked over at Lavender who was now sleeping soundly. And after a while, he fell asleep on the chair in a supremely awkward position.

Lavender woke up after only a few hours' sleep. She looked over at John was still asleep. She smiled and looked over at the crib. She got out of bed and winced as her feet touched the floor. She picked her daughter up. Lavender looked at her, her first night as a human being, a living, breathing, independent girl. Lavender looked at her and couldn't help but feel she was holding something very special.

It was almost like she was different, because there was something different about her, something mysterious Lavender ran a finger across her. Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, two ears and four limbs. But something was different about her, that motherly instinct which says so.

"What is it with you?" she said quietly, she blinked and continued to stare at her daughters face. She yawned and stopped moving again. Lavender smiled and kissed her gently on her head.

"You will change the world." Lavender said, she looked around and looked out of the ward window, she saw a small pond with Lily pads on the surface. She looked at her daughter again and then back outside.

"Lily?" she whispered, she then looked back at her daughter. "Lily…Evans?" she nodded and smiled.

"Yes." She said kissing her daughters head. "Lily Evans."

"You will change the world."

…**It's the one you'll never know."**

**Paul Weller: Town called Malice**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily.

Lily, Marie, Evans.

Born January 30th 1960.

Unlike her sister who was generally loud, Lily was quieter, more reserved. She wouldn't look for attention; instead, she would let her brilliant bright green eyes survey her surroundings, taking in every detail.

Petunia had become very jealous of her new sister, since Lily was getting more attention from Lavender, Petunia rebelled to get the attention she craved. It was truly exhausting for Lavender. In a way she was thankful for her other daughters calm demeanour so she could concentrate on pacifying Petunia.

She got John to spend more time with Petunia while she looked after Lily, one night she was feeding Lily in her room when all she could hear was Petunia shouting about how much Lily had ruined everything. Lavender sighed and looked at her now six month old daughter suckling on her bottle with a calm look and eyelids dropping slightly.

"I do have to apologise about your sister." Said Lavender. "But as you'll find out, you can't choose your family." Lily just suckled away happily on her bottle as Lavender gently rubbed the top of her head with her thumb. Once the bottle was finished Lavender took it away from Lily's mouth, she yawned and then settled down with now closed eyes.

Lavender walked her over and placed her down in her crib. She then watched as Lily drifted off into sleep, her breathing became more relaxed and her hand twitched every so often, as if she was trying to grab something.

She soon felt a presence beside her. She looked up and felt John's arm wrap around her.

"Is Petunia asleep?" asked Lavender.

"Finally," said John, "Giving her calpol was the best idea your dad ever had." Lavender laughed softly.

"How's Lily?"

"She's good." Said Lavender looking down at her. "She's still very quiet."

"Affectionate little thing though, isn't she." Said John. That was true, Lily liked being hugged and kissed, and giving attention.

"Let's give her some peace." Said John almost prying Lavender away from the crib.

"Goodnight Sweetpea." Said Lavender as she closed the door. Lily turned over in her sleep, the room was very quiet, until a soft toy on the floor rose up on the floor. It floated over towards the crib and gently fell down onto the bed. Lily yawned and curled up more into a ball.

Maybe there was something extraordinary about her after all?

**The Marauders Proudly Present Lily Evans in: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Two**

**Lily Evans Secret Origin**

**Written By Chambers10**

"You ruined everything." Lily made a serious of sounds and smiled.

"It was much better without you." Snarled Petunia as she stared down her sister from across the table. "I can't wait till you're gone." Lily babbled again and chewed on her hand.

"Mum, when are we giving Lily back?" asked Petunia.

"Giving her back?" asked Lavender as she walked into the kitchen, "Petunia, she's part of our family."

"What?"

"She's here forever." Lavender said picking Lily up from her highchair. Lily instantly hugged lavender. Lavender then started to gently run her finger through Lily's now growing dark red locks.

Petunia scowled as Lavender led Lily away. The back door opened and her dad came in. "Dad, when are we getting rid of Lily?" she asked, hoping he'd say something to her liking.

"Getting rid?" he chuckled. "No Petunia. She's your sister, she stays."

"I hate her." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"No you don't." said John walking over to the counter and picking his tea up. "You just need to get used to her."

"She ruins everything though." Said Petunia turning round to face him. "You and Mum spend loads more time with her."

"She's a baby, Petunia." Said John placing his tea down on the side. "You needed the same amount of attention." Petunia didn't look impressed.

"Look, spend some time with her." said John, he picked her up from the table and led her into living room where Lavender and a curious Lily where playing with some building blocks. Lily placed a block on the top and Lavender cheered while Lily looked on confused.

"She's stupid." Said Petunia.

"She is not." Said John placing Petunia down. Lily just looked around the room. Lavender huffed a little. Lily wasn't really into any games at all.

"What's with you madam." She said disassembling the blocks. "Your sister used to love this game."

"She's not me." Said Petunia, making both of them look up. But Lily started to smile and pointed at the two of them.

"What is it Lily?" Lily babbled and crawled over towards John and tugged on his trousers. John looked down and then back at Lavender who had folded her arms.

"Why does she like spending time with you?" Asked Lavender.

"I don't know." He said picking her up. Lily started to hug him and mumble into his chest. "Maybe it's the hair." He said as Lily laughed. Lavender sighed and stood up and walked towards them.

"You ok Honey?" she asked Petunia while picking her up. Petunia didn't say anything, her attention was instead focused on Lily.

"Can I play in the garden?" asked Petunia.

"Sure." Said Lavender placing her down, Petunia then scampered from the room.

"She doesn't really get involved with the games we play." Said Lavender turning to John and Lily. "Maybe there might be something wrong with her."

"There isn't." said John rubbing noses with Lily who began to laugh. "She's happy and healthy, I think she's more interested in how things work." Said John.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." Said John. He frowned slightly and looked at Lily. "She has your eyes." John said.

"She does not, there green, like my dad." said Lavender.

"Not the colour." Said John laughing, causing Lily to go into giggles. "The shape." He said, "There the same shape, aren't they Lily?"

Lily just giggled and leaned onto her father's shoulder." John looked at Lavender who now looked very sombre.

"What is it?" Lavender stroked to top of Lily's head.

"Are we giving them the best start in life?" she asked.

"Of course we are." Said John, "We wouldn't we?" Lavender sighed.

"It's just…what if they don't leave a mark on the world?" said Lavender, "What if they just end being a number, a face in the crowd, leaving nothing but memories that will surely die away." she said.

"What if they end up ordinary?"

"Remember what's carved on my parent's graves?" Said John. Lavender looked up. John rarely talked about his parents, he'd only taken her to their graves once, and to be honest she had to hug him so she never saw the writing.

"No. I don't." she said.

"It said. A person, in the eyes of the world is nothing." He kissed Lily's forehead. "But in the eyes of another person, you are the world." He looked at Lavender.

"Maybe they might not be important in the great scheme of things. But…to someone else, they will be a life changer, someone worth getting up for in the morning." Said John.

"But knowing there genes they have." He smiled.

"I know they'll be different." 

1963

Lavender walked up the stairs with a strawberry milkshake in hand. She bypassed Petunia's room and walked into Lily's room.

She was sitting up in bed with a book open across her legs and hugging her blanket. Her brow was furrowed in confusion as she ran a finger underneath the words and tried to understand them.

"Can't you wait five minutes?" Said Lavender as she walked in. This made Lily look up. She still had those bright green eyes, against her pale creamy skin and long dark red hair, it looked like she was permanently celebrating Christmas.

"I couldn't wait." She said. "I want to know what happens."

"Patience." Said Lavender handing Lily her milkshake. She sat down next to Lily and lay down on her bed. She picked the book up and turned to the page they were on.

"What's patience?" asked Lily after taking a sip of her drink.

"It means to wait a long time without getting bored." Said Lavender, as she made herself comfortable.

"Now…where were we?"

"Here." Said Lily, "I remember the picture." The picture was of a girl with blonde hair in tacky clothing cleaning a floor.

"Ok, so…what do we know about the story so far?" asked Lavender. Lily thought for a moment.

"Cinder…cinder?" she looked up at her mum for help.

"Cinderella."

"Yeah, Cinderella's mum died when she was small, and her dad remarried to a scary woman with two Petunia's." Lavender laughed.

"Evil step sisters." She said, "And your sister isn't evil." She flicked some of Lily's hair into her face.

"Cheeky madam." She said as Lily giggled and took the hair from her face.

"And then they make her work really hard." Lily continued, "And then that's where we got up to."

"Right, so we end up here." Said Lavender leaning back." Lily leaned into her and brought her blanket to her face while Lavender placed the book in front of them.

"Right, Cinderella, was one day cleaning the floor outside the dining room, where she heard talking from the room." Lavender turned the page. She continued to tell the story, but almost felt like there was an echo. She then looked down and could see Lily was repeating everything she had said.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing."

"Lily, I'm not reading, I'm asking you a question." Lily looked up.

"I'm trying to read." She said, "Like you do?" Lavender laughed and kissed her head.

"You're too young to be reading." She said.

"Petunia can, why can't I?" asked Lily seriously.

"She's started school." Explained Lavender, "She's meant to." Lily huffed and sank into her bed. Though Lily was quiet and shy in nature, she could throw a tantrum if she wanted to.

"Ok, we'll do some tomorrow." Said Lavender.

"Really?" asked Lily, holding her blanket to her face.

"Yes." said Lavender. "Now, it's way past your bedtime." She stood up and took Lily's empty cup from her and tucked her in.

"Night Mum." Said Lily yawning.

"Goodnight Lily." She said kissing her forehead, she walked out the room and left Lily in the soft orange glow of her room.

Though sometime in the night, when John was on his way to bed, he noticed a strange pattern from underneath Lily's door. The light was going in various stages of dim to bright. The pattern was quite bizarre from the doorway.

John opened the door and peered in. Lily was sleeping soundly, while her night light was still the same brightness it always had. John looked around the room. Shook his head and made his way of the bed. 

1965

"Oh Lily, you look so adorable."

"Why does it have to be maroon?" Said Lily darkly, "I hate Maroon." Lily was in her sitting room having to parade her new school uniform, her first day at All Saints School Cokeworth. She had her hair down with a maroon hairband which was the same colour as her uniform. It was a maroon cardigan with a white shirt and maroon tie with a simple grey skirt and black shoes.

"You look great Lily." Her Dad said, "Come on or where going to be late." Lily sighed and picked her reading folder up. She walked with her family to the car and climbed into her seat. She looked over at Petunia who was in the same uniform, but she had an air of confidence about her that Lily thought she could never achieve. Lily was very nervous the entire trip to her new school, they pulled up outside the gates. The family got out of the car and moved to the gates with all the other parents. Lavender was in tears as she hugged and kissed her daughters goodbye.

"Have a great day Lily." She said to Lily who looked very sombre. Lily hugged her mum and refused to let go. Lavender laughed softly and stroked her hair.

"Come on Lily." Said Lavender, "You have to go through sometime."

"I don't want to go to school." Said Lily, "I want to stay with you." Lavender laughed and kneeled down to her level.

"Lily, this will be the happiest time of your life." Said Lavender placing soothing hands on her young shoulders. Lily however didn't look convinced.

"You'll be just fine." Said Lavender

"Just be yourself and make some friends." Said Lavender standing back up. Lily felt really small.

"Go on Lily." said Lavender. Lily obediently turned round and walked through the gate and joined the back of her line.

She breathed deeply as she looked at some kids smiling, some crying, others like her looking nervous. They walked in to the school. Each child waving goodbye to their parents as they disappeared from view.

Lily stood outside of a peg with her name on the top. She hung her coat up and walked with the rest of her classmates into a huge classroom.

"Ok class." The teacher said clapping her hands to gage the class's attention. "My name is Mrs Goodwyn. And I will be your teacher for this year." She smiled to try and soothe the nerves of any of the scared children, of which Lily was one of them.

"Now, I will hand out a piece of paper for you to right your name on, ok." She held up a piece of paper that was shaped like a puzzle piece. "So you write your name, and then something you like doing, and then what we do." She pointed to a wall on the side of the room. We'll place them on that wall." She started to hand out the pieces of paper to everyone. She placed a gold piece in front of Lily and moved on.

"When you're finished, you can bring your paper over here and we'll then place it on the board. There was a quick bustle of people starting to write on their paper. Lily looked down at hers and gulped. She picked her pencil up and started to write with her left hand.

Lily Evans.

I like reading books.

Lily placed her pencil down and saw that everyone else had now moved towards the wall that Mrs Goodwyn had shown them. Lily though remained glued to her spot. She had always been told that you had to ask permission to leave her seat.

"Miss." She said quietly, but she was swarmed with kids handing her pieces of paper. Lily grabbed the ends of her seat and watched as Mrs Goodwyn placed the pieces on the board so they made a puzzle.

"Thank you Kobe."

"Very nice writing Wendy."

"I'm not sure that should be a hobby." She placed the pieces so it made a rectangle on the wall.

"See, it looks very nice doesn't it?" she said. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Lily who was still sitting in her seat.

"Lily?" she asked. "Lily, are you ok." Lily nodded mutely, not daring to speak in fear of saying something silly.

"Have you brought your paper over?" Lily shook her head again. Mrs Goodwyn frowned and walked over to Lily.

"Why are you sitting down Lily?" she asked.

"My mum says I have to ask to leave the table." Said Lily timidly. Mrs Goodwyn smiled.

"Ok, why don't you bring your paper over and we'll place it on the board."

"Can I leave the table?" asked Lily.

"Of course you can." Lily stood up and walked over to the wall but remained at the back of the group as Mrs Goodwyn looked for a place to put her puzzle piece.

"Right…" she said, realising there was no room in the rectangle. "I'm going to place it right there." She stuck it on the outside of the rectangle. "There we go class. There's your wall." Lily went to put her hand up. Why couldn't her piece be on the inside of the rectangle like everyone else? Lily then swallowed and placed her hand down. Don't make a fuss, that's what her mum had said to her. Lily just walked quietly back to her seat.

The morning was a little boring, Lily spent her time doing what was asked of her. But she didn't like it, people where already getting into groups, socialising, and yet she was alone. A couple of times she tried talking to people, but they just ignored her, or told her to go away.

Lunchtime came, Lily took her lunch and went outside and sat by herself on a bench. She opened the bag and saw what her mum had packed for her. She watched the other children play, she looked down and began to eat her jam sandwich.

"Excuse me?" Lily looked up and saw a girl standing by the bench, she was in Lily's class, she had long brown hair and big brown eyes with a very pretty face.

"Do you mind if a sit with you…no one else wants to sit with me."

"Sure." Said Lily gesturing to her seat. The girl sat down next to her, she pulled out her lunch as well. Lily looked at her with curiosity, the girl looked up and spotted Lily's sandwich.

"Ah, you have Jam." She said, "I love Jam, I wish my mum had made it for me."

"Do you want one?" asked Lily offering one out to her. The girl eyed it wearily.

"Nah, I shouldn't." she said eyeing her sandwich.

"…I like cheese." Said Lily noticing her sandwich. The girl looked at Lily and smiled.

"Ok." The two girls exchanged sandwiches and began to eat. Lily looked at the girl again who was looking at the other kids playing.

"Do you want to be friends?" asked Lily, the girl looked in thought for a moment.

"Yeah, ok then." She said Lily smiled.

"I'm Lily."

"I'm Elle." The two girls sat on the bench and talked as they watched the lunchtime go past. Lily's mood brightened with the acquisition of a new friend. The rest of the day didn't seem to go so badly.

Lily ran to her mum who gave her a big hug as she came out of school. "Oh sweet pea." She said as Lily finally stopped hugging.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," said Lily, "It was ok."

"Hey Lily." Lily looked round and saw Elle waving at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you Elle."

"A new friend." Said Lavender. Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"Her name's Elle," said Lily quickly, "She likes horses, and Jam, and we have loads in common."

"Whoa, slow down." Said Lavender, she held Lily's hand as they waited for Petunia to join them. Petunia bid her new friends goodbye and joined her mum and sister. Lily was now talking all the way the way home about her new friend, Petunia went on ahead as she couldn't take more talking about Elle.

Lily fell onto her bed and crawled underneath the duvet, her mum came in a couple of minutes later and sat at the edge of her bed.

"So, what story will it be tonight then?" Lily leaned out of bed and scanned her bookshelf. Finally she stopped at Cinderella and passed it to her mum.

"This one." she said.

"Again?" said Lavender, "don't you want to listen to something else?"

"I like that one." said Lily smiling. Lavender opened the book and started to read.

"A long time ago, in land, far, far away." Lily lied down in bed warped as her mother recited the story to her over again. The fairy godmother that saves Cinderella from her evil step mother and sisters, the handsome prince which seemed so far away, and of course, the happily ever after.

"Mum."

"Yes Lily."

"Do you reckon I'll be a princess one day?" asked Lily, Lavender laughed and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Every princess finds their prince eventually." Said Lavender, "Sometimes they could be under your very nose." Lily smiled and closed her eyes as her mother closed the door. 

1966

"Why do you put up with it?" asked Lily. "Why is he so obsessed about it?"

"Football?"

"Yeah, it's all boys care about." said Lily, turning another page of her book.

"Your dad included?"

"He's been glued to the T.V all summer." Said Lily, "Why is this…world cup thing so important anyway? I mean, what do you get at the end of it?"

"You're called the best in the world." Said Lavender. "The best of the best."

"Why can't they just vote?" asked Lily looking up. Lavender laughed softly to herself and walked round to Lily.

"Because that's not how it works Sweetpea." Said Lavender.

"It should though." Said Lily, "Because then people won't cry when they get knocked out."

"I'm afraid that's the way it is." The front door opened.

"Everyone. In the living room." said John, "I've bought us all something." Lily and lavender looked at each other. Lavender washed her hands while Lily jumped off the chair and they both walked into the living room where John was beaming. Lavender stopped dead.

"You didn't." she said annoyed.

"Well…what do you think?" asked John, as he finished saying that Petunia came downstairs.

"You got a new T.V." she said in her constricted tone.

"Not just any T.V." said John. "A colour one. So we can watch the final later in all its glory."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"What?"

"Why?" asked Lily again, "What was wrong with the old T.V?"

"Nothing honey." Said John, "But I've got this so we can all benefit from it."

"You mean you." Said Lily.

"How do you mean?" asked John.

"Well. None of us are watching the football." Said Lily, "So it really benefits you."

"In the long term Lily." Said John, "You're not watching the match then."

Lily rolled her eyes. John had to suppress a laugh, it was a very Lavender trait.

"No. Because football sucks!"

"Then go to your room so I can watch the match in peace then." Said john.

"Gladly." Said Lily, she disappeared from the room and reappeared with her book and went upstairs and closed her door. Lavender folded her arms and gave John a stern look.

"I'm with her." said Lavender. "You bought a new T.V without telling me."

"You would have said no other wise." Said John.

"Damn straight I would have said no!" said Lavender. John grinned at her and moved closer.

"Oh no you don't!" Lavender said warningly. But John didn't take no for an answer and enveloped her in a hug. Lavender muffled something incoherent into his shoulder, while uncrossing her arms and hugging him back.

"See, you're not that mad at me." Said John.

"Yes I am." Said Lavender pulling back slightly.

"Well don't be." Said John. "You're dads coming round to watch the match anyway."

"I am not watching the football with you." Said Lavender.

"You used to watch me play though?" said John.

"Yes, you." Said Lavender, "Not twenty two men I don't know." John frowned at her, Lavender smiled back.

"I'm going to take Lily's stance on this and I'm going to read my book in her room." John shook his head.

"You're missing out on history here." He said.

"Well…" Lavender got on her tip toes so she could whisper into his ear, "I'll help you…celebrate, if we do." She leaned back and raised a teasing eyebrow at John, she then left and went upstairs. John exhaled deeply.

"Geoff Hurst has a better chance of getting a hat trick than me getting that lucky."

Lavender opened the door to Lily's room. She was lying on the floor reading her book while leaning on her blanket. She looked up at her mum.

"I didn't do it." she said straight away. Lavender had to chuckle.

"You're not in trouble." She said sitting cross legged next to Lily. "Your dad and granddad are watching the football in the living room. So I thought I'd come up here and read."

"Ok," said Lily, "What are you reading?"

"Oh you wouldn't like it." said Lavender.

"Try me."

"Middle March. By George Eliot." Said Lavender showing her the cover. "Her real name is Mary Anne Evans." Lily looked confused. She sat up next to her mum.

"Why have two names?" she asked.

"Well it's complicated." Said Lavender. Lily looked up.

"We have time." she said.

"Well…" Lavender shuffled and Lily leaned into Lavender, who placed her arm round her.

"When this was published." Began Lavender, "Women couldn't get the recognition for writing their books."

"That's horrible." Said Lily.

"It was the way things were back then." Said Lavender. "So she came up with this other identity so she could get her books published."

"What would happen if they found out?" asked Lily.

"Not a lot I suppose." Said Lavender. "But it's good all the same." Lavender was half reading and half watching Lily try and keep up with her, all too soon, her eyes began to droop. She yawned and carried on reading. Before she knew, Lily was fast asleep. Lavender chuckled and picked her up and placed her on her bed. She tip toed out and closed the door.

Lily stirred in her bed. Her face twitched as she seemed to concentrate on something. Slowly, things in her room began to levitate. Books, her shoes, and her lamp. Lily turned over in her bed, all the objects did the same thing.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE ON THE PITCH. THEY THINK IT'S ALL OVER!" Lily's face frowned.

"IT IS NOW!" There was cheering from downstairs and Lily woke up with a start and everything fell to the floor. Lily looked around her room frantically. She looked at the books and lamp on the floor and slowly sank back into her bed. Maybe she was imagining things. But she was sure that that book was on her bed.

"I've got to go." John leaned over and kissed Lavender on the cheek.

"Good luck." Said Lavender. John looked over at the kitchen table where Lily was painting.

"See you later honey." Said John kissing Lily on the top of her head. Lily looked up. With her pale complexion, dark red hair and bright green eyes, it looked like she was permanently celebrating Christmas.

"Bye dad." said Lily, John started to walk out. "Dad." John turned back.

"Yes Lily."

"Do you want to do something this afternoon?" she asked.

"Sorry Lily, I can't." said John, "But maybe tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Said Lily down hearted and going back to her painting. John walked out. He didn't see Lavender glare at him. As soon as she heard the door close she sat down next to Lily.

"Why doesn't he want to spend time with me?" asked Lily, "He goes shopping with Tuney." Lily added a couple of precise strokes.

"We don't have anything in common." Said Lily.

"Of course you do." Said Lavender.

"Like what?" said Lily. "We don't see each other."

"Hey." John started to kiss Lavender's neck tenderly. His hands moved up her sides.

"John."

"Yeah." He replied huskily, lightly nibbling on her neck.

"We need to talk about Lily." John sighed and buried his face in her neck.

"What about Lily?" asked John.

"She was very upset today." Said Lavender sitting up. "You don't spend enough time with her." John moved off Lavender and sat up.

"I know." He said gravely. "But…me and Lily, where just really different, she more your daughter than mine."

Lavender gave a non-committal shrug. "Well I always liked it when you took me on those walks in the park."

John looked down at her with a strange look on his face. "You know, when you used to tell me about all the different flowers we could find, and the different bird calls you could make. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do."

"I think Lily will enjoy it. She does have an adventurous streak when she wants to." Said Lavender. "And she likes learning things. It's a win-win."

"Do you reckon she would like playing football?" asked John. Lavender laughed.

"I think that's pushing It." she said, "But, she is curious about why you like it, so you could try."

"Are you sure you don't want another?" John asked, his hand snaked under Lavenders night shirt and rested on her stomach. "I mean I make more than enough, and we have been thinking about upsizing." Lavender looked down at where his hand would be, her own gently outline it on the cover above.

"I don't know." Said Lavender, "We always did say we wanted two, and we have the two now."

"So…"

"But I love my house." said Lavender, "I've decorated it and furnished it from scratch." She looked over at John.

"It's our home. It's where the girls are brought up and where Lily was born." Lavender sighed. "I couldn't bear to part with it."

"Ok." Said John kissing her shoulder. "We'll stay." Lavender smiled.

"Well. Why don't you take Lily into the woods. She'll like the exploring element."

John nodded. "We could do that." He said, "I don't she liked painting with me."

Lavender smiled and snuggled down with him. "Well. Now where done talking about Lily…" 

"Dad, where are we going?" asked Lily. She was holding onto her dads hand as they walked by her school, her dad looked down at her.

"Were going on a little explore." He explained to her. "Your mother and I think you spend too much time indoors and not enough getting fresh air."

"I read outside, that's getting fresh air." Said Lily. John went to answer, but no answer came out, she was right, technically.

"But you're going to learn about useful tips for when you're in the woods." Said John. "Plus, I can teach you some bird calls."

"Wow, you can do that?" asked Lily impressed.

"Yes." said John as they approached the entrance to the woods. "There's a whole world inside these places Lily, they can provide sanctuary from the outside world."

"So, when you're sad, you can come here?" asked Lily.

"It puts things in something called perspective." Said John, "It means to put things that are important, first." Lily nodded.

"Right, let's go in." 

"Go and watch Dad play." Said Lily.

"Yeah." Said Lavender. "You'll find it fun." Lily frowned in concentration.

"Isn't he supposed to do something I like?" Said Lily.

"It's give and take Lily." Explained Lavender. "You do something he likes and then you'll do something you like." Lily thought for a moment, it did make sense. "I mean, how much have you enjoyed your walk in the woods." Lily nodded.

"Ok." She got off from her seat in the kitchen and went into the garden. Lavender waited as she reappeared carrying the football from the garden.

"You going to watch your dad then?"

"Yeah." Said Lily putting her trainers on.

Lily waited outside the changing rooms. She could hear laughing from inside as she waited nervously. After what seemed like an age, they started to file out. The sounds of studs on the tiled floor rang out. Lily waited until she saw her dad.

"Dad!" John turned round from talking to the goal keeper and saw her. Lily ran over and hugged him. John picked her up.

"Hey you." He said kissing Lily's forehead. "What are you doing here?"

Lily pointed to a football that she was waiting on. She looked up at her dad.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a game after you're finished. Spend some time together?" said Lily brightly. John smiled.

"Sounds great." He said. "Have you been watching me all this time?"

"Yeah." Said Lily, "You're doing really good."

"Thanks." He said pecking her. "Come on. I'll take you back over." John walked out with Lily to the edge of the pitch, chatting aimlessly about a cloud Lily thought looked like a Lion.

John placed her down with her football and kissed her on the head before going back and taking his place on the pitch.

"GO ON DAD!" shouted Lily as the game kicked off. 

**1967**

As she got older, Lavender noticed the subtle changes in her daughter's personalities. Although they shared the same parentage, there were some very notable differences. Petunia was the one coming out of her shell, she had settled well and had a large group of friends. Still always needing attention, and developing quite a temper.

Lily on the other hand, though everyone said she was a beautiful little girl, she always remained shy, a recluse, she only had one real friend, but seemed happier that way. She would much rather have the limelight on someone else, but attention and drama always seemed to follow her wherever she went. She was much more patient than her sibling, but she too could sometimes loose her cool.

When she turned seven, things started to happen, strange things that sometimes couldn't be explained.

"Ok you two. Not too high." Called Lavender. She was sat on a bench watching Lily and Petunia play on the swings. Lily always had this fascination of going higher than Lavender allowed. But for Lily it was showing Petunia that she was better at something. Lily began to build up more momentum, she looked over at Petunia and smirked.

"Look what I can do!" Lavender looked up and saw Lily jump off the swing at the height of its arc. She soared through the air.

The screams of her mother didn't affect her as she looked at the rows of suburban house roofs. Lily looked down to see her mother now looking opened mouthed as she started to gracefully land on her feet. Lily looked up to see her mother looking at her in shock.

"Li, Lily, what did you just do?" asked Lavender.

"I jumped." Said Lily in a timid voice. Lavender breathed deeply and looked over at the swing, then Petunia and back at Lily.

"I know you Jumped." Said Lavender, "But…how did you land?"

"I don't know?" Said Lily slightly tearful.

"No Lily, I'm not mad." Said Lavender hugging her tightly. "Just promise me you'll never scare me like that again." She leaned back and looked at Lily, "Promise me."

"I promise mum." Said Lily, not really knowing what she had done wrong.

It was the start, after that, things with Lily began the change. Whenever she was upset or angry, strange things would happen with her. Whenever she was angry, during an argument, Lavender sent Lily to her room. When she slammed her door shut, every other door in the house slammed shut to. Lavender placed it down to strange wind patterns. Petunia would tell her that Lily would jump of the swings and land slowly again. 

"So, do you remember what's this plant is?" Lily looked at the flower curiously, she knew this. She felt her dad kneel beside her and watch with her.

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I know it." said Lily. "It's…a…dock leaf?"

"Very good." Said John. Patting her on the shoulder. "Remember, they can be used to help treat nettle stings. Because they always grow close to nettles."

"That's handy." Said Lily. She looked behind her.

"What's that?" Lily walked over towards a small cliff behind her. The trees had formed like it had pulled back like theatre curtains to reveal a small village. Lily could see the spire of a church in the distance with rows of terraced houses. John walked up behind Lily and looked for himself.

"That's Spinners End." Said John, "It was made for the workers of the old wool mill. Just over there." John pointed to two large chimneys in the background.

"I can see those when we go to the park." Said Lily. "Is it nice in Spinners End?" John didn't say anything at first.

"It's…not the nicest." Said John.

"Why not?" asked Lily. John kneeled down next to her.

"Lily." He began, "You need to know that there are some places in the world that me and your mother don't want you to go. Spinners End is one of them, Ok."

"Ok Dad." said Lily. Her eyes now followed the fields next to Spinners End.

"Oh, there's a Buzzard Lily." John pointed out to a large bird that was floating just above one of the fields.

"Why is floating?" asked Lily.

"Buzzards wait to see their prey." Explained John, "So it floats over where it saw it last. And then…"

The buzzard suddenly darted down into field.

"Looks like it caught its prey." Said John, "You see Lily, the buzzard only strikes when the time is right. It can wait hours waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike." Lily watched as the Buzzard then flew off.

"Got his prize." Said John. "Come on, let's go back."

Lily ran a bit further ahead, John was pleased that she was exploring it, before Lily would never venture out of the house. But now she actively wanted to go out and explore new places.

"Don't run to far Lily." Lily continued forward into the thicker trees. She could hear the running of the river somewhere but couldn't see it. Lily stopped outside a large branch that now blocked her path, its leaves blocked her view ahead. Lily pulled the branch back and slipped underneath.

It led her into a clearing. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was covered by thick branches that only let a little light in that where dotted in patches around the floor. The clearing itself was very spacious, on the right was the river that led down to Spinners End. Lily walked over to it and leaned over the edge and dipped her hand into the water. It was very deep and Lily pulled her hand out. This was a very nice and secluded place, maybe she could bring her books here.

"Lily!" Lily looked around the clearing and back to the opening. She could defiantly remember where it was. She made her way back to the branch that covered the entrance, she looked back and went back to Join her Dad. 

Lily and Elle where reading on the playground. Lily took a bite off her sandwich and went back to reading. Her focus was disturbed by a flying object that bounced and then rolled to her feet.

"Hey!" Lily and Elle looked up, to see a football come over to them. Lily looked up to see the boys in her year looking expectantly at her.

"Little help?" Lily got off the bench and walked towards the football. She looked at the goal that was made from their jumpers. She rolled the ball forward and the kicked it back. The ball swerved through the air and it curled into the goal.

"Damn!" The boys, whose attention had been entirely focused on the football, looked back at Lily who was walking back to Elle.

"Hey! Wait!" Lily turned round to see Kobe, one of the boys who had run towards her. He stopped in front of her and caught his breath.

"That was amazing." He said, "How did you do that?" Lily shrugged.

"My dad taught me." Said Lily, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to reading my book." She turned.

"Wait!" Lily turned back round.

"Why don't you come join us?"

"Sorry, I don't play football with boys." Said Lily smiling kindly. She turned back round.

"Well…why don't you come read next to us?" Lily turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"It's better than reading alone." Said Kobe. Lily looked over at Elle who shrugged and nodded.

"Well…ok." Said Lily, "Let me go get my bag." A few minutes later Lily and Elle walked towards where the boys where situated. They sat down by some benched nearby and paced their bags down.

"Could you do us a favour?" asked Kobe.

"Ok?"

"Can you keep score for us?" Lily and Elle looked at each other before nodding. Kobe smiled and went back to playing.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Lily.

"We might make more friends." Said Elle, "They may be stupid but they could come in useful."


	3. Chapter 3

1968

Lily was now very adventurous; it was a trait Lavender said John helped develop. Lily would spend her days after school in the clearing that she found with Elle.

Lily and Elle loved the woods; it was quiet, peaceful and tranquil. The perfect place to share their love of reading. After exploring the woods with her Dad she had found this beautiful clearing. It was large enough for them to sit comfortably with the high rising trees providing shelter from the blistering sunlight or rain. It also had the river passing through which was deep enough for Lily and Elle to go swimming on very hot days or dip their feet.

Today was one of those days. Lily had taken a bag from home early in the morning, her favourite books and some food and met Elle in the clearing who had done the same. The blistering sun made its way through the greenish gloom as Lily and Elle wiggled their feet in the cold water.

"How was your book?" asked Elle.

"It was good." Said Lily, "I really liked the ending." Lily's eyes looked around at the trees above her.

"Do you reckon I could climb that tree?" asked Lily. Elle joined her in looking up.

"Maybe?" she said indifferently. Before she could add anything Lily got to her feet and walked over towards a tree. She inspected the branches with a keen eye and hoisted herself onto the branch. With a grunt she climbed higher, and higher.

"I think that's high enough Lily." Called Elle. Lily wasn't listening. She could feel the warm wind on her cheeks as she moved across effortlessly from branch to branch. She sat down on a branch and looked down at Elle who looked like a tiny ant.

"Told you I could." Shouted Lily sticking her tongue out in a playful way.

"Try getting down." Shouted back Elle. Very good point. Lily stood back up and made her way down. She didn't notice one of the branches fracturing. Lily jumped down from the low branch onto the earthy floor.

SNAP

Lily and Elle looked up as one of the branches Lily had been standing on snapped and fell. Elle screamed as it hurtled towards Lily.

She closed her eye and held her hand arm up to protect her…but…it never hit.

"Lily?" Lily gingerly opened her eyes. The branch…it was…floating. Lily stood up and looked at the branch with wonder. Elle walked closer and did the same. Lily prodded the branch, it stayed where it was.

"What did you do?" asked Elle.

"I…don't know." Said Lily prodding it again with her finger. Again it didn't budge. Suddenly it fell to the floor with a crunch. The sudden development made them both backtrack.

"That was weird." Said Lily.

"Really." Said Elle picking up the branch. She threw it up in the air, but it just fell to the ground. They both looked at each other with an uneasy stare.

**The Marauders Proudly Present Lily Evans In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Three**

**Protego**

**Written By Chambers10**

Lily had been feeling a little uneasy lately, after the stick incident and her landing like feather in the park more strange things began to happen. Subtle things but still unnerving to her all the same. When she dropped her pen in class once it did the same as the stick. It hovered in mid-air before falling to the floor.

Lily blinked before picking it up quickly, looking round to make sure no one else had seen it before going back to her work. When she was with Petunia in the park she jumped of the swings again. And again, she would land gracefully on the tarmac, she did it for two reasons, one, it annoyed Petunia no end but also because it was exciting. She was sure Petunia told mum what she did.

With this new…magic, she was excited to see how far it could go. Lily was helping her mother cook. The glorious summer sun shining through into the kitchen as they giggled. Lily liked helping her out, she did this for two reasons. One, she was always first in line for dinner. And two, she wanted to learn.

"How are yours getting on?" Lavender looked into the oven to inspect the fairy cakes they were making.

"Their looking good young lady, you'll be teaching me some tricks at this rate." Lily grinned and sneakily tasted some of the cake mixture she was mixing. Petunia was at a friend's house and her Dad was working. Which meant Lily and Lavender had spent the entire day cooking. Breakfast, homemade croissants, mid-morning was making homemade brownies followed by lunch and now fairy cakes.

"That makes six batches." Said Lavender taking them out of the oven. "Be funny making up the icing."

"What batches have we got?" asked Lily.

"Normal, chocolate, coffee, strawberry, and vanilla." Said Lavender, "Plus that's the…"

"Banana." Said Lily, she placed the bowl down. "I don't know how where going to eat them all."

"Don't worry." Said Lavender, "Your father always been good at eating my cakes, plus your granddads quite apt at it as well."

"He likes mine." Said Lily.

"I know," Lavender looked up, "Lily mind the bowl!" Lily turned and knocked the bowl full of mixture. Lily went to catch it. The bowl stopped…but her hands weren't round it. It was levitating in-between her hands. Lavender watched astonished as did Lily. Lily took a deep breath and clasped the bowl and picked it up.

"Lily?" Lily looked over at her mum. "Did you do that?"

"I've…I've done it before." Said Lily timidly, "But not on purpose." She added quickly.

"With what?" Asked Lavender.

"My pen, some books." Said Lily, getting the knot in her stomach which said she'd done something wrong.

"But it doesn't always happen." Said Lily, "Sometimes it just…does it on its own." Lavender nodded. "It's like…magic." Lavender turned back to Lily.

"There's no such thing Lily." Said Lavender. Lily nodded.

"I know, but…" Lily looked up again, "What else can it be?"

"Don't ever do it on purpose ok." Said Lavender.

"…ok." Said Lily quietly, going back to mixing the cake batter.

* * *

><p>"So, how long can you make it float for?" asked Elle. Lily looked around nervously, the boys were too busy playing football to pay them any attention, just so long as they kept the score of the game. Lily took her maths book out of her bag and concentrated.<p>

The book slowly began to rise from Lily's palm and into the air. They both looked at it gently wobble before it fell back into Lily's hand.

"That's amazing." Said Elle as Lily placed the book away. "How can you do it?" Lily shrugged.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "But it's cool, like when I jump off the swings." She laughed.

"I can't wait to scare my sister with that again."

"Does she tell your mum about that?" Lily went quiet.

"If she does my mum doesn't tell me." She said. "But, I wonder what else I can do with this. This is only just the beginning."

"What a goal!"

Lily and Elle both turned round to see a group of boys celebrating a goal.

"That's one for The Blades." Said Lily, she leaned over and placed a mark in a small note pad they kept the scores in. The Blades Vs The Owls.

"Uh oh, Wendy's coming over." Said Elle, Lily looked over and saw a group of girls coming over towards them.

One girl In Lily's year, Wendy Hawkins, she was taller than most of the girls and had long blonde hair she wore into a pony tail. Lily had overheard some of boys saying they thought she was pretty, but Lily didn't see it personally. Wendy didn't really like Lily or Elle, but then again none of the girls Lily had talked too had ever shown any signs of friendship. But against her better judgement she always kept the door open.

"What do you reckon she's doing here?" asked Lily.

"Beats me." Said Elle, "She's always trying to copy that woman from the films."

"Audrey Hepburn?"

"No, Uhm…Marilyn something or other."

The boys as well stopped playing football to see them walking over towards them. They bypassed Lily and Elle and started to talk to the boys. Lily and Elle looked on curiously, wandering what was going on.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Wendy.

"Playing football." Said Kobe with a raised eyebrow. "Like we always do."

"Oh, right." She said giggling. "So…do you need someone to keep score for you?"

"Oh no, no, we have Lily and Elle to do that for us." Said Joel pointing over to where Lily and Elle were sitting.

"Did he just point at us?" asked Elle.

"I think he did." Said Lily.

"Why do they do it?" asked Wendy forcefully.

"They don't mind doing it?" said Kobe. "And they never complained before."

"But there strange." Said Wendy, "Why would you want them doing that? I bet they don't even know the score?"

"Lily?" Lily pretended to perk her head up to show he was listening.

"Yeah?"

"What's the score?" Lily consulted the note book.

"15-9." Said Lily.

"I think she has it under control." Said Kobe. Wendy narrowed her eyes at Lily and then stalked off.

"What was that all about?" asked Elle.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"That explains it."<p>

Lily, who was sitting by the sidelines of the pitch watching her dad play, turned to see who was speaking to her. What greeted her was Kobe walking towards her.

"Kobe?" asked Lily a little confused. "What are you doing here."

"Same as you I expect." He said sitting down next to her. "Watching my dad play."

"What did you mean by that explains it?" asked Lily.

"Why you like football." Said Kobe.

"Well I don't like it." said Lily. "I…put up with it."

"Oh…ok?" said Kobe. "Sooo what do you like?" Lily's brow crinkled as she turned to face him.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Lily. Kobe shrugged.

"I just do. Lily, nobody knows anything about you."

"So why are you taking an interest now?" asked Lily. "We've been in the same class for four years."

"Well I just do." Said Kobe. "Come on Lily, where friends." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Are we?"

"I think so." Said Kobe. "Why shouldn't we be?" Lily laughed and shook her head lightly.

"Ok, you got me there." She said. "Alright…I like to read."

"I know that to." Said Kobe, "You read books by the truck load. Come on, something different."

"Ok…I like baking." Said Lily. "What about you?"

"I like drawing." Said Kobe. They sat in silence for a while. The final whistle went not long after and the men walked off the pitch. Lily got her stuff together to go and wait for her dad.

"Well it was nice to see you Kobe." She said placing her satchel over her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you on Monday." Lily turned away.

"Wait!" Lily looked over her shoulder.

"Do you fancy a kick a about?" he asked. Lily looked towards the club house and then back at Kobe.

"I really shouldn't, I need to wait for my dad."

"So do I." said Kobe. "Come on, it'll be fun." Lily looked at Kobe and back towards the clubhouse, would her dad mind her playing with a boy. Well he was the one saying she needed to be more adventurous and do things she wouldn't normally do.

"Uhm. Ok." Said Lily placing the satchel down. "But you have to go in goal."

"Fair enough." Said Kobe retrieving his football from behind his back. "After you." He followed Lily onto the pitch and went into the goal. He threw the ball to her.

The ball dropped onto the floor and Lily controlled it perfectly, like the many times her dad had shown her.

"You ready?" He asked. Lily grinned and went to run at Kobe with the ball at her feet. She was good. Not the best, but at least the ball didn't go a million feet in front of her when she dribbled the ball.

She looked up and took a shot. Though her dribbling was good, her shooting was awful. Kobe laughed as the ball sailed gratefully into his hands. Lily huffed.

"Yeah, I can't shoot that well." Said Lily.

"Well I can teach you." said Kobe, she walked out of the goal. "It's because you shoot with your toes." Said Kobe. "Try here." He pointed to his laces.

"And put some temper into your shots." Said Kobe throwing the ball back to her. Lily controlled it, knocked it to the side with the outside of her left foot and rifled the ball. Kobe couldn't get there in time and it sailed into the net. Lily shouted in delight, jumped up in the air with arms above her head.

"See!" said Kobe getting the ball. "The laces."

"Did you see that?" asked Lily, "I knocked it like this." She repeated the movement. "And BOOM!" she jumped up smiling mirthfully.

"I did." Said Kobe, "That was a great shot."

Though Lily didn't realise it, she and Kobe where being watched. Wendy looked at them and narrowed her eyes at the pair as they laughed. How could they bond over something as stupid as football? She needed a way to get Lily out of the way. She turned back to look at them, but it was going to be difficult.

"You want to split them up?"

Wendy turned round to see Petunia Evans leaning against the club house. "Because I could help you with that."

"Why do you care?" asked Wendy folding her arms across her chest, "She's your sister."

"Doesn't mean I like her." said Petunia. "She's just an over achiever." Wendy looked down at the floor and then back up at the elder Evans sister.

"Yeah, I want her out." Petunia smirked.

"All right, I'm going to call on you when the time is right, and I'll show you something that's going to make her and outcast." Wendy looked back at Kobe and Lily laughing with each other. This was going to be sweet.

"So why exactly are you dragging me through here?" asked Wendy as herself and Petunia walked through the forest.

"If you could do something freaky you wouldn't do it in public, would you?"

"What do you mean…freaky stuff?" asked Wendy.

"Heh, you'll see." Said Petunia. They got to the entrance of the clearing; Petunia shushed Wendy and leads her to the left to a tree.

"Ok, now, we climb." The two girls climbed up the tree and walked along the branches till they could see inside the clearing.

"What are we doing here?" whispered Wendy. "There just reading."

"Patience." Said Petunia, "She'll do it."

"Do what?" asked Wendy, "You haven't told me what it is she does."

"It's difficult to explain." Said Petunia not looking at her. "You see why when she does it." Wendy huffed but continued to watch them read and talk at regular intervals.

"So, how are things going with you and Kobe?" asked Elle.

"What?"

"Don't act all surprised, I think he likes you Lily."

"No he doesn't." said Lily, "He's…just being friendly, he's like that with everyone." Wendy gripped the branch she was holding onto tightly.

"Hey, want to see this." Lily picked up a flower from the forest floor. Wendy watched curiously as Lily held the flower in her palm, Elle moved in closer and watched with the same enthusiasm as Wendy.

Lily concentrated on the floor, it suddenly then sprang into life. The petals on the outside started pulsate, opening and closing of their own accord. Wendy was too shocked to say anything, she watched entranced as the flower began to pulsate in different patterns.

"Wow, that's so cool." Said Elle.

"I think you've seen what you've wanted to see." Said Petunia turning round and leading a shell shocked Wendy from the clearing. When Petunia was sure they'd put enough distance between them and the clearing she turned round.

"So, told you they were weird." She said. It took a few seconds for Wendy to reply.

"What…what is she?" she asked, "She…she made that flower move by itself."

"She can make things float to." Said Petunia. "And strangely some of my stuff to."

"Can you do that?" Petunia narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry?" she asked curtly, almost giving Wendy a chance to retract the question.

"You know, that stuff, you are sisters after all?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you." she said. "But alas, no, I can't do any of that…freaky, stuff. I guess that's what she is now. A freak."

"Why are you doing this to her?" asked Wendy, "I know why I am, but I don't see why you are?"

"Well." Said Petunia, "I'll put it to you like this. I'm tired of my sister being better than me in pretty much everything. The only thing I've got going for me, is that she's as shy as they come. But, recently she's being coming more and more out of her shell. This is my way of making sure she stays that little reclusive self."

"But why involve me?"

"Well think of it this way. Could you really survive being queen bee if my sister becomes more confident, she's smarter than you, better looking than you, and has the boys eating out of her hand. It's in your best interests to make this happen, because if the whole village finds out what she is, and they will find out, then she's going to crumble and sulk away, leaving you in charge."

Petunia roughly banged her finger into Wendy's chest. "Now, you're to make sure all the other girls see this and that the rumour spreads. Our contact is over." With that Petunia turned round and walked out of the wood.

* * *

><p>"Is that her?"<p>

"Yeah, she's the one." Lily turned her head to the sound of the conversation. But when she did the two girls where now trying their best not to look at her. Lily frowned uneasily and looked away from them and continued to walk to school. Were they talking about her? Why would they talking about her, she didn't do anything.

Lily walked through the gates to her school and again, it looked like people were looking at here, spying on her and talking about her. Almost like there were a hundred pairs staring at her but she couldn't see one.

Lily quickly made her way through to the playground to the bench that she and Elle usually sat on.

"Yeah, she can make things float in the air."

Lily snapped her head round to the source of the noise. The two girls that had said it now scurried away from Lily's gaze. A cold shiver ran down her spine, had people seen her levitate her book. No, they couldn't off, the only time she did it was in her room or the clearing, and no one in school knew about the clearing. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

The bell went for the start of the day and Lily made her way inside she looked again gingerly over her shoulder as she walked through the open door.

Lily was sitting on her own, on the bench watching football. She looked over at Kobe who was watching her, Lily waved, Kobe waved back while going red and then went back to the football.

"Hey! You!" Lily turned her head. Wendy Hawkins, she was the same size as Lily, but with blonde hair and more tanned skin than hers.

"What do you want Wendy?" asked Lily.

"Why do you hang out with the boys?" she asked, two of her friends flanked her, Lily shuffled nervously in her seat.

"There nice to me." Said Lily.

"No there not." Said Wendy. "They pity you."

"They do not." Said Lily,

"Why else would they let you hang out with them." Said Wendy smirking.

"They don't pity me." Said Lily. "They like me."

"They all think you're a freak." Said Wendy. Lily blinked.

"A…what?"

"A freak!" repeated Wendy, "That's what your sister says anyway." Lily froze, her sister.

"What about my sister?" asked Lily, her voice slightly broken?

"She says you do all this weird stuff." Said Wendy, "You can make things float in the air." Lily froze. How did Wendy know about that, no one knew about that.

"Is that, normal?" asked Wendy.

"But…you can't." Lily turned red, "No one knows about that."

"Well the whole village knows now." said Wendy. "You're a weirdo." She pushed Lily to the ground. Lily cried out as she hit the concrete, tears burning her eyes.

"Go! No one wants you here, you freak!" Lily got up quickly, gathered her things and ran. Tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

Lily went into a sort of trance for the rest of the day. But she could see people look at her then look away when Lily made eye contact. It seemed like everyone knew now. Everywhere she looked people where whispering and pointing at her. The bell to go home came round very quickly.

Lily gathered her stuff, and avoiding all eye contact with anyone she ran home. Tears she had fought back since lunch time were now stinging her face as she raced through the streets. She opened her front door and scampered up the stairs before slamming it shut.

She threw her bag on the floor, kicked off her shoes and threw herself down onto the bed, she picked up her blanket and cried into her pillow.

"_And the main bypass is clogged up, so many of the traffic is diverting into Cokeworth and going round. But the local authority is urging all HGV's to remain on the motorway as Cokeworth is unsuitable. In other traffic news."_

"Well thank good no one's come down here." Said Lavender to herself. She heard the door open. She turned round to see a blur of red hair run through at break neck speed. Lily shot up the stairs and Lavender heard her door slam. She got up and went upstairs. She could hear Lily crying in her room. Lavender opened the door and almost tripped up on Lily's shoes and bag.

Lily was buried face first into her pillow, her shoulders moving up and down to the sound of her crying. Lavender walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Go away!"

"No Lily." said Lavender. "What happened?"

"I hate Tuney!" shouted Lily into her pillow.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!" said Lily, "Everyone at school thinks I'm a freak!"

"A wha..? Lily?" Lavender turned Lily over. Lily sat on her bed while hugging her blanket, her usual bright green eyes where sad, red round the edges, and desolate.

"Why do people think you're a freak?" asked Lavender, "And how is it Petunia's fault?" Lily hugged her blanket more tightly.

"She told everyone what me and Elle do in the woods." Said Lily.

"And…what do you do in the woods?"

Lily got a book from her bedside table. She concentrated and the book started to float mid-air. Lavender gasped in amazement. Lily's concentration broke and it fell on the bed between them. Lavender looked at Lily amazed.

"So…"

"Petunia told them what I can do." Said Lily now looking out the window. "And now they think I'm a freak." The door closed downstairs.

"Petunia, get in here." Said Lavender loudly. A minute later, Petunia entered the room. Lily couldn't help but glare at her as she entered.

"Would you care to tell me why your sister has come home upset? Saying that everyone is calling her a freak?" Petunia bit her lip nervously.

"I can explain."

"You bloody well better!" said Lavender angrily. "First of, why are you spying on your sister?" Petunia shuffled nervously on her feet. Lavender raised an eyebrow, trying to coax an answer from her.

"Well?"

"Well don't you find it weird?" asked Petunia.

"Excuse me?" asked Lavender.

"She makes things levitate mum!" said Petunia, "That is not normal. And she does it for her own amusement."

"Regardless, why did you tell everyone at school?" asked Lavender. Petunia shrugged, but Lavender knew why.

"How did they believe you?" asked Lily. Both Lavender and Petunia turned to her. Petunia looked at her Mum.

"Answer her." said Lavender

"I…led to the woods and they saw you." Said Petunia timidly. Lily sprang from the bed so fast it made Lavender jump.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Lily shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU SPY ON ME AND THEN TELL THE WHOLE WORLD WHAT YOU SAW!" shouted Lily tearfully.

Petunia just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Lily stood waiting for an answer, but it didn't come. She tearfully shook her head and ran.

"Lily!" called Lavender as she ran down the stairs and out of the front door. Lily didn't see where she was going, the tears burned her face as she ran into the middle of the road.

"LILY!" Lily turned round. Bearing down on her was a huge lorry. It bleared its horn and Lily was like a rabbit in the headlights. Then, she saw her whole life flash before her eyes. She heard her mother scream, the brakes of the lorry, and saw the metal grill coming towards her. She placed her arm up in protection.

"Protego."

BURRFFF.

The lorry smashed against her…instead of sweeping her away…the grill crumpled around her. The trailer smashed into the truck pushing it up and the lorry forward. It seemed to linger in the air before smashing onto the tarmac.

Lily tried to decipher the sounds around her. She heard screaming, she heard the sirens of police cars in the distance and the sound of people shouting in the street.

"Oh my god."

"Did you see that?"

"How did she do that?"

"Look at that Lorry."

"It's…"

"She's fine."

"That's impossible."

Lily opened her eyes. The front of the lorry was a crumpled wreck. The front was caved in with a circular indent, it was spitting steam and oil as the driver, who deflated his air bag looked on dumbfounded at her.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" he asked shocked. Lily breathed deeply and looked around her. The entire neighbourhood seemed to be staring at her. Lily placed her protective arm down and began to cry. The tears welling up.

"I…I don't know." She croaked out. "I…I want my Mum."

Lily felt her mum come down and hug her fiercely. Lily looked around her. People looking at her, what she noticed was the same look on all their faces. Something she didn't knew could exist on a crowd.

Fear.

They were afraid of her.

"What did she just do?" Lavender looked over at the people lining the streets. They did looked afraid.

"I…"

"I'll tell you what I saw!" one woman said, "That truck should of side swept her! Instead." She pointed to the truck, "She held up her arm and that happened."

"Is she even normal?" asked one man. Lavender looked over. "Of course she is!" she said angrily, "She's my daughter!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked the driver, he'd got out from his cab and walked towards Lily and lavender. "Because no little girl I know can do that." He said, "It was like she's…made of steel."

"She's a normal little girl." said Lavender pulling Lily closer to her. "She's not made of metal."

"Then how do you explain that?" a man said pointing at the lorry. "No child could do that to a lorry!" Just as he finished, a police car pulled up. Two men excited the car and ran over.

"Did anyone see what happened?" one asked.

"Yeah." The woman said pointing at Lily, "She ran into the road and the truck slammed into her. That's the result." The policeman laughed as the other one took a statement from the driver who was now pointing over at Lily.

"Don't joke." The policeman said, "Really, what happened to the truck."

"I'm telling you!" the woman said pointing at Lily, "She caused this." The policeman looked over at Lily and Lavender. He walked over to Lily.

"Now tell me." He said, "Did you cause this?" Lily looked up at her mum who nodded encouragement.

"…Yes." she said quietly. The policeman bit this mouth and self-restraint. "Don't lie to me missy." He said smiling, "What really happened?"

"Uhm, Roy!" called the other officer.

"Not now." he snapped back at his partner. "Now tell me." He said smiling at Lily, "What happened?"

"Roy!"

"WHAT?"

"The driver's saying the same thing." The officer said flicking through his notes, "The girl ran into the road and…" he pointed to the lorry with his hand and motioned up and down with his pen. "This happened."

"You are joking sir?"

"No!" The driver said, "Ask anyone, that girl did this." Lily looked up at her mum.

"I want to go to my room." said Lily quietly.

"I think we both need to lie down." Said Lavender. She picked Lily up and started to walking inside.

"Where are you going!"

"Hey, you caused this!"

"That child needs testing."

"She's dangerous." Lavender whirled round.

"She has a name!" she said angrily, "Her name is Lily, she's eight years old, and is not dangerous!"

"How do you know, obviously you don't take well enough care of her if she's wandering in the street!" Lavender stormed inside and slammed the door, she locked it and walked with Lily into the kitchen. She sat Lily down on the table and looked at her.

"Tell me." She said, "Because I'm having a hard time of believing this as well."

"You did stop that truck, didn't you?" asked Lavender. Lily looked afraid, Lavender couldn't blame her one bit. She would be to if the roles were reversed.

"I…I…"

"Lily." Lavender placed two hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Tell me. What happened."

"…the truck hit me." Said Lily, "But…before it did…I heard something."

"What?" asked Lavender gently.

"Pro…Protego." Said Lily, Lavender shook her head. She held up Lily's arm and inspected it. Nothing. Not even a scratch, or red mark or bruise.

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Lily. "Everyone was really mad at me." Lavender shook her head.

"I don't know Lily." She said, "I really don't know."

"It…" Lily held her tongue.

"What is it Lily?" asked Lavender.

"It was magic mum." Said Lily finally, "What else could it be?" Lavender sighed deeply.

"Lily." She got down to face level, "I don't know what happened out there, but there is one thing I can tell you. There is no such thing as magic." Lily looked down as Lavender walked away.

"Protego?"


	4. Chapter 4

"_It was a truly amazing story Tom."_ The pretty reporter said. _"According to eye witnesses, the little girl ran into the road and, and this is the amazing part Tom, she was seemingly unhurt from this wreckage." _

**The Marauders Proudly Present Lily Evans In: The Marauders Year One**

The camera cut away to a lorry that was being towed away. Its front still crumpled in the peculiar circular indent.

"_No one can explain exactly how the little girl survived, or as to what happened. It is an extraordinary story. Here are some of the people who witnessed this instant."_

"_It was extraordinary."_ One resident said, _"She ran into the road and the truck wrapped around her."_

"_And then what happened?" _

"_She walked away."_ The woman said in disbelief. _"It was like she was…Super-girl."_

**Chapter Four**

"_There has been no word from the 'girl of steel's' family, but she has been named locally as Lily Evans an eight year old from Cokeworth who lives just across the road from where the incident took place. We spoke to one of her school friends who told us more about her."_

**What They Don't Understand**

"_She's weird."_ The girl said, _"She doesn't have any friends, she's nothing more than a teachers pet."_

"_Has she anything happened like this before?"_

"_She does do some strange things."_ The girl said thoughtfully, _"One time, she made her pen levitate. And she's really good at football."_ The girl scoffed, _"What girl is good at football?"_

**Written By Chambers10**

"_And there you have it Tom."_ The reporter said, _"Now, as I said the family haven't said anything, but looking at the girls background it might be an understatement to say it's unusual."_

"_This is Hannah Barnes, BBC news." _

"Thanks Hannah, that was Hannah Barnes there."

Martin looked over at his granddaughter. She looked down from the T.V and sighed and looked at her book again.

"You ok squirt?"

"Yeah." Said Lily, "I don't know how I did it."

"Neither do I?" said Martin. Lily sat up and Joined Martin on the sofa. She cuddled up to him.

"You just like your mother when you do that." He said.

"…did mum stop trucks to?" asked Lily. Martin laughed.

"Only with her looks." Said Martin.

"Why can I do these things?" asked Lily. "I don't want to do these things anymore."

"Isn't it cool being indestructible?" asked Martin.

"No." said Lily. "Nobody likes me anymore."

"Of course people like you." Said Martin.

"Everyone at schools afraid of me." Said Lily, "And they call me a freak."

"Your sister doesn't think that."

"She started it." said Lily lightly.

* * *

><p>Lily walked into school. She could feel all eyes on her as she walked towards were the boys were playing football. Elle was already there reading, Lily sat down next to her and then could feel all eyes on her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Lily looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ryan. "Everyone knows what happened with that truck."

"That still doesn't answer why I'm here." Said Lily.

"We've heard the rumours." Said Joel. "Apparently that isn't the only freaky thing you've done."

"How dare you." Said Elle standing up. "She hasn't done anything."

"Didn't you see the news report?" Said Joel, "She smashed up that lorry." He looked at her uneasily.

"She could easily do that to one of us."

"I wouldn't though." Said Lily, "You know me, I wouldn't." The boys looked round at each other.

"I'm sorry Lily." said Joel. "But…maybe it's best if you don't hang out with us anymore." The boys turned round and started to walk away.

"What, after one thing you're saying we can't be friends anymore!?" said Lily, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Lily, we can't be seen with you, or other people are going to start calling us weird as well." Said Joel turning his head. "You're different, strange, no one else here can do what you've done."

Lily whirled round and ran away across the playground. Her tears perfectly audible.

"Lily!" Elle shouted.

"Leave her Elle." Said Joel, "You can stay." Elle turned round.

"She was my friend long before you!" Elle said Picking both hers and Lily's bags up. "How can you be so mean?" She ran off after Lily.

"Was that really the wise thing to do mate?" asked Kobe. Joel shrugged.

"After everything her sister told us." He said, "It was for the best."

Lily ran into the toilets. She ran in and slammed the cubicle door and locked it. She sat on the toilet, knees against her chin and cried into them. After just finding a place where she belonged, it was now taken away from her because of this magic. But it wasn't her fault though. She couldn't control it, she couldn't dictate what it could do, she wasn't dangerous. She was normal, a normal girl, why couldn't people see that.

"Lily?" it was Elle's voice, "Lily, are you in here?" next heard her hand rasp the door.

"Lily, please open up." Said Elle.

"Leave me alone!" Said Lily. "Nobody wants me! Nobody wants to be my friend, EVERYONE HATES ME!" she sobbed into her knees.

"I don't hate you." Said Elle gently. She had followed her. Lily walked over and opened the door. Elle sighed and hugged her.

"We don't need them." she whispered in Lily's ear.

"It'll be me and you again." said Elle, "Like it's always been, we don't need anyone else." Lily nodded tearfully.

* * *

><p>Lavender wandered round the supermarket. She could feel eyes staring at her as she did the shopping. When she looked round. Coincidently, everyone else was now shopping. Lavender went back to the shelf and could feel the same eyes on here again.<p>

Since the report about Lily came out she was more of a recluse than ever before. She had been teased at school to make something happen. She would come home in tears and run to her room saying she never wanted to go outside again. Lavender had tried to coax her out. But to no avail.

And now Lavender was being scrutinised, she had got strange looks from the other parents when she dropped the girls off. Petunia had been coping well, maybe because she joined in with the teasing and distancing herself from Lily.

Lavender was looking at some bread when she could feel pairs of eyes on her. She tried to go on as if everything was normal, put still had underlying fear that she was being watched. She placed some things in her trolley and moved away. She could here whispers behind her. The insecure teenager inside her said it was about her, but really she knew it was about Lily. That damn news report had portrayed her as a local freak.

The rest of the shop went like that. Looks and whispers. In the end, Lavender was fed up of it. Why should she keep running from them. She turned round to see Mrs Williams from across the road talking to someone while looking at Lavender. Lavender dismissed the shopping and walked over.

"Ok, what is your problem?" Asked Lavender, "If you have something to say, say it to my face." The woman who was with her scurried away, but Mrs Williams stood firm.

"It's about your daughter." She said. "The village has been talking about her."

"My daughter has done nothing to deserve this abuse from you or your kids."

Mrs Williams looked around and leaned in closer to lavender.

"My kids were playing in our front garden." She said matter-of-factly. "They saw what Lily did."

"She didn't do anything." Said Lavender in a low but fierce voice.

"She stopped a truck with her arm." She said, "How are we supposed to explain that to our kids? Their afraid of her."

"That's—"

"Why do you think Lily comes home in tears every day?" she asked. "Their scared of what she'll do to them."

"Lily wouldn't hurt a fly." Said Lavender.

"How can we be sure?" said Mrs Williams sceptically. "What if she decides to do these things for her own gain. Who's going to stop her? You?" Lavender didn't have an answer.

"There have been rumours Lavender," she continued "There have been other instances of these sorts of people."

"What sort of people?"

"There…weirdo's. Claim that they have Magic." said Mrs Williams. Lavender froze.

"I…I have to go." Said Lavender. She left Mrs Williams standing in the aisle and left the supermarket.

"Clearly she's been thinking the same thing." Said Mrs Williams.

Lavender got into the car and drove away. This couldn't be a coincidence. Lily had been talking about Magic for a while, it never accurd to her that there would be other people who could do these things. The rest of the trip was filled with trying to find these other people. What other people.

She drove to the library. She went inside and went to the desk.

"Ah Mrs Evans, no Lily?"

"She's at school." Said Lavender. "I need some help."

* * *

><p>Lavender had some newspaper clippings under her arm and went back to the car. She was breathing deeply and looking at the headlines. It had taken a few hours, but she had gathered some evidence about others who had claimed to have magic.<p>

Children like Lily who had done the same things, or similar. Things that couldn't be explained.

A boy who blew up his aunt…the trail on him went dark when he was eleven. A girl who burned down her tower block, the fire service found no trigger, but the girl was dubbed a pyrotechnic by old friends, hence the blame. Her trial to went cold after turning eleven

Another girl who was hit by a car that flipped, leaving the driver seriously injured, and Like Lily after her, the girl had no injuries. She committed suicide. Lavender remembered thinking it was so sad at the time.

But now these strange things with Lily had gone from small incidents to the cake mixture falling to things that were very hard to explain. The school had phoned her up to say that Lily had got to the school roof. When questioned, Lily said she and Elle where running away from some bullies who were mocking her and she ended up on the roof.

It was sad. Because Lily now became even more of a recluse, and very shy around people she didn't know. She still had her one friend in Elle, she still saw her granddad, and still played football with her dad.

Lavender drove home, she went inside and called out she was home. John came into the hallway and hugged her.

"Hey, where you been?" he asked, "I ordered some pizza for the girls."

"I've just some research." Said Lavender handing John over the newspaper clippings. "It's not much, but maybe Lily isn't alone in this."

"Are you talking about the truck incidence?" Lavender nodded.

"And the school thing as well." Said Lavender.

"But look." She pointed at some highlighted lines. "All the cases where they haven't killed themselves before they turn eleven." She rummaged through the clippings and showed him. "They just turn dark." Said Lavender.

"Maybe when she turns eleven, these things might stop." Said Lavender. "I mean, there's no other mention of children doing this after then."

"There only rumours Lav." Said John, "Your thinking about this too much."

"I'm worried about her John." Said Lavender. "She's more reclusive now more than ever."

"People will get over it." said John. "Besides, there just rumours, there's no proof."

"Petunia seems to think so." Said Lavender. "But I was in the supermarket and it was almost like people where judging me." John instinctively hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about them."

"I'm not." Said Lavender. "I'm worried about my Lily. I don't want this to ruin all the hard she's done." John looked at the newspaper clippings, all the strange circumstances that other young children had found themselves in.

A girl who had been hit by a car but only had a small bruise from an impact that wrote off the car. Her trial to went dark after turning eleven. John searched through some more under Lavenders gaze.

"It's certainly…familiar." Said John. Lavender nodded and looked through to the kitchen at Lily who was eating her pizza quietly.

Her mother and father kept a very close eye on Lily. Magic doesn't exist, Lily couldn't be doing these things…abnormally. Lavender refused to believe it, these things don't happen by accident, there planned, there all…part of the plan.

But Lily was so light on her feet and was a little clumsy. Was she just…Lavender couldn't explain it. But as watched Lily more and more, she noticed that strange things did happen around her. At school, and at home, and people in the village noticed her and Elle doing these strange things. Some things could have been brushed off as coincidence, but something's, like the cake bowl incident, the lorry accident, just couldn't. The only other explanation…magic?

**1969**

John closed the door of the car door and the family walked towards the church. As soon as Lily got out of the car he could see people's eyes cast over her.

"I don't want to go inside." Said Lily going to get back in. It had taken them a good hour to convince her that she should go to church.

"Lily, no, you promised you would." Said Lavender.

"But everyone's looking at me." Said Lily. "Like I'm a freak."

"Well you are." Muttered Petunia.

"Petunia, stop it!" said Lavender sternly. "Come on Lily, no one's looking at you."

"But they are." Said Lily. "It's like they want me to do something."

"There she is." Lavender turned and glared at two small children who scurried off to their equally disapproving mother who ushered them inside. Lavender looked down at Lily who was starting to cry.

"Don't listen to them Sweetpea." Said Lavender. "Your fine, you're normal."

"Then why are they treating me like I'm not." Said Lily through tears.

"Because people are idiots." Said Lavender loudly. "Now come on. Or were not going to get seats"

"I don't want to go in." said Lily.

"Come on." Lavender took Lily's hand. "Were just going to have to face it head on, if you run, people may think you have something to hide." Lily sighed and walked with her mother who looked over at John who looked sadly at their daughter.

Inside the church they sat down in one of the pews. Lavender looked round and saw more people staring at Lily. She looked down at Lily and saw her staring at the faces staring back at her. Lavender squeezed Lily's hand and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome everyone." The priest had started, Lavender nodded Lily and to look up front, which she did.

"Now, in today's sermon, I'm going to talk about being different." Lily lifted her head up more.

"My father was a priest." He began, He was a young man, and her mum had told Lily that he fought in the war. He was broad with slightly curled blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. "So, I got stuck with the label known to every priest's kid: P.K. But, much to the congregation's disappointment, the title didn't stop me from being my mischievous little self." A couple of people nodded and said amen.

"I'd like to have a shilling for every time somebody came to me and said, "Little Sydney, you're the priest's son. You should set an example." In essence, they wanted me to be different, but they didn't understand. I didn't want to be an example! I was only a kid and wanted to have fun with my friends."

Lily picked her head up more.

"Nobody wants to be different. We want people to like us, and the safest way to do that is to blend in, to be like them. But following Christ has never been about blending in. Following him means to be like him, to respond to life and relate to people the way he would."

Lily frowned a little, he was part right. Nobody wants to be different, she certainly didn't want be. But sometimes people are different for the greater good. But this power was making her a social outcast, there was no way she could just, blend in.

"And, as we all know. Christ's message is to us all is to love thy neighbour, regardless of difference. Because even though I was a mischievous little tyke, not like every other Priest's son, my parents still loved me just the way I was. People in the community loved me just the way I was."

Lily sighed and looked to the side of her and saw more people staring at her. Maybe being a little berk was different from being able to make this levitate and making flowers dance.

Most of the service was spent dwelling on what it would be like to be normal. Not to have this stigma attached to you, Lily looked over again and saw more people looking away from her. Difference, a good thing, maybe if it was tasteful.

After the service the priest was saying goodbye to the congregation by the front door. Lily just wanted to get out quickly but was told they had to stay and say goodbye.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumours father." Lily turned her head instinctively to the conversation.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mrs Williams." The priest said a little perplexed.

"About the Evans child. And her acts of the devil." Mrs Williams said.

"I'm sure that an eight year old child can't be an agent of Lucifer." He said. "These rumours as you put it about her are just that."

"But what about the safety of our children Father." Another woman, Mrs Gayle said. "These must be acts of a higher power." The priest frowned.

"Ladies, may I remind you that our lord says to accept those who are different. I know Lily. She is a gentle spirit who wouldn't harm anyone."

"I refuse to believe a girl who can levitate books and stop trucks in their tracks is anything but normal, father." Said Mrs Williams. "Being different is all well and good but these things are more than a few personality traits, this is…this is something more."

"She's dangerous." Lily felt her hand being yanked. Her mother dragged her past the priest and roughly banged into through the two women.

"Hey watch where you're—!" Lavender and Lily turned round to face them that sent them into stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" asked Lavender. Both women and the Priest remained silent.

"No." said Mrs Gayle.

"I'm only asking because you seemed to be implying that my daughter is doing the work of the—"

"Ladies!" the priest said standing between them. "I may not know what's going on, but will you please."

"Save your breath father." Said Lavender, "I know now that we don't belong here." Lavender turned on her heel and walked away with her family into.

"God mum you're so embarrassing." Said Petunia trying to hide her face least anyone recognise her. "Why did you make such a scene?"

"It's called standing up for what you believe in Petunia!" said Lavender. "And I will not have anyone from my family be talked about like that by anyone!" They got to the car and began to drive off.

Lily watched timidly from the back as her mum ranted and raved about people from the church who were talking about her.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone."

"What was that Lily?"

"I shouldn't have gone, today." Said Lily, "Because then you wouldn't be so upset."

"No Lily." sighed Lavender and holding leaning on her arm that was rested against the window. "No, it wasn't your fault."

"Kinda was." Said Petunia.

"Petunia, not another word." Said Lavender. "It was mine, I reacted to them."

"You did what you had to." Said John. "You did what any of us would of done."

"Still doesn't mean it was right." Said Lavender. They pulled into drive and got out of the car. Lily changed and walked outside to the garden. She sat down on the grass and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"What do you want?" it was her mum's voice, and it sounded constricted.

"Hello Mrs Evans." It was the priest. "May we?" There was a long pause and then the sound of footsteps. Lily watched curiously as she saw her mum making something in the kitchen, but she could hear the sound of crockery being gotten out. Lily moved closer to the house to hear the conversation.

"Mrs Evans, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." The priest said. "Chinese whispers are something that I won't tolerate in my congregation."

"Well she certainly passed it on." Said Lavender. She placed tea and biscuits on the coffee table in the living room. Herself, and John where seated on a sofa with the priest while Mrs Gayle was sitting on one of the armchairs with Mrs Williams on the other one.

"I'm sure Mrs Gayle and Mrs Williams didn't mean any offense."

"Didn't mean any offense." Said Lavender half laughing. "How would she like it if everyone started to talk about her children. Making them believe that there's something wrong with them." Mrs Gayle squirmed in her seat.

"They are here to apologise." Said the priest.

"That I am." Said Mrs Gayle. "But I still know what I saw, my son, knows what he saw."

"And what exactly did you see?" asked John.

"An act of god, John." Said Mrs Gayle, "This was Providence."

"I'm sure they were under a lot of stress." Said John, "It all happened so fast."

"We know what we saw!" Mrs Williams insisted, "We all saw it. And we know from our children that this isn't the first time Lily has done something that can't be explained." Lily had heard enough. She walked away from the house and sat down on the grass with her knees up against her chin.

A few minutes later Lavender came out into the garden and saw Lily sitting very quietly. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"You ok Sweetpea?" she asked stroking Lily's hair. Lily remained silent.

"The priest made Mrs Gayle and Mrs Williams apologise." Said Lavender, in a hearty attempt to cheer Lily up, but she just looked on forward with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Lily, please, talk to me." Said Lavender.

"Is she right?" Lily turned her head towards Lavender. "Did god do this to me?" Lavender didn't know what to say.

"Did he make me like this?"

"I…I don't know." Said Lavender, she hugged her daughter tightly. "But all I know is that we all love you. And we wouldn't change you for anyone." Lily returned the hug. But still wasn't convinced.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Evans, so nice to see you again." Lavender shook hands with Lily's teacher, Mrs Cartwright and sat down in the classroom. It was Lily's parents evening, John was going to see Petunia's teacher and Lavender to see Lily's.<p>

"It's nice to see you to." Said Lavender taking a seat in-front of her desk. Mrs Cartwright shuffled a few pieces of papers and made herself comfortable.

"So…how has Lily been getting on?" asked Lavender.

"Well." Mrs Cartwright shrugged, "She's been doing really, really well." Lavender smiled.

"It's true." Continued Mrs Cartwright, "She's top of the class in well…everything."

"Really?"

"Yes." Mrs Cartwright placed some papers in front of her. "There Lily's test scores." Lavender looked down the list.

English Level 5

Mathematics Level 5

Science Level 5

Geography Level 5

History Level 5

P.E Level 5

"That's for her year?" asked Lavender.

"That's for year 6 tests." Explained Mrs Cartwright. "Lily gained 100% in year 4 and 89% in year 5 tests."

"That's amazing." Said Lavender.

"She's has the reading capabilities of a twelve year old." continued Mrs Cartwright. "She's reading novels by the library load. She's doing year 6 homework because she wanted something more difficult."

"She said she was doing work a year up." Said Lavender, "She never mentioned it was two."

"Well that's only quite recent." Said Mrs Cartwright. "But overall, her progress has been…remarkable. But…" Lavender leaned in closer. Mrs Cartwright was trying to find the right words to say.

"…She's very shy." She said finally. Lavender nodded.

"That…she is." Said Lavender nodding.

"She started to make friends with the boys in her year." Explained Mrs Cartwright. "She was slowly starting to come out of her shell. And then those rumours about her." Lavender sighed.

"As quickly as she started to come out she shot back in." said Mrs Cartwright. "It was such a shame, because people were finally getting to know her."

"How does she get on with the other people in her class?" asked Lavender.

"She's friends with Elle Rowling." Said Mrs Cartwright, "They seem inseparable."

"That they are." Said Lavender.

"But aside from that…" Mrs Cartwright shrugged. "She keeps herself to herself. So painfully shy."

"I only ask because she's been complaining of bullying." Said Lavender.

"We have been dealing with the issue." Said Mrs Cartwright, "But unfortunately we can't help her if she doesn't tell us, she may be shy but can be very stubborn and prideful at the same time."

"My husband says she gets that from me," said Lavender, "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." Said Mrs Cartwright. "But yes, I have noticed that she receives unwanted attention from some of the girls in her year."

"Why is that?"

"Honestly?" Lavender nodded, "I think there jealous of Lily. She's smart, good looking, has everything going for her. All the things that other girls crave." Said Mrs Cartwright. "I think once she has a little bit of self-confidence, they'll be no stopping her." Lavender nodded.

"I noticed that she got a Level 5 in P.E." said Lavender, "I never thought Lily to be into sports."

"Have you seen her play?" asked Mrs Cartwright. Lavender looked puzzled.

"This is a list of the activities we do and what results the children get." Said Mrs Cartwright, she pulled out a piece of paper and gave it Lavender, "These are Lily's results." Lavender looked down the list, her eyebrows travelling further up her face with each line.

"This can't be right?"

"It is." Said Mrs Cartwright. "We made her do all the tests again to make sure." Lavender looked back down at the list.

"She's certainly…different." Said Mrs Cartwright.

"I know what you mean." Said Lavender. "Is that all?"

"I think so." Both women stood up and shook hands.

* * *

><p>"Just tell Lily to keep doing what she's doing and she'll be fine." Said Mrs Cartwright, "It's nice to see you again."<p>

"Are we clear young lady." Said John sternly. Petunia mumbled an acceptance. "Now where clear, you can go." Petunia stalked out of the kitchen.

"She spends far too much time on her image and not enough on her work." Said John, "You can tell she's going to be trouble. How did Lily do?"

"She's great." Said Lavender getting up and moving over to fill the kettle, "She's top of her class, did you know she's moved up a year in her homework?"

"She never mentioned it." said John. Lavender sat again at the table and passed John his tea. "Thanks. But what else?"

"What have you been teaching her when you play football?" asked Lavender.

"Usual stuff." Said John. "Why do you ask?"

"She broke the school goalkeepers hand with one of her shots."

"Really?" Lavender nodded. She pulled out the list of P.E activities and handed it to John. He gasped as he looked down.

"See what I mean."

"That's…"

"Different is how her teacher described her." said Lavender. She sighed. "John, what if there is something different about Lily?"

"There can't be." Said John.

"No, listen." Said Lavender, "These, things that happen around her? There almost…superhuman, and those activities show she's already an Olympic style athlete."

"You gave birth to her in Sheffield." Said John "We didn't find her in a rocket from another planet."

"I know but, some of these things even I don't have logical answers for anymore." Said Lavender.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Said John.

"Please, just think about It." said Lavender, "What if she is…superhuman." John sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Superhuman and what?" he asked. "Have her taken away so the government can run experiments on her?"

"No."

"And if she is." Said John now standing up. "Then we have to think about the implications of it."

"Mum, Dad?" Both John and Lavender turned round to see Lily standing in the doorway in her pyjamas holding her blanket.

"What is it Sweetpea?" asked Lavender.

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh Lily come here." Lily wandered over and sat on her mums lap and rested on her chest. Lavender rubbed her hair soothingly.

"It's ok, it's over now." Lily closed her eyes and mumbled something into Lavenders shoulder. After a while Lily had fallen asleep again. Lavender gently picked her up and carried up to bed. She lay her down and pulled the duvet over her while John stood next to her.

"She seems so…normal." Said Lavender, "Yet all these strange things happen around her." they both watched as Lily turned over in her sleep. After a while they both back out of the room to give her some peace.

"She'll be the one to watch out for." Said John closing the door.

* * *

><p>Summer holidays. Lily loved them. It was a time where she could let her hair down and do what she wanted. Eat ice cream, go in the sea, and play on the beach. But more importantly it was a chance to explore.<p>

The Evans's went to the seaside every summer, it was always nice to get away from Cokeworth. They would go down to Devon for the sun, the sea, and more importantly the ice cream. The small village of Croyde provided all three. Staying in a lodge by the beach they could go anywhere they pleased.

"Come Lily, I said not that high." Said Lavender, Lily and Petunia where on the swings in the playground being watched by John and Lavender.

"Leave her alone." Said John, "I remember you used to go higher."

"Really mum!" shouted Lily.

"Higher than you are now." said John.

"Don't encourage her!" said Lavender hitting his arm.

"They're on holiday." Said John, "Besides, what's the worst that can happen." Just as he said that Lily jumped.

"LILY!" she soared through the air with a laugh, she landed again gracefully and skidded on the tarmac. Lavender marched straight towards her. Lily dusted herself down and saw her parents walk towards her.

"Lily Evans, I've told you before!" Lavender said angrily, "Don't jump off the swing!"

"But I didn't hurt myself." said Lily.

"That's not the point!" Said Lavender. "You could have broken your leg, or your arm!"

"But I didn't." said Lily.

"Lily!" Lavender got on her knees and held Lily by her shoulders.

"Stop it. Stop jumping of the swings, one day, what happened then might not. And you will hurt yourself."

"But—"

"But nothing, Lily." Said Lavender, "If this…magic as you like to know it can do things, hopefully it would give you some common sense to go with your intelligence." Lily sighed and bowed her head in defeat. There was no point arguing.

"Remember what I said." Said Lavender, "Try and not do this again…ok?"

Lily sighed, "I promise." She said begrudgingly.

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting on the beach reading her book, her dad and Petunia where playing in the sea, her Mum sitting next to her reading.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to go in the sea?" asked Lavender, Lily looked up from her book. Her pale skin was thickly covered with sun cream hiding under a big hat.

"I don't think so." Said Lily, "I like it here."

"Come on, you're really out going when we go into the forests."

"The forests have shade." Said Lily. Lavender smirked.

"Come on Lily, enjoy yourself."

"I am." Said Lily holding up her book.

"I mean in the water."

"Same to you."

"I'm your mother."

"Should that make any difference?" Asked Lily turning a page. Lavender smiled, picked up Lily's book and threw it aside.

"Come on you." She said grapping Lily's hand, "Where going for a dip." She yanked Lily of the blanket and ran towards the water. Clearly ignoring Lily's protests. Both screamed as the entered the cold water.

"MUM!" shouted Lily. Lavender just laughed and scoped Lily up and threw her into the sea. Lily hit the water. She was scared, and confused, her heart rate accelerated and she closed her eyes. She water around her swirled, engulfing her in a miniature tornado.

She could hear her parents scream as it threw her back. She continued to hold her breath as it flung further out to sea. She needed air. She needed it now, she swam up and poked her head out of the water. No rip tide or seasonal current could have flung Lily out so far. Lily kicked the water and screamed. She could only see the sky and no shore. But she could hear frantic screaming from somewhere.

Lily tried to make her way, but she couldn't see the shore line anywhere. She tried to kick but the current was to strong and was instantly thrown further back.

"Come on." Whispered Lily to herself, "Come on if I have magic I should be able to do it now."

But nothing.

This was it.

This was how it was going to end. Alone, drowning, because of magic. It got her in this mess, she was only under the water for a second, she panicked and…

Lily had an idea, she looked up at the sky. Maybe the last time she would. And stopped kicking. She fell into the water. Almost being welcomed by deaths grasp. If she needed to do that again, now was defiantly the time. The sky faded into the rippling water as Lily fell back. Almost heavenly music filled her ears as the sun brightened the water above her.

"Now would be good." Thought Lily. The outline of her vision went dark as the sun began to fade. Her fingers went numb first. She remembered that, then…bubbles, then her eyes flying wide open.

"Propello."

She shot through the water. Almost…in a dream like processes, until…sand! Lily's feet skidded on the softness and stood up. She gasped for air and suddenly collapsed onto her knees. She took deep breathes as she was soon enveloped in a big hug.

"Lily! Oh my god Lily!" he mother's voice was unmistakeable as she cried into her shoulder. "Oh my god Lily your safe." She felt another pair of arms round her, he Dads. Lily took a relaxing breath.

"Thank god you're safe." He whispered into her ear.

"How did you do it?" asked Lavender, her tear stained face looking at Lily. "You, yu, you were so far out? And now your, it's impossible."

Lily caught her mother's eye. "Magic." She said, "I used Magic."

Lavender could only nod before hugging her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**1969**

"I don't want to go!" said Lily, burying her face into her blanket.

"Why not? You were invited." Said Lavender as she placed icing on some cakes.

"But it's Wendy Hawkins mum." Said Lily, her voice muffled by the blanket. "She doesn't want me there anyway." She went back to her maths homework.

"Why wouldn't she want you there if she invited you?" asked Lavender. Lily lifted her face from the blanket. Because she was the person who said that I was a freak and made everyone think that I actually was thought Lily, she had kept those details from her mum, she still thought it was the news report that made people thinking like that.

"Because her parents invited everyone from our class." Said Lily.

"Well Elle's going to be there." Reasoned Lavender.

"Yeah." Said Lily slowly, "But they don't like her either." Lavender looked up at Lily who was writing down her answers.

"Why don't they like you?" she asked. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Said Lily, "Maybe because they think I'm a freak who can use magic." Lavender dropped her piping tube onto the counter and turned to face Lily.

"Lily, I'm sure that's not It." she said.

"What else is it?" asked Lily. "No one wants me there and I don't want to go. It's a win-win if you let me stay at home."

"Lily, this is the perfect opportunity to show them that you're not a freak. That they were wrong."

"But I'm not normal." Said Lily. "All those things were-"

"Lily, you are going to this party, no excuses." Said Lavender. "And we agreed that you weren't to talk about any of your accidents." Lily huffed and went back to her work.

"Besides Elle's going, I spoke to her mum." Said Lavender. "So it's not as if everyone there will hate you."

**The Marauders Proudly Present Lily Evans In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Five**

**What Is Normal?**

**Written By Chambers10**

Lily clutched onto her drink as the other kids ran around her having a good time. Wendy's house was the biggest house she'd ever seen, her back garden was almost the size of home which was full of food, drink and entertainment. All the other kids where having a good time, but Lily just didn't see the point. The bravado. Lily sat down on a chair and drank from her squash.

"I didn't think you'd turn up." Lily looked up to see Wendy Hawkins standing in front of her with her two minions as Lily saw it. Kathryn and Robyn.

"I was made to." Said Lily, "So please leave me alone."

"You're supposed to be smart." Said Wendy, "What's it like being in a place that no one wants you?"

Lily looked round. "Surprisingly like this." She said. "Are you done?"

"Not, nearly." Said Wendy. "No one likes you and yet you still try to make yourself heard. When is it going to hit you that everyone will hate you because you're different?"

"Look, I try to be nice to everyone." Said Lily getting to her feet. "So please just leave me alone, you'll get bored with me soon. Happy birthday by the way."

"You better not ruin it." said Wendy, "I didn't even want you to come." She looked at Lily distastefully.

"No one did."

Lily walked away. She went to the food table and started to put some things on her plate.

"Having fun." Elle stood next to Lily.

"A blast." Said Lily dryly, "Wendy's having a go at me for turning up."

"Me to." Said Elle. "Why did we come?"

"I have no idea." Replied Lily. Lily and Elle took their plates and walked to a big tree which they sat underneath and tucked in.

"She does know how to through a party though." Admitted Lily.

"Did you really want to come?" asked Elle.

"No." said Lily, "Mum forced me."

"Same, who wants to go to your bully's party." Said Elle.

"Well I'm hoping she'll have better things to do than annoy us." Said Lily, "If we just keep our heads down it should pass." Lily looked up at the sky and saw the clouds above her beginning to darken slightly.

"I hope your right." Muttered Elle.

"Hey freaks!" Lily and Elle sighed in unison. Lily looked up to see a gang form around her. She and Elle got to her feet and the group closed in.

"Stupid ginger." Said Wendy, "And your dumb friend. You're both freaks."

"Why do you think that?" Said Lily.

"Because you can make things float in the air you weirdo!" Said Wendy stepping in front of the group, asserting dominance. "Why is that?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll tell you why. Because you're a no good weirdo."

"I do not." Said Lily. "I'm just like you."

"No you're not." Spat Wendy, "You're different, abnormal." She stepped forward and into Lily's face.

"You're nothing more than a freak!" The clouds above Lily began to darken. Her breathing became deeper and her pupils dilated.

"I'm, not, a, freak." She said quietly but defiantly.

BANG.

"What the!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

"What happened to the table?"

"It exploded!"

"There's food everywhere!"

"MUMMY!"

"Ok everyone calm down."

Wendy turned round to Lily, her face covered in food. Lily being behind her didn't get the full blast. The sky rumbled and rain fell on the party. Everyone started running for cover. Except Lily and Elle who stayed rooted to the spot. Both looked over at each other nervously.

"Oh I'm in so much trouble." Said Lily.

* * *

><p>Lavender pulled up in the car. Lily was standing on the curb in the rain with her head bowed, almost like she was caught in the wrong.<p>

"I'm so sorry to spring this." Said Mrs Hawkins through the window. "We had a slight…"

"Mishap? I heard." Said Lavender opening the door for Lily.

"Thanks for inviting me." Said Lily timidly. "And for the goodie bag."

"You're very welcome Lily." Said Mrs Hawkins. "We'll see you soon." Lily got into the front seat and they set off. Lavender looked over at Lily who still had her head bowed.

"Did you have a nice time?" asked Lavender.

"No." Said Lily, "Until the food table blew up."

"And how did that happen?" Lily shuffled nervously in her seat.

"I don't know." She said quietly not looking up.

"Lily." Lily turned and caught her Mothers eye. As the green met blue the green looked away.

"You used your magic. Didn't you?" The silence was the answer she needed.

"I didn't mean to." Said Lily finally. "Wendy called me a freak." Lavender sighed.

"I told you I shouldn't have gone." Said Lily.

"I didn't know you'd cause your own food fight." Said Lavender.

"I'm sorry." Said Lily.

"It's ok Lily." Said Lavender sighing. "Just remember…try and keep a lid on it. Ok?" Lily nodded and looked up.

"This isn't the way home?" said Lily looking round. It wasn't. She had been so wrapped in the conversation she hadn't noticed them driving in a different direction.

"Oh am I?" said Lavender smiling. She pulled into a car park. Lily's eyes brightened as they saw the sign.

"Wimpy!" Lavender smirked.

"Well your Dad's taken Petunia to Sheffield." She said opening the car door. "I thought we'd have a little treat ourselves." Lily's solemn face was replaced by a huge grin and burning impatience as she opened the door.

"Thanks mum." Said Lily hugging her.

"Come on you." Said Lavender taking her hand and leading her inside. "Those bacon cheeseburgers never finish themselves do they?"

* * *

><p>"You two are weird."<p>

"Leave us alone Wendy." Said Elle.

"Nah, we like watching the weirdo's." said Wendy.

"You and your little mate are weird."

"Leave us alone Robyn." Said Lily looking up from the book she and Elle where reading.

"All you two do is sit and read." Said Wendy, "Who likes reading?"

"I do." Said Lily, "Now leave us alone."

"Oooooo getting naggy Evans." Said Katherine, "Afraid are you, you gonna tell teacher on us." All three giggled in unison.

"I will if you don't go away." Said Lily. She went back to her book, hoping they would get bored as they usually did and leave them alone.

"Oh real scary." Said Robyn, she leaned over and snatched the book away from Lily and Elle.

"Hey! Give it back!" shouted Elle.

"Got to get it first." said Wendy, the three girls ran off with the book.

"We should go get teacher Lily…Lily?" Lily had bounded off after them. "LILY!" Elle shouted trying to keep up her, but Lily was deceptively fast. She caught up with them in a flash.

"Give it back." Shouted Lily. The three girls stopped by a tree, where Lily had them walking back towards the trunk. Her green eyes narrowed at them, but the three where still laughing.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Wendy smirked and threw the book up into the tree.

"NO!" Lily watched in horror as the book got stuck on a branch near the top. The three girls giggled as they looked at Lily's crestfallen face.

"Good luck getting it down." Said Katherine. Lily took a deep breath and looked at the tree, there was a small branch near the bottom that could take her weight. She ran at the tree, she stepped onto the bark, and kicked herself up onto the branch, she was dangling from the branch. She pulled herself up on the branch and was on her haunches.

She looked round again and saw another branch to her left. She stood up and grabbed hold of it before hoisting herself up on that. After climbing a few more branches she finally came to the book. She smiled triumphantly as she held it in her hand.

"LILY EVANS." Her heart dropped, she looked down to see Mr Hawkins, the assistant head standing at the base of the tree, hands on hips.

"What are you doing up there?" he barked, "Come down this instant!"

"But it's not her fault." She could hear Elle's voice sounding protest, "Wendy threw the book up there, and Lily was trying to get it down."

"There will be no backchat from you Miss Rowling." Mr Hawkins said harshly, "Miss Evans, come down at once!" Lily sighed, she was going to be in trouble now. Lily started to climb down. O the trouble she was going to be in, climbing school property, risking her life, what would her parents say, she was going to be grounded, she was sure of it.

SNAP

Lily watched in horror as the branch she was standing on gave way, the fear coursed through her as she fell to earth, Elle screamed, but…something was different. Lily fell to earth but landed with a gentle thud on the floor, rather than a full on crash. Lily blinked, she was fine, she was absolutely fine, she looked up at the branch, she must have fallen at least eight feet. Lily stood up and brushed herself down, she then looked at the scene before her.

"She was caught climbing school property." Said Mr Hawkins, "I'm sorry Mrs Evans but this is not allowed."

"But Mr Hawkins." Said Lavender, "Why did she have to scale a tree to retrieve a book that was thrown up there by one of her classmates."

"I don't know." Said Mr Hawkins, "Maybe that's something Lily could shed light on."

Both the adults looked at Lily who was sitting on a chair next to her mother, she was looking at the floor with her hands pinned firmly on the seat of the chair.

"Lily," said Mr Hawkins, "Why where you climbing the tree."

"Because Wendy threw my book up there." Said Lily.

"And why did she do that?"

"I don't know." Said Lily, "Me and Elle were reading, and she came over and snatched it away from us."

Mr Hawkins leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"This isn't the first time you've ran in with those three is it." Lily could feel the anger rising in her, she was getting punished for something she wasn't at fault for.

"They call me and Elle weird." Said Lily slightly frustrated, "I haven't done anything to them."

"Miss Evans this is not an isolated incident." Said Mr Hawkins, he walked towards the window in his office. "You and this group seem to have a bit of a run in from time to time."

"I haven't done anything." Said Lily more angrily, "Wendy stole the book from me."

"Really." Said Mr Hawkins, "I doubt my daughter would do anything like that." Lily scowled as the anger swelled up in her.

"Mrs Evans I think we might have to talk about."

BANG

The bulb in lamp exploded, all three looked surprised. Lily backtracked in her seat while Mr Hawkins had run back to the other side of the room.

"It's ok Lily." Said Lavender, "It's alright." Mr Hawkins looked at the lamp and inspected it.

"I'm very sorry," he said, "That's…never, happened before?" Lily leaned in a little closer and saw it for herself. After a swift apology and hasty Lily and her mum where walking home. But Lily wasn't really talking to her like she usually does.

"You shouldn't start arguments Lily." Said Lavender.

"I didn't do anything though." Said Lily quietly.

"I know you didn't Lily." Said Lavender, "But please don't in future ok."

"Yes mum." Said Lily reluctantly.

"Come on. Let's go see Granddad." Said Lavender. Lily's face lit up.

"Really?" she said, "we can go."

"Sure." Said Lavender, "He'd love to see you." Lily set off with Lavender struggling to keep up.

"Granddad!" shouted Lily as she bounded through the door.

"Hey squirt." Lily hugged her Granddad. "Had a good day?"

"It was ok." Said Lily, Lily then made her way to the kitchen as Lavender came through. She pulled out Lily's blanket and she took it gratefully.

"Sorry dad." said Lavender, "I had to be called in, Lily's been in trouble."

"Lily? No, surely."

"She got caught climbing a tree on school property." Said Lavender as they walked into the kitchen. Lily instantly went solemn again as she sat at the table, burying her face in her blanket to avoid there gaze.

"That's nothing. I once got 2 lashes for climbing on the school roof."

"Dad." Lily smiled and giggled, Lavender shook her head and Lily and her granddad laughed.

"Here, squirt." Lily watched as her Granddad reached to one of his cupboards and pulled down the green tin. Lily grinned as he placed it on the table and opened it. As always, it was filled to the brim with bourbon biscuits. Lily instantly took one.

"Ah, ah young lady." The biscuit was halfway to her mouth when she saw her mother shaking her head.

"Can I have one please?" She asked.

"You know you don't have to ask when you're round here." Lily grinned and ate the biscuit. She had a strange way of doing it, she would bite one half of the biscuit off and then eat the inside and other half of the biscuit.

"Mum wouldn't approve of that." Said Lavender, "She'd say, oh Martin, make sure your granddaughters polite."

"And she is." Said Martin, "You sometimes don't give her enough credit."

Lily helped herself to another biscuit. "Can I put the radio on?" she asked.

"So long as it's not—"

"Of course you can."

"Thanks granddad." Lily scampered from the room again.

"Dad."

"What? She comes round I want her to enjoy herself." Said Martin. "If she likes music you should be encouraging her."

"Yeah but…some of these bands around their sending out the wrong message to youngsters."

"Do you really think that kids Lily's age really care about that?"

"But if they do."

"Lav darling, you worry too much." The sound of the radio blared through the house. "You should be embracing the fact that she has an interest." Lavender placed three teas on the table.

"Lily, there's tea on the table for you. I wish she'd start making more friends."

"What's wrong with the friend she has?" asked Martin.

"That's it." said Lavender, "Her one friend. Petunia has a huge circle and yet she only has one."

"She seems happy that way." Said Martin,

"…she has problems with the other children." Said Lavender.

"Really."

"Yes." Said Lavender, "These girls who she had a run in with, it wasn't the first time." Lavender took a gulp of tea. "I think she's being bullied."

"Why do you think that?" asked Martin.

"She doesn't like socialising with anyone." Said Lavender, "She's painfully shy round other people and she said the other children in her class call her weird."

"Kids can be cruel." Said Martin,

"I do worry about her." said Lavender.

"She'll be fine." Said Martin, he looked over into the living room and watched Lily.

"She'll be just fine."

"There are other things as well." Said Lavender in a hushed voice.

"Like?" said Martin.

"Well…" Lavender shuffled her chair closer. "Strange things happen around her. When she's mad or upset." Martin gave her a questioning look.

"The other day, Lily and Petunia where having an argument and we sent them to their rooms. Petunia slammed her door, when Lily slammed hers, every single one in the house slammed shut."

"Everyone?"

"Every single one." said Lavender, "And at school, in sports they did the 100m, do know what Lily's time was?" Martin shook his head.

"Nine seconds. Dead."

"Did the stop watch break?"

"No, nine seconds dead. A new world record, they made her do it twice to make sure she wasn't cheating."

"That is impressive." Said Martin, "They want her to go to a club?"

"No, we've told her she can't do sports anymore." Said Lavender, "Because her shots put the school goalkeeper in hospital, she swims the length of the pool like an Olympic swimmer. She's almost…superhuman."

"Wasn't Superman like that."

"She's not from another planet." Said Lavender, "But these things are strange. I can't explain them, and neither can she." There was a silence from the room that made the atmosphere uneasy.

"Well, her birthday's in a couple of weeks." Said Martin, "What does she want."

"She wants her own radio." Said Lavender, "She always uses ours, listening to her own music."

**1970**

Lily was on her bed with all her presents around her, but the only one she was using was her brand new radio. She lay down on her bed listening to Albatross before a knock came on her door.

"Lily, turn that down, I can't hear the results coming through!"

"Sorry dad." said Lily happily, she turned the volume down, slightly. She picked up her new book as well, Tarzan of the apes and began to read. She loved these lazy weekends, where she could now listen to The Who, The Beatles, and her personal favourite, Fleetwood Mac. She looked up at her ceiling at the new poster and Mum and Dad had given her, Lindsey Buckingham playing a guitar with his name embezzled underneath. Lily bit her lip and squirmed on her bed, what she didn't notice was some pictures on her window sill, some stray books on the floor starting to float in mid-air. She was blissfully unaware as she nodded her head to the tunes from her new radio.

"LILY!" Lily sat up with a start, making everything in the room fall onto the floor.

"Didn't you hear me? Turn that radio down!"

"Sorry Dad," said Lily turning it down more.

* * *

><p>Lily walked down the rows of suburban houses and turned into her granddads house. She'd always go round at the weekend and after school. Petunia uses to as well, but she grew out of it. Mainly Lily went because he used to let her listen to the radio, so really now she had her own she didn't need to. But it had become habit for so long Lily couldn't imagine doing anything different.<p>

Lily slowly started to get into more of a routine, the routine was going to her granddads, have a cup of tea, listen to music and do her homework. She sometimes stayed for dinner, but her mum liked her back for family dinner. But she always stayed for the weekend.

She nodded her head to the music as she wrote. She lay down on the floor writing up her comprehension work while the fire flickered in the background. Lily leaned over and helped herself to another bourbon biscuit and smelled her blanket. Martin stepped into the room and sat down in his chair.

"You ok there squirt?"

"I'm fine thanks." Said Lily looking up and smiling. "This homework is hard though."

"Well you did ask for something more challenging." Said Martin.

"I did." Said Lily sitting cross legged, "Just not this tough. But it's done though now." she closed her book and threw it front of her and picked up another biscuit.

"Your mother always liked a challenge as well." Said Martin.

"Everyone says where alike." Said Lily.

"Well you are." Said Martin, "Trust me squirt, listen to your mother, she knows a lot."

"Have you used an magic recently?" asked Martin.

"No." said Lily, "I don't know what triggers it."

"Your mum said you did really well at sports."

"So good they won't let me play anymore." Said Lily, "I don't know why? I ran really fast and they were suddenly scared about it." Lily sighed. "I don't know."

"But nothing that big after what happened on holiday?"

"I have no idea how I did It." said Lily sitting cross legged and eating another biscuit.

"Neither do I." said Martin. "I was certainly amazing."

"It's always like that." Said Lily. "But why can I do these things?"

"I have no idea squirt." Said Martin, "But be careful with it."

"But I can't control It." said Lily. "How can I be careful with something I cannot control."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Said Martin.

"How are you getting on at school?"

"I'm still top of the class." Said Lily.

"I know that." Said Martin, "But with your class mates, your mum tells me you get involved in scuffles."

"I don't why they pick on us." Said Lily quietly, "I try to get along with them."

"There just jealous." Said Martin.

"Really?" asked Lily into her blanket.

"Of course they are." Said Martin, "You don't worry about them." Lily smiled and ate another biscuit.

* * *

><p>"Your own a radio!" said Elle excitedly, "That's so cool." Lily and Elle where in the wood, more specifically, a small bank that the river ran down. Lily was messing with the tuning before she found the appropriate station. Both girls looked on excitedly as the radio burst into life.<p>

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Said Elle, "I really wish my folks would get me one." said Elle in a longing voice.

"I thought my Mum was going to have a heart attack when I opened It." said Lily, "She had a word with my Granddad about spoiling me."

"Lily, this is a really cool present."

"I know, not to mention the record player he got me as well."

"I can't wait for us to do this during the summer." Said Elle.

* * *

><p>Lily waited on the wall for Elle, she let her legs wobble over the side as she looked up at the old factory. She soon heard footsteps and saw Elle walking towards her, her head was bowed, and dragging her feet.<p>

"Hey Elle." Lily said excitedly. She jumped from the wall, landing gracefully on her feet. As Elle got closer Lily noticed that Elle was upset.

"Elle, what's wrong?" asked Lily. Elle looked up, her brown eyes full of tears.

"Lily, I'm moving."

"What?"

"I'm moving." Said Elle, "My Dad got a job in London. I leave next week."

"Can't…can't you stay?" Lily reasoned,

"I can't." croaked Elle, "I have to leave." Lily stood shocked as her world seemed to come crashing around her.

The next week was very quiet, not even the random magic could cheer either Elle or Lily from the impending inevitable. The last week was spent going to all the usual haunts, the park, the woods, the river bank, all the places that would make Lily so alone. Lavender said to Lily it would be a great chance to make new friends, instead it made Lily fly into a rage and she blew up all the bulbs in the house. Lily went to see Elle leave, she walked to her house with her Mum.

"Promise you'll write?" asked Elle.

"I will." Said Lily, "You to."

"I will Lily, and." She leaned in closer, "Tell me if anything comes of your magic."

"I will." Said Lily tearfully. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to either," said Elle, "I'll see you soon." Lily watched tearfully as Elle got into her car. She watched as it drove away, Lily turned round to her mother and hugged her.

"I don't want her to go." said Lily.

"I know you don't Lily." Said Lavender, "But we'll work something out."

* * *

><p>Lily felt numb going to school without Elle, the walk was very lonely without her friend to talk to her, to show off her magic to. School just reminded her of what she lost, the empty peg next to her, the empty seat during her lessons. Lunch time came and Lily was sitting by herself eating and reading her book, she always stopped at the end of the page waiting for Elle, quietly realising she wasn't there, she turned the page.<p>

"Hey, Evans!" Lily looked up timidly to see Wendy and a gang of people with her.

"What you doing eating on your own weirdo?" She would also now have injure the taunts alone now.

"None of your Business." Said Lily.

"Where's your freak friend?" sneered another girl.

"She left." Said Lily sadly.

"Ah yeah, your freak friend decided to leave you, good job to." Wendy looked up at Lily and back again.

"Stupid Ginger freak." Lily's temper began to flare, she needed to get away. She stood up abruptly and gathered her stuff.

"Where you going?" Jeered Wendy.

"Away from you." Said Lily stiffly. She swung her bag over her shoulder and went to make off. But when she turned round her path was blocked. She took a couple of steps back and turned only to see a circle had formed around her. She began to breathe deeply and looked round for an escape.

"You're not going anywhere, Evans." Said Wendy, "No one here likes you, you don't belong here."

Lily looked round nervously, everyone around her was laughing at her, and she felt isolated, vulnerable.

"Say something, ginger nut." Said Wendy forcefully.

What could Lily say, she was surrounded by everyone, and her magic couldn't help her now. So, she stayed quiet.

"Say something retard!" shouted Wendy.

"Please, just, leave, me, alone." Said Lily, her voice broken and eyes filled with tears. The circle around her started to close in.

"Or what you gonna do Evans? Oh that's right, nothing." Wendy walked up to her and pushed her. Lily fell to the floor with a crash. The tears began to flow freely as she stood up again.

"Just leave me alone." Lily cried. Lily could now hear the jeers from all around her, her mind was disorientated being pushed, and insults flying from every direction. Someone pushed her from behind to the floor, she let out a yelp as she hit the floor. She stood up gingerly only to feel a shearing pain on her head, she placed her hand on her head and looked at her hand, and it had blood on it. Lily Started to get angry.

"Leave, me, alone." Said Lily low but fiercely. No one listened, and the name calling and jeering continued. Lily brought her hands to her head and covered her eyes, trying to block out the name calling and screamed.

"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" it all went quiet.

No sound.

In the relative darkness of her hands she thought she must of teleported herself away. She parted her fingers gingerly and looked at the ground, then, she took her hands away.

There was nobody, nobody at all. Lily looked round the deserted playground. Toys stood where there players had been only seconds before, the swings where kids had been swinging on their own.

Lily started to breathe heavily and fast as she looked around manically for someone. But the playground was deserted. Lily took a step back, then another; before she knew what she was doing she whirled away and ran.

She ran out of the gate, leaving it banging as she let her feet carry her. The tears streamed down her face as she ran down the streets.

It was all her fault, she had messed up, and she knew this would happen. She had gone too far, she needed to put away. But she just ran, her feet carrying her quicker than they ever had before.

Then, her house came into view. Her pace quickened as she opened the gate and ran to the front door. She yanked it open and raced through.

"Lily?" her mother said surprised, Lily ignored the call and opened the cupboard under the stairs and locked the door. She hugged her knees against her chin and cried into them. She should stay here, in the dark, the cold, away from human contact. Her thoughts of self-loathing where disturbed when the phone rang.

"Hello?...What?" there was a significant pause from Lavender.

"Yes, yes Lily's at home. Why?" Lily's sobs subsided as she listened to the conversation ensued.

"…really?...right…yes I'll talk to her, ok thank you, goodbye." Lily could hear the footsteps coming over.

"Lily?" she saw a shadow go across the bottom door, and felt her mother lean against the door. Lily looked up at the door.

"Lily, what happened?" asked her mother gently. But Lily couldn't control her crying.

"I don't know Mum?" she croaked eventually. "I just…" she trailed off before sobbing again.

"Did you use magic?" asked Lavender.

"…I didn't mean to." Croaked Lily.

"No Lily, no it's alright." Said Mrs Evans gently, "But, what did you do?" There was a pause as Lily slowly began to calm down.

"Everyone was picking on me." Said Lily, "And I wished they would just go away, and…they did." Said Lily.

"That explains the phone call." Said Lavender, she paused as she listened to her soft cries. "Lily, it wasn't your-"

"NO!" shouted Lily, "NO, IT'S MY FAULT! IT WAS MY POWER, MY RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Lily, please." Reasoned Lavender, "it wasn't—"

"IT WAS THOUGH!" Shouted Lily, "IT WAS ME, I DID IT, I MADE THEM ALL DISAPPEAR!" She started crying again. And it pained Lavender to hear her so upset.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE DIFFERENT!" shouted Lily, she started to cry again.

"I want to be like you." She sobbed. Lavender unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Lily looked up with tear stained eyes.

"I want to be normal." Said Lily.

Lavender smiled at her daughter, and crawled towards her.

"Lily, there is nothing different about you." She said softly.

"Yes there is!" said Lily through tears, "Can you do this!?" she picked up some toy knights from the side and held her hand open. Lavender watched in amazement as they began to fight each other. With a swish of her hand Lily threw the soldiers on the floor and buried her head back into her knees.

"Lily…" No response. "Lily, look at me." Lily looked up slowly. Lavender sat next to her and hugged her. Lily returned the gesture.

"Now, I want you to do something for me." Lily looked up at her mum. "Close your eyes." Lily closed her eyes gladly.

"Now, forget what you see." She said, Lily could feel her hand taken away from her leg. "What do you feel?" Lily felt her hand against her mother's chest, she heard the thumping beats of her heart.

"Your… your heart." Said Lily.

"Yes," said Lavender, "Now," she moved Lily's hand to her own chest. "What do you feel now?" Lily concentrated and felt the same thumping in her chest.

"My heart beat?" said Lily, Lavender smiled.

"Exactly." She said. She lifted Lily's chin.

"No different from me, your sister and your father, see." Lavender shuffled on the floor.

"I see…two ears," she said running her hands up Lily's face, "Two eyes…a mouth…and hair." Lavender looked down at Lily.

"See, no different from me." Said Lavender.

"But why can I do these things." Said Lily gently, "It scares me." Lily looked up at her mother, blood trickling from the wound on her head. Lavender gasped and ran her hand gently across the skin. Lily winced. It made her heart bleed, she gathered Lily into a big hug. Lily clinged onto her mother. Her mood soothed by the thumping beats of her mother's heart. It was comforting, she felt safe now.

"I don't know." Said Lavender. "Look, Lily." Said Lavender, "Try not to do these things anymore, ok."

"But what was I supposed to do?" Asked Lily gently. "Just let them bully me?" Lavender was left speechless. She swallowed her breath.

"No, no Lily, you weren't." she said stroking her hair. "But promise me you won't do things like this again, I don't want you to be this upset."

"Ok mum." Said Lily, "I'll try."

* * *

><p>As she requested, they left her alone, all of them, they were even more scared of what she could do. It was nice in a way. She was able to read alone, no one would bother her, but she did miss human contact. She missed Elle, someone who wasn't scared of her, someone who sort of understood what this like. She heard a twig snap behind her. Lily turned quickly and looked deep into bush she was behind, was somebody watching her? Lily looked round again and went back to her book.<p>

Lily glanced uneasily over her shoulder and back to her book. In the shadows, when her back was turned, a small shallow face emerged.

Lily walked to her grandfathers. She didn't want to go home just yet, she fancied seeing him. She walked down the road, and still had that uneasy feeling she was being watched. As she go to the front door she looked over her shoulder again, she opened the door and walked in. He was sitting in his chair watching the news on the T.V

"Hey Squirt."

"Hey granddad." Said Lily kicking off her shoes. She walked into the living room where her granddad was sitting.

"_And in other news, there was a lucky escape today for young Mary McDonald today, as she seemingly fell over fifty feet and survived._

_Witnesses say that the youngster just seemed to fall and bounce to the ground. He girl in question received no injuries and now we have an interview with her" _

Martin turned the T.V off. "Hate those slow day snippets." He said, "Never anything there relating to us."

"How you doing?"

"Ok." Said Lily, quietly, "People still won't talk to me."

"Are you upset?" asked Martin.

"No," said Lily, "I only have one more year then I can go to the same school as Tuney."

"She'll talk to me then."

"I'm sure she will." Said Martin.

"Granddad."

"Yes."

"I think someone's watching me." Said Lily.

"Watching you?" said Martin, Lily nodded. "Why would someone watch you?"

"Maybe after what happened at school." Said Lily, "I just feel like someone's watching me."

"I'm sure no one's watching you sweetheart." Said Martin, "Maybe your just feeling a little lonely."

"Yeah," said Lily looking out of the window at a bush. "Maybe I am."

* * *

><p>Lily sat on her bed hugging her knees. The rain battered her window as the thunder and lightning roared outside. It was a fowl night. But perfectly suited to her state of mind. Fractured and confused. She missed Elle, she felt so alone, the teleportation incident only emphasised that her magic was becoming stronger, more dangerous. It was fun to begin with. But now it had a real degree of uncertainty surrounding it. She stood up from her bed and made her way towards the window.<p>

She opened and backtracked when the storm hit her. She placed a hand up to shield her eyes as the wind blew her hair back. Lily crawled out of the window, she looked to her right and scaled the drainpipe down into the back garden. She landed with a thud on the wet concrete and looked round at the dark rain lashed surroundings. Lightning flashed the sky which made Lily took up, the sound of thunder roared. Lily took a look back at the house and made her way out.

She wasn't really surprised not to see anyone around. Who would want to come out on a night like this anyway. And yet…Lily liked it. The way the wind wrapped around her, the rain pounding on her skin, and the nice warm feeling of being alone. And yet she was still sad.

Magic, she didn't want it, not anymore, it was fun while it lasted but now it was dangerous. People could have been hurt, what if she hadn't teleported people straight to their houses. What if she teleported them somewhere dangerous, a lake, a warzone.

She was dangerous, far too dangerous to be on her own. What if they manifested into something more, who would stop her? She hadn't met anyone like her before, anyone who was magical.

With her aimless wandering she found herself outside of the church. Lily looked up at the steeple and saw lighting tear across the sky. Maybe he did have all the answers.

Lily heaved the doors open. The rain drops amplified on the stone floor as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Lily walked in and looked around at the roof architecture till she got to the middle of the aisle. She stopped and turned to see the main aisle leading up to the Alter with the stain glass windows behind it of Jesus.

"How did you do it?" asked Lily. She walked slowly down the aisle. "You walked on water and turned water into wine and yet people thought you were the messiah." Lily stopped and stared at the glass figure.

"Yet when I make a book float in the air, people get scared." She was half hoping for the glass picture to talk back to her, but it didn't. "Where am I going wrong?" Again, nothing.

Lily breathed deeply. She didn't know why she was getting angry, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer here and yet she was expecting one to fall out of the sky.

Lily turned and walked purposefully to the back of the church and picked up a small collection dish. She turned back and walked down the aisle with it in hand. In a fit of anger she threw it like a Frisbee towards the alter. It whizzed in the air and smacked against the cross in the middle of the Alter. It fell onto the stone floor with a clang. Lily was panting while looking at the fallen cross.

"Hello?" Lily turned her head.

"I saw the door open. I was wondering if you needed any-" It was Sidney, the priest.

"Oh, Lily." he said. "What are you doing here?" Lily went to answer but didn't. Instead what came out was a very long "Uhmmmmm." Sidney chuckled.

"It's ok it you don't want to tell me." He shrugged his coat off and placed it over a pew to dry.

"I was looking for advice." Said Lily.

"Advice?" Lily nodded. Strangely, Sidney laughed. "You won't get any advice from him." he said pointing up at the stain glass window of Jesus. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Advice is something you ask for when you know the answer but can't face It." he explained. "What you're looking for is guidance."

"Guidance?"

"Yes." Sidney walked past Lily and sat on the stone step leading up to the Alter. "That's when were lost, and need help turning in the right direction." He patted the stone behind him.

"So Lily, what's on your mind?" he asked. Lily gingerly walked forward and sat down next to him.

"I don't really know where to begin." She said. "It's…it's difficult to explain."

"Well, a good place to start is the beginning." He said. "But, I can guess that it's because of the rumours going round about you." Lily nodded.

"There not rumours." Lily met his eye. "There true."

"I refuse to believe that." He said. "Children can be cruel but."

Lily turned around and concentrated on the fallen cross behind them. Sidney turned round to and saw it rise slowly off the floor. His mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape as it landed back on the alter. Lily relaxed and turned to him, Sydney looked at Lily and back at the cross and back to her.

"That's impressive." He said now with a slight smile.

"It doesn't scare you?" asked Lily curiously.

"It's…different. I'll give you that." He said, he got up from the step and walked to the alter. Lily turned her body and saw him picking up the cross and inspecting it in his hands.

"Well I don't want it anymore." Said Lily.

"Why?"

"Because it's ruining my life." Said Lily. "I have no friends, my sister is jealous of me because of it and the whole village is scared of me. Why…why did god give this to me?" Sydney didn't answer straight away.

"Well. They say that he comes in mysterious ways, Lily." he said sitting back down next to her. "I think, whatever his plan, he has given you this gift for a reason."

"To make me unhappy."

"No, his reasoning may not be apparent now. But, one day, you will know why he gave you this gift. And when you do, it will all make sense. Look at Jesus; he didn't know what his power meant until he saw that his people needed his help."

"Jesus wasn't hated by his community though." Said Lily darkly.

"You'd be surprised." Said Sydney. "He was dismissed, laughed at, beaten and humiliated, but he stuck to his principles. So much so that The Romans had him killed."

"People won't kill me will they?"

"No, no." said Sydney laughing. "I doubt there'll be a witch hunt for you just yet Lily."

"But what am I supposed to do with it while I figure why I have it?" asked Lily, "I can't just wait?"

"Is suppose not." Said Sydney. "Why don't you stop focusing on how it affects you as an individual, and instead, see how it can help other people."

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Said Sydney. "But, you're a smart girl." He pointed to the stain glass window behind them. "You have more in common with him than you want to admit. But, I think he has helped you find the guidance you need to take the next big step in your life."

"How do I see it?" asked Lily.

"When we hit our lowest point." Explained Sidney, "We are open to the greatest change."

"What change is that?"

"Whatever change you make it." said Sidney.

"What if god doesn't like that Change?" asked Lily.

"Well god did create us in his own image, Lily." Said Sidney. "He loves everyone regardless of their choice."

"He did?"

"Well of course he did." Said Sidney raising an eyebrow. Lily got up and began to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You were right about one thing." Said Lily turning back round. "About the greatest change part. And after hearing that, I don't want to follow this religion anymore."

"Why?" asked Sidney getting to his feet.

"I've seen what people are capable of." Said Lily. "I've been bullied and humiliated by them, and if your 'all loving and caring' god made those people in his own image, then I don't want to be part of this façade." Lily continued to walk towards the doors.

"And thank you for helping me realise that!" she called as she walked back into the night.

* * *

><p>Lily opened her eyes in her bedroom. The sun streamed into her room like it always did in the morning, she got a stretched before flopping down onto her mattress. Today was the first day of summer without Elle for company, she had been dreading it for months, and now the day was here, she still dreaded the prospect of having to spend the summer alone.<p>

By the time Lily was downstairs Petunia was out the door, meeting some friends in Sheffield for the day. Lily just sat at the table, dwelling miserably on her lonely existence. Her Mum was around pottering while her Dad was at work, Lily decided to read on the window seat in her room.

She looked out over the rows of houses and to the park which was empty. She shut her book and walked to the park, she opened the gate and looked round. Much hadn't changed in the months she and Elle used to idly spend hours reading, playing and having fun. Lily just sat on the swing and started to read her book.

SNAP

Lily jumped of the swing and looked at the bushes. She swore she heard a twig go, like at school a few times. Lily got off the swing and approached the bush. No, it was nothing, a bird or squirrel. Lily continued to look at the bush. It was almost as if it was staring back at her. Lily eyed it for a few minutes maybe whatever was in there would come out. But nothing did

Lily smiled and went back to the swing, she started to read but placed the book down almost immediately. The chance to jump off the swing while her mum wasn't here was too good to turn down. She built up momentum and started to swing, she let out and laugh of delight as she jumped off the swing at the height of the arc. She soared in the air, she landed gracefully on the asphalt skidding slightly. Lily looked at the swing coming back to her, she placed her arm out, as she was commanding someone to stop. She concentrated and the swing stopped dead.

Lily smirked and looked at her hand. Then up again at the swing.

"I wonder…" she said lightly. Emotion, was that the trigger for this. For magic, she thought about it, every time she had used her power. When all the door slams in her house, she is angry.

When she lands like a trapeze artist, she's excited.

When she teleported everyone away, she was scared.

When she made the ornaments in the room levitate, she was upset.

When she makes the flowers pulsate, she was curious.

Lily thought about when she was mad, almost immediately the swing swung back of its own accord. Lily nodded, she looked at the swing.

"Protego!" the swing sprang into life and then stopped. She then looked around the park.

"Ok, I can move stuff." Said Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**You got a fast car... I wanna ticket to anywhere…maybe we can make a deal…maybe together… we can get somewhere."**_

Tracy Chapman: Fast Car

Over the summer, Lily started to control her power, channelling different emotions to do different tasks. She was able to summon things to her, like the salt and pepper at dinner, and books from her bookshelf while she sat on her bed. Her mum and Dad wondered what she was doing in her room for so many hours. As a new project, Lily would try and see how many ornaments she could levitate with her mind.

Lavender had this feeling that Lily was doing things in her room she shouldn't. She had strictly forbid her to do magic at the table because it upset Petunia, Lily reacted to this by blowing the bulb in the dining room.

"Petunia." Lavender called, "Can you come into the kitchen please." Petunia floated into the Kitchen.

"Yes Mum," Lavender sat down and mentioned for her to do the same.

"Petunia, I want you to start spending some time with your sister." Said Lavender, at this news Petunia folded her arms and huffed.

"Look, she's had a hard time adjusting to not having Elle around." Continued Lavender, "I think she might benefit from spending some time with you." Petunia huffed but resigned to the fact that her Mum wouldn't budge on this.

"Urgh, fine." Said Petunia, "Just so long as she doesn't do anything…" Petunia motioned with her hands.

"Weird, ok." Lavender nodded.

"I'll have a word with her." said Lavender, "Now get your shoes on, and I'll go get her." Petunia walked away and Lavender walked upstairs to Lily's room.

"Lily, can I come in?" She heard some things bang the surface of her room.

"Yeah, sure." Lavender opened the door. Lily was sitting cross legged on her bed with a book in front of her.

"Lily, Petunia said she's take you to the park." Said Lavender, Lily's eyes lit up even more if it was possible and bounded off her bed.

**The Marauders Proudly Present Lily Evans in: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Six**

**Written By Chambers10**

As much as Lily wanted Petunia to look interested, she wasn't. She took Lily into the park and sat on the swings. Lily looked over at the bushes and then back to where her sister was next to her.

"Bet you can't get as high as I can." Said Lily mischievously starting to swing, Petunia looked over furiously as Lily grinned and started to swing.

"Lily, stop!" shouted Petunia, Lily didn't hear her as she swung higher and higher into the air.

"Should I jump?" shouted Lily with a laugh.

"No Lily, don't do it." shouted Petunia, with her sister's words nothing more than echo, Lily Jumped. She wasn't afraid, she had done this a hundred times before, and she soared through the air and landed on the asphalt.

"Mum told you not to!" said Petunia angrily, she stopped herself on the swing and stood up, hands on hips.

"Mum said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine." Said Lily laughing carefree. She looked over at her sister, and a grin came across her face.

"Hey Tuney, Look at this. Watch what I can do." Lily walked over towards the bushes that surrounded the playground and picked up a petal from one of the bushes. She turned round and waited for Petunia to advance closer to her. She smirked and opened her hand, she concentrated and made the petal pulsate. Petunia watched it for a few seconds before shouting.

"Stop it Lily!"

"Why?" said Lily throwing the petal down to the ground again, succeeding in freaking her sister out. "It's not hurting you."

"But it's not right." Said Petunia, her eyes still lingering on the flower that Lily had thrown on the floor. "How do you do it?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Lily jumped, Petunia shrieked and ran towards the swings. Almost expecting Lily to join her. But she hadn't.

Lily was rooted to the spot, but looking curiously at the person now joining them in the park. It was a boy who had jumped out of the bushes, he looked peculiar, he had long greasy black, which looked like it had been overgrown for a few months, and his clothes were badly mismatched. Jeans which showed off his ankles, an overcoat which looked like it belonged to his dad and a weird looking shirt that Lily had never seen before. His face was pale and thin, shallow in some places, with a greasy complexion, like his hair.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily slowly, she started to back track a little. A little scared at this boy who seemed to know an awful lot about her. The boy looked over at Petunia, and then back at Lily.

"I know what you are." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily a little nervously, still taking small steps back.

"You're…" he looked round again, seeing if anyone was watching him. "You're a witch." He said in excited tone.

Lily felt anger course through her, she wanted the swing to hit him in the face. How dare somebody come up to her and call her, her of all people, a witch.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" said Lily. She turned round and walked back towards the swings.

"NO!" the boy called from behind her. She looked round, Lily almost pitied him having to wear that ridiculous coat. It made him look like a bat, the way the coat billowed around him.

Lily turned to Petunia, Petunia looked at him head to foot, turned back and shook her head. For once, Lily was inclined to agree with her sister and nodded.

"You are though!" the boy shouted, pointing at Lily, "You are a witch, I've been watching you for ages. But there's nothing wrong with that. My Mums one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia laughed.

"A wizard." She said before continuing her laughing. She stopped before nodding slightly.

"Yes, I know who you are." She said, "You're that Snape boy!" Petunia turned to Lily. "They live down Spinner's End, by the river." Lily knew by the tone Petunia didn't think much of it. And looking at this ragged boy in front of her she couldn't blame her.

"Why have you been spying on us?" asked Petunia. Snape began the shuffle comfortably in the hot sun.

"Haven't been spying." He said darkly, "Wouldn't spy on you anyway." He added spitefully.

"You're only a muggle."

Petunia pulled a face and gripped Lily's hand.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving." She said forcefully. Lily and Petunia walked through the gate and set of home. Though Petunia didn't look back, Lily look one final look at the Snape boy, he looked dejected.

"I knew those Snape's where trouble." Said Petunia leading Lily back home, "Oswald's brother used to hang out with him and said he was weird."

"What did he used to do?" asked Lily curiously.

"Weird stuff!" said Petunia with finality in her voice. Lily looked back towards the park which was now out of sight. A witch? As they got home Lily started to ponder what Snape had said. She always thought she was psychic. A witch though?

No.

Witches wore black and made potions, they had black cats running around them and had warts. They couldn't make things move with their minds. No, that Snape boy was being stupid, she couldn't be a witch, she just couldn't be. And him, a wizard. Merlin was a wizard. But she couldn't think of any others.

"And he made the light bulbs blow up." Said Petunia still thinking that Lily was listening to her.

"Wait! He did what?" asked Lily. Petunia looked down at Lily strangely.

"That Snape boy made all the light bulbs in the community centre blow up." Said Petunia, "They say he should be sectioned, and I agree Lily. I do, his dads a no good lay about drunk who apparently, but you didn't hear this from me, beats his wife as well. No wonder that boy's so messed up." Lily looked back towards the park as they walked up to the house.

Petunia let herself in and disappeared upstairs. Lily was left in the hallway still contemplating the Snape boy. She thought about it all the way up to her room, a witch, a wizard. Did they even exist?

They could do, I might explain some of the things that Lily could do. Lily walked into her room and walked to her book shelf. She looked over the titles and picked out some and threw them on her bed.

"Lily?" Lily looked up to see her mother.

"Hey Mum." Said Lily going back to looking at the books. "Mum, what do you know about witches?"

"Witches?"

"Yeah, witches." Said Lily lightly. Lavender thought for a moment before walking into Lily's room.

"Why do you want to know about witches?" asked Lavender.

"New project." Said Lily, "What do they do exactly?"

"Uhm…they brew potions, they have black cats and fly on broomsticks." Said Lavender, "There not real Lily."

"I know that." Said Lily, "I was…thinking of writing a story about one." said Lily removing the last book.

"Oh? Ok." Said Lavender. "Oh Lily." Lily looked up.

"I have your blanket here." Said Lavender fishing it out of the washing basket. "It's been in the airing cupboard for almost a week."

"Mum, I think I'm a little old to be having a blanket." Said Lily going back to her books. Lavender sighed. She clutched the fabric in her hands, she looked at Lily. She was defiantly getting older, maybe she just wasn't ready for her to move on so quickly.

"Ok Sweetpea." She said now smiling.

She walked back out into the hallway. Lily made sure she was gone before closing her door and walking over to her bed. She looked at the books and began to read. She sat cross legged on the bed making notes on the different attributes that the witches had. In all the books witches did what Lily expected them to. Brew potions, wear black, and fly on broomsticks. Not making things blow up or move things with their mind. It didn't make sense. Why would it?

Lily frowned and went to her window seat and looked back at the park. She needed to speak to him again. She had to, he could answer any unanswered questions she had. A witch? Lily Evans, witch. It didn't have a ring to it.

The next day, Petunia was out with her friends, and Lavender was busy at home. This left Lily to do as she pleased. She walked to the park and sat on the swing, she knew he was out there. She could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"I know you're there." She said, trying to sound brave. "Look, I have some questions only you can answer." She saw a bush rustle and Snape walked out. He was still wearing that ridiculous coat and looked like he hadn't changed.

"I knew you'd see." Said Snape, with an exhilaration in voice he couldn't hide.

"I'm not convinced." Said Lily flatly, Snape's face dropped.

"I'm going to ask you some questions." Said Lily, "If you are who you say you are, you'll be able to answer and convince me." Snape nodded.

"I can move things with my mind." Said Lily, she got up from the swing and walked in front of it. With a burst of anger the swing swung back of its own accord, Lily turned to Snape. He watched with some sort of warped awe.

"Now you do something." said Lily.

"Excuse me?" said Snape.

"Make something move." Said Lily, "If you're a wizard, you can do it, right?" Snape nodded stiffly and looked around. Lily's eyes followed him as he walked to a round a bout. Snape held his hand out and concentrated, the ride groaned into life and span round slowly. It stopped and Snape smiled smugly at Lily who just nodded.

"Alright." She said, still unconvinced. "How do I really know I'm a witch?"

"You can do magic." Said Snape.

"Why can't everyone?"

"Either you're born with it or you're not." Said Snape, "That's why your sister can't do any." Lily nodded.

"But I'm not like any other witch I've read about." Said Lily.

"Is anybody who they really are?" Lily narrowed her eyes in a questioning way.

"Look at me." He said, "Merlin wore robes, had a white beard and a voice like thunder. But he was a wizard, just like me."

"You said your mother was a witch." Said Lily, "Is she like me?" Snape went a little red.

"A little." He said quietly. "But she can do the same things." Said Snape. Lily sat back down on the swing.

"So what happens now?" asked Lily, "If I am a witch…what happens to me."

"You got to a special school." Said Snape excitedly, "Hogwarts." Lily continued to eye him sceptically.

"Hogwarts." Said Snape excitedly, "Is a special school for people like us. That's where we go to learn about Magic."

"We learn about Magic." Said Lily. "What about…English, maths and science ." Snape gave a distortive snort.

"We don't need that stuff in our world." Said Snape, "Magic can solve anything."

"There's a whole world." Said Lily impressed.

"Oh yes." Said Snape, "We keep out of the way of muggles."

"What is that word?" asked Lily.

"What word?"

"Mug-muggle?" Said Lily.

"Non-magic people." Said Snape, "We can't let them know we exist."

"Why not?" asked Lily.

"Because then they'll want to know our secrets." Said Snape, "Imagine if everyone in the world could do magic. It wouldn't be special otherwise."

"But I'm normal and I can do magic." Said Lily.

"You're a witch." Said Snape, "You are not like anyone you know." Lily looked down at her hands and back at Snape. He had greed in his gaze as he eyed her. Her eyes were more sceptic. Could she really be a witch?

"When do you go to this school then?" asked Lily.

"Don't you mean us?"

"No." said Lily flatly, "You still need to convince me."

"Next year." Said Snape, "When were eleven, we can leave here and never look back." He added with glee in his voice.

"They take you away?"

"Only for school." Snape amended quickly, "You can come home during the holidays but for the rest of the year you stay at Hogwarts." Lily nodded understandingly.

"You get a wand." Said Snape, "Yeah, there's this whole shop where they sell wands."

"Wands?"

"Well how else are you supposed to do magic." Said Snape.

"I can already do it without a wand." Said Lily.

"Yeah, but were still kids." Said Snape, "Once we turn eleven we can buy our own wands."

"This seems too good to be true." Said Lily getting up from her seat on the swing. It was a mistake coming here, Maybe Tuney was right, he was odd, even for her. She turned round and headed for home.

"But it is!" said Snape, taking a desperate step forward her. "It is true, all of it!" Lily looked back at his desperate attempts to try and sway her.

"You don't know how long I've waited to find someone like me!" Lily stopped. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned her head toward Snape. His head was bowed, he looked lonelier than ever before.

"I thought I would have to wait till next summer." The sky above them began to grow darker very quickly. "But, I saw you, when you apparated everyone from the school away. And I knew…I knew there was someone else like me out there. I didn't feel alone." Rain started to fall from the clouds. Lily blinked, lost in translation as the drops began to wet her hair and the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Have you felt alone?" asked Snape, looking up at Lily. "Have you felt excluded, simply because no one understands you. Everyone calls you weird because you can do things you cannot control."

It felt like Lily's life story being told in front of her. She was alone, she was constantly being called weird or strange because of the things she could do. Thunder rolled in the background as Lily looked at him curiously. Maybe this Snape was right, maybe he was what she was looking for since Elle had left. A friend.

Lily's gaze went to the floor and back to Snape. The rain and made his hair now fall in front of his head, covering his face. Lily smiled in the corner of her mouth.

"Let's talk some more." Said Lily walking past Snape, Snape looked round and saw Lily looking back at him. She smiled at him and continued to walk. Snape walked after her out of the park. Lily led him into the woods under the rain, Lily led him into the small alcove which was thickly covered by overhead trees. Lily sat down on the leafy ground and looked over at the river running past.

"I believe you." Said Lily, as Snape caught up and joined her in the thicket. His eyes feasted greedily on her as he sat down next to her.

"Now." said Lily, "Tell me everything about this world."

"Everything?" asked Snape.

"Yes." Said Lily, "I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Evans."

"Snape. Severus Snape."

* * *

><p>Lily was fascinated by this new world that Sev was creating in front of her. A world filled with elves, unicorns and other magical creatures. After a lot of persuasion, Severus told her about all the darker creatures of the world. One in particular caught her mind. Dementors. They seemed to be odd creatures, misunderstood more than feared in her eyes.<p>

Most of the summer days were spent with Sev, in the thicket leaning everything about the wizarding world. Lily was always on the edge of her seat as Sev explained all the different aspects. Wizards became adults at seventeen and they teleported everywhere, or apparated. Sev explained that's what she did to everyone at her school. He asked her if she could do it again. Lily didn't know if she could. All she knew was that she didn't want the summer to end.

"I'm gonna miss this." Said Lily sadly.

"The time we spend together." Asked Snape.

"Yeah." Said Lily, "I don't want to go back to school."

"Why not?" asked Snape. Lily screwed up her face.

"Everyone at school thinks I'm strange." Said Lily, "Ever since I apparated them away no one will talk to me."

"It's a shame you don't come to school." Said Lily, "It wouldn't be so lonely otherwise." Snape looked down, almost wishing the same thing.

"I'll still be there." Said Snape, "Me and you, all we have to do is stick out another year here and then we can go." Lily half smiled.

"Only a year to go." She said.

The time was torture, knowing this world was only a few months away but it seemed lifetimes. And the way Sev was selling the world to her made her want it all the more. A new chance to reinvent herself. If this world had rejected her, this new one would embrace her with open arms.

Only the time went much more slowly at school. She still hadn't made any new friends since Elle left, mainly because no one liked her. Wendy and her gang still picked on her, but even that had become less frequent. Wendy was to enthralled in boys to pay Lily any sort of attention, most of the boys didn't really pay Lily any attention either. The rumours (Not that Lily associated herself with any gossip.) was that most of the boys still liked her, but where afraid of her.

It didn't bother her too much. She had Sev for company, could that have something to do with it. But she still followed the same routine. She would work, read in her break, work again, and then read during lunch. Sev would sometimes come to school. Oh how she envied him for being home schooled. But he would sit in the bushes where Lily would read and they would chat. Lily wondered what Sev did with his days. But after school they would hand out. They would go to the thicket and Sev would regale her with stories for her about the wizarding world. They would also practice magic as well. Lily was more advanced than Sev and could control more things, but Sev was learning, maybe that's what he did during the day.

Lily would then go to her granddads and do her homework and go home. Sev never really liked it when Lily had to go, but she had to, and they would spend the weekend together anyway. But Lily never really thought her two worlds would collide.

Lily and Severus where walking in a more built up area of Cokeworth. There where rows upon rows of terraced houses. Old houses for the workers of the old cotton mill during the revolution. It had kind of unnerved Lily coming down here. It was, rough, unpolished, not the sort of place she would go willingly. It's why she liked her neighbourhood more. But Sev came from here, so she was willing to give a try. Lily had bought them both an ice cream and they were walking down a street which branched out in all different directions.

"So how long have you lived here?" asked Lily licking her cornetto.

"Since I can remember." Said Snape eyeing his ice cream.

"It's only ice cream Sev." Said Lily playfully, "It won't kill you, it's actually quite nice." Sev took a lick and a small smile crept into his lips.

"It does taste good." He conceded.

"I can't believe you've never had it before." Said Lily, her eyes subconsciously searching around for trouble. The high houses scared her but she didn't show it.

"My Mum and Dad don't really let me try things like this." Said Sev. Lily smiled sadly.

"So where abouts do you live then?" asked Lily.

"You know."

"Not really." Said Lily, "I know of the famous spinners end." Sev smiled more.

"Just down there." Said Sev pointing to a greenish looked street. The sign was covered in moss and grub.

"The famous spinners end." Said Lily jokingly.

"It's not famous." Said Sev.

"It will be." Said Lily, "I'm going to go to Hogwarts and put Cokeworth on the map."

"Hey freak!" Lily sighed. No she thought, not now. She turned round, and sure enough Wendy was there with her usual gang of boys and girls.

"What are you doing down here freak." Said Wendy, "You can't come down here."

"I wasn't aware." Said Lily dryly turning back round, "Come on Sev."

"You and your freak boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Said Lily walking away.

"That's right, runaway you little coward." Said Wendy, "Stupid ginger can't fight her own battle. You're a coward." Lily stopped, her anger building up inside.

"No wonder your friend left, wanted to be away from you. Everyone still remembers what happened at school. You're still a freak."

Lily turned round and glared at her, she was smiling, still smirking. No remorse, no guilt. She hated it, she wanted to make her pay, for all the taunts, the pushing, the nights when she was made to feel worthless and humiliated in a crowd of people. Being laughed at for being different.

"Yeah, rich coming from a girl who never gets her hands dirty." Said Lily.

"Oh, look who's growing a back bone." Said Wendy, "trying to impress your boyfriend."

"No," said Lily walking towards Wendy "I'm sick of you, I've done nothing to you."

"Lily don't." said Sev, "She's not worth it."

"You don't know her Sev." Said Lily.

"And he'll have no chance to know me." Said Wendy looking at Snape.

"Jesus's you must be desperate if your hanging with this mess. He looks like he got his clothes from the Red Cross."

"Take that back!" shouted Lily.

"Or what!"

"Uhm Wendy." One of the boys said looking at her hair.

"Not now. Or what you stupid redhead freak! Gonna use some witchcraft with me."

"Wendy."

"WHAT!"

"You're turning ginger." Wendy looked up, her blonde hair was now bright red, she looked over at Lily who looked just as stunned as everyone else. Wendy brought the hair to her eyes and screamed.

"YOU!" she said pointing at Lily, "What did you do!"

"I…don't know." Said Lily, "Wendy I" before she could finish Wendy lunged for her, her eyes wild like an animal. She pushed Lily to the floor and scratched her face. Lily cried out.

"I'll kill you, you ginger bitch." Wendy shouted. The group she was with tried to pull her off Lily. But before they could reach Lily punched Wendy. Lily's knuckles cracked on Wendy's face, it made a reverberating sound which made all them wince. Wendy staggered back and fell back onto the cold pavement.

Lily stood up abruptly, blood trickling from the wound Wendy had left on her. She breathed deeply as she looked down as Wendy's lifeless form. Everyone looked at each other wide eyed and then at Lily

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!"

* * *

><p>Lily was sat in a hospital hallway, her hand was bandaged and she had a thick plaster above her eye as well. The sound of the hospital couldn't disguise that she was in trouble, big trouble. She'd hit her, she'd hit Wendy, part of her felt good for doing it, the other consumed by guilt. She'd never hit anyone, or anything. It was just so out of character. She winced as her hand hit the chair lightly.<p>

"She has a broken jaw and a few bumps and bruises but overall she'll be ok." Lily looked up. She could see her mum talking to a doctor. She instantly looked down at the floor.

"And what about Lily?" asked Lavender.

"She's broken her hand and suffered a nasty cut to the top of her head." the doctor said flicking up a page on his chart. "She's free to go home now."

"Thank you again." said Lavender, Lily could hear the footsteps echo on the floor and saw her mother's feet in front of her. Then her knees. Lily's gaze shifted.

"Up here madam." Lily looked up guiltily at her mother.

"What happened?" she asked calmly.

"You already know." Said Lily quietly.

"I want to hear it from you." Said Lavender. Lily sighed and winced as she held the edge of her chair with her broken hand.

"She provoked me." Said Lily.

"That, I can see." Said Lavender. "What happened?"

"Me and Sev were walking down spinners end."

"You went down to spinners end, Lily we've told you before not to go there." Said Lavender.

"But that's where Sev lives."

"Never mind, continue." Said Lavender.

"Anyway Wendy was down there and she started to call me a freak." Said Lily, she took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"I lost my temper mum." She said quietly. "I turned her hair red and she lunged at me."

"Is that how you got that scar?" Lily nodded.

"I was just defending myself." her voice now barely a whisper. Lavender hugged Lily.

"I believe you sweet pea." Said Lavender.

"There she is!" Mr and Mrs Hawkins strode up to Lavender and Lily. "Wendy's ready for Lily's apology."

"Apology?" said Lavender confused.

"Yes, Apology." Said Mr Hawkins. "For breaking our little girls jaw."

"After she nearly gouged my daughter's eye out? You must be joking." Said Lavender. "Not to mention the years of bullying she's subjected Lily to, I'm surprised Lily hasn't snapped sooner."

"My daughter is not a bully!" said Mr Hawkins. "It's your daughter provoking her."

"You're delusional." Said Lavender shaking her head. "My daughter is not the only one, you can't admit that she has a problem."

"HOW—"

"Daniel, stop it!" Mrs Hawkins said shrilly, it made all eyes fall on her.

"Our daughter is a bully because you spoil her." she said low but fiercely, "She bullied people for years and you can't see that. Even now when she is clearly in the wrong!" The air was thick as they all faced off.

"Lavender I am sorry for our daughter's behaviour." Said Mrs Hawkins, "I am sorry that poor Lily has had to suffer as much as she had."

"Thank you." Said Lavender, "Lily?" Lily stood up.

"I'm sorry for breaking Wendy's jaw." Said Lily quietly.

"Apology accepted." Said Mrs Hawkins. She turned and touched her husband on the shoulder and led him away before they could argue.

Lavender turned to Lily who had a hard look on her face as they walked away.

"Where did you learn to punch like that?" asked Lavender.

"Magic." Said Lily quietly walking away.

* * *

><p>Lily lifted the branch up that guarded the thicket. Sev was always there after school, but today, he wasn't. Lily looked around the small hideaway, and wondered where he was. Lily wondered if Sev was at his house. Lily had only ever been there once, to be honest, it wasn't a place she would usually go. Lily walked back out of the thicket, and set off towards spinners end.<p>

Lily held onto her bag tightly as she made her way down past the river. What greeted her was row upon row of bricked terraced houses. They all had this strange greenish gloom about them. Lily looked down the road and saw some boys loitering further down the road. She wondered whether she should turn back, but instead she pressed onward, down the streets. She walked past the boys, they stopped talking and looked at her.

Lily felt uneasy but kept her face up as she strode past. She looked down the moss covered signs till she came to spinners end. Lily walked down the street.

She could of heard his house from her own.

Constant shouting, rowing, screaming at one another. Lily was glad she wouldn't have to live here.

"YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING DRUNK TOBIAS!"

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT!" a man shouted back, "YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I LET YOU AND THAT RUNT LIVE HERE!"

"THAT RUNT." A woman screeched, "IS OUR SON, YOUR SON, MAYBE IF YOU SPENT SOME MORE TIME WITH HIM YOU WOULDN'T BE SO ASHAMED OF HIM!"

"HE'S A GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK, JUST LIKE YOU."

"A FREAK! AT LEAST I'VE ACCOMPLISHED MORE THAN YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LOW LIFE!"

"RIGHT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BACK CHAT!" The door burst open. Snape came charging out. He looked furious and hurdled the gate. He looked over at Lily and turned bright red. With a shocked look he ran off.

"Sev!" Lily called after him. Sev just kept running. Lily sighed and ran after him, though he was quick. Lily was faster, she caught up with him as they came to a hill.

"Sev." Said Lily a little out of breath, "Sev, please stop." Snape stopped eventually. He took a couple of heavy steps before stopping and sitting on a rock. Lily caught up. She looked at the scene before her, they were at the top of the hill which looked down on the whole of Cokeworth. She could see the rows of houses, the small woods and the river as well as the old cotton mill with its huge chimney's.

"Bet you loved that didn't you!" said Snape heatedly.

"What?" said Lily breathlessly.

"You loved that, seeing my dysfunctional family." Said Snape, "Admit it."

"No." said Lily slightly taken aback. "I didn't."

"Don't Lie." Said Snape fiercely, "You loved it, seeing how shit my family is."

"NO, I would never think that!" said Lily hurt.

"Oh don't lie!" snapped Snape, "I bet you loved it, so you can laugh at me. You and your sister hate me, you think I'm worthless and pathetic."

"My sister might." Said Lily quietly, "But I don't." Snape looked up to see Lily's eyes filling with tears.

"I'm your friend." Said Lily, "At least…I hope I am." Lily walked toward Snape and took his hand in hers. Snape looked into her eyes, so green, it was like a beautiful rain forest.

"You are." Said Snape.

"Friends don't wish the worst for each other." Said Lily, "Were there to help each other when we need it." Lily said. Snape looked up at her, her green eyes trying to be understanding.

"Promise you'll be my friend?" asked Snape, Lily walked up to Snape and gave him a hug. Snape took a large inhale of breath as Lily was so close to him.

"Always, Sev." Said Lily.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Lily! Stop summoning the pepper!" said Lavender. She was rushing round getting ready for work while Petunia looked over at Lily with envy as she sprinkled it over her scrambled eggs.<p>

"It's easier." Said Lily through a mouthful. She finished and pushed her plate away and scampered away from the table.

"She's seen that Snape boy again." said Petunia when she was sure Lily was out of ear shot. "Still thinks she's a witch." Lavender sighed and placed the mug she was washing away.

"Is he really bad news?" asked Lavender. Petunia nodded.

"Mum, he's creepy and weird." Said Petunia, "Convince that Elle to come back, at least she was tolerable."

"Well when she gets to secondary, she'll make new friends." Said Lavender.

"She doesn't think she'll be going to secondary." Said Petunia, "She thinks she's going to this special school with other people. This Snape is living in a Looney world, and Lily is doing nothing but indulging him." Petunia pushed her plate away and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"It's summer soon as well." Said Petunia, "She needs to understand that this fantasy world doesn't exist."

"I'll talk to her Petunia." Said Lavender, "Don't worry about that." Petunia said her goodbyes and walked out the door. Lavender sighed and continued about her housework.

* * *

><p>"JOHN'S!" John headed the ball away from the cross and the barked for his players to move forward. He glanced over quickly and saw Lily reading her book contently on the football, looking up every so often and then going back.<p>

"KEEP IN LINE!"

Lily giggled as she watched her dad play football; it was funny to watch really. But everyone listened to him and did what he asked.

"Lily?" She looked up to see Sev.

"Hi Sev." Said Lily, looking back at the game.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching my dad play football." Said Lily, her eyes now watching the game. "Then we play football afterwards."

"And you like doing this?"

"Yes." said Lily, "I get to spend time with my dad, what's better than that?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to go to the woods." Said Sev.

"I would, but my dad's playing." Said Lily, "Maybe next week when he goes away."

"Ok." Said Sev.

John looked over to see Lily talking with some strange boy. He didn't like him. The way he was looking at her unnerved him, but soon he walked off, and Lily went back to watching the match.

"Who were you talking to?" asked John as he and Lily walked home.

"When?" asked Lily.

"Some boy was talking to you." Said John, "Who is he?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Severus." Said Lily, "He's a friend."

"Since when?" asked John.

"A few weeks." Said Lily, "He's alright, I do feel a little sorry for him."

"Why's that?" asked John.

"His parents fight a lot." Said Lily. "And he wears hand-me-downs."

"Was he the one you were with when you broke you're hand?"

"Yeah." Said Lily, "Do you like him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like him?" asked Lily,

"He hasn't given me a reason not to." Said John, just hating him for even talking to her.

"Tuney doesn't like him." said Lily thoughtfully.

"Well, be careful Lily." said John.

"I'm always careful." Said Lily.

* * *

><p>"I already know."<p>

"You never thought to tell me."

"Lily hasn't complained about him. I'm just glad she has a friend to call her own." Said Lavender.

"But what does she see in him?" asked John, "He's small and weedy."

"And you expected her to go with a jock?"

"A what?"

"A popular person." Said John. "According to Petunia we need to keep an eye on them."

"Associating yourself with gossip?" asked Lavender. "Doesn't sound like you."

"I thought we should know what sort of person this Snape person is." Said John, "I don't want either of our girls mingling with the wrong people."

"Look, Lily likes this Snape boy as a friend. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Said Lavender, John nodded.

"But maybe finding out a bit more about him won't hurt." Said Lavender.

Lily walked down the road eating an apple and smiling, the sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in the sky, and a brand new book snuggled nicely in her bag waiting to be opened and enjoyed. School was in sight. All she had to do was wait for a few more weeks and she was going to get her letter to Hogwarts. Severus had told her so.

"Lily." Lily turned and saw Snape.

"High Sev." She said brightly holding the handles of her rucksack.

"You want to go to the woods?" asked Sev.

"I can't." said Lily, "I have school, sorry, I wish I could." Snape looked downbeat.

"Oh, ok." He said lightly, "What about afterwards?"

"We'll see." Said Lily walking away, "See you later Sev."

The day was boring for Lily, she would sit on her own in the classroom and do her work. She got another A on her homework, the only one who did, which again got her snide looks from her other classmates. Lily stuffed the work into her bag and continued to do her comprehension work.

She loved the wind and the willows, she loved losing herself in her story almost becoming one with the page. She looked outside over towards the woods that surrounded the school and Saw Sev. She smiled and waved and he returned the gesture. She went back to her work.

She was really looking forward to seeing Sev after school. On one as usual paid her any attention, if they did it was only to call her names. When the bell rang at three Lily scampered out to see Sev. Her face was lit up even more when she saw Tuney standing before her.

"Tuney!" She said excitedly, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to walk you home." Said Petunia, "I heard that Snape boy was bothering you."

"Snape doesn't bother me." Said Lily.

"Well he does if he waits around outside school for you." Said Petunia, Lily looked over towards where Sev was standing.

"You are coming home with me, like it or not." Lily sighed and followed her sister. She looked back at Sev who had sulked away.

"Why do you hang out with him?" asked Petunia, "He's bad news."

"He is not." Said Lily.

"You need to stop believing this rubbish about being a witch." Lily turned red and kept her voice low.

"But I am though." She said quietly.

"No, Lily, you're not." Said Petunia.

"How do you explain the things I can do?" Asked Lily.

"I don't know." Said Petunia, "But this nonsense about witches and wizards has to stop."

"But I am." Said Lily, "You'll see."

"No Lily." Petunia said in a pained voice. She stopped just outside their house. She looked down at her sister and sighed.

"Lily," she said gently, "You have to stop believing in these fairy tales. Your eleven years old, going to secondary school in September, once your there no one will believe these stories."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you need to start growing up Lily, you're very smart, smarter than me. But this Snape is dragging you down. You need to cut him loose or you're going to suffer."

"But I finally have a friend." Said Lily. "I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"Lily, I'm only thinking about what's best for you." Said Petunia, "Maybe, you should do the same."

Petunia walked into the house leaving Lily outside. She felt numb, for the first time she felt this might well be a fabrication.

"Come on Lily, Mum says your milkshake will get warm." Lily looked up at the house and walked in. She sat at the table where her milkshake stood with a couple of bourbon biscuits. She sat down and let her bag drop against the floor.

"Lily." Said Lavender, "I want to talk to you about your new friend."

"Petunia already has." Said Lily looking down at her drink.

"Right…" said Lavender.

"Do you really hate Sev that much?" asked Lily.

"I don't." said Lavender, "I don't. I just don't think that he's right for you."

"Sev's my friend, and besides, my homework is better than ever." Said Lily pulling her work out of her bag and pushing it over to her mum. Lavender looked down at the work which had one hundred per-cent on it and then back at Lily.

"Admit it." said Lily, "You don't like him because he comes from spinners end."

"No, of course not!" said Lavender.

"No, it is." Said Lily, "You don't like him because you think he's below us!" she took her drink and stormed upstairs. Much as she wanted to make a dramatic exit she did love strawberry milkshake. She went into her room and slammed the door. Only for every other door in the house to do the same. She sat on her bed with her drink and took a sip. Oh god it was good. She looked over at her book shelf and sighed.

Why couldn't the people in her life just get along? There wasn't anything wrong with Sev. Sure he was a little unorthodox, and his appearance wasn't that well-kept. But why did everyone think that he was somehow below her. She sipped on her drink again and got of her bed and walked over to her window seat. She sat down and looked at the sun in the sky. In the distance the park stood out, with a lonely figure on the swings.

Lily changed and opened her window and scaled the drain pipe, she landed on the drive and made off towards the park.

She walked to the park and over towards Snape. He looked up at her and then back at the floor.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Lily sitting next to him.

"What did your sister want?" asked Snape.

"She thinks your bad news." Said Lily.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're alright." Said Lily. "I don't care what my family think." Snape smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I can't wait till we go to Hogwarts." Said Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly sunset before Lily made her way home. She and Sev had spent most of the afternoon in the thicket talking about the wizarding world. Lily had almost forgotten that she hadn't told her parents she was out. Lily walked through the door.

"Is that her?" Lily saw her Dad's head appear from the living room. "Get in here young lady." He said fiercely.

Lily sighed and went to face the music. She walked into the living room where her Mother was sat as well. Her Dad closed the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" John asked.

"Out." Said Lily.

"Don't get smart with me young lady." Said John. "Me and your mum have been worried sick. Where have you been?"

"I was with Sev in the woods." Said Lily, "Where I usually go."

"Seeing that Snape boy again." Her dad said disapprovingly.

"Not you as well." Said Lily. "Mum doesn't like him either."

"He's not the sort of person we think you should be associating yourself with." Said John. "There are rumours about him and his family Lily; you're too young to understand now. But there bad news."

Lily's eyes became slits. But her dad didn't back down. "You will stop seeing him, and concentrate on your SATS young Lady. You are grounded until your exams are over."

"DAD!"

"No, now go to your room and start revising." Lily looked to her Mum for support, but nodded encouragement. Something told her that her mum and made this lenient punishment. Lily got up abruptly and stormed to her room, blowing the light bulb in the living room. She slammed her door; again every other door in the house did the same. She threw herself on her bed and cried into her pillow. She looked up at her calendar.

Only eight more weeks. Then she would get her letter and she would be gone. Maybe deep down she shared some of Sev sentiments about home life. Though she would never swap his life for hers… she couldn't wait to get that letter that proved everything. That she was a witch, and she was going to become more powerful than any other witch in existence.

**The Marauders Proudly Present Lily Evans In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Letter**

**Written By Chambers10**

Lily spent the weeks revising for her exams. She was confident of passing them all, she still saw Sev on her way to school and still talked to him. But she had to respect her dad's wishes and stop seeing him in public, from prying eyes.

School finished for Lily, and summer began again. All she had to do was wait, according to Sev. Wait for when the owl came with her letter, and then she would be going, and everyone would see that she was right all along.

She was sitting on her bed getting ready to go and see Sev. Now it was summer, her parents couldn't stop her.

"Lily." Lily looked up to see Petunia standing in her doorway, she walked into the room and sat down on Lily's bed.

"Please don't tell me you're going to see that Snape boy again."

"So what if I am." Said Lily stiffly.

"Look…why don't you come to Sheffield with me?" Said Petunia. "We'll do some shopping, get you a new dress. Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't want to." Said Lily springing to her feet.

"Oh come on Lily." Said Petunia, her calm replaced by irritation. "Enough with this rubbish." Lily started at her sister and went to gather some stuff.

"Why does it bother you?" asked Lily.

"Because you are smarter than this and you are throwing you're life away."

"I am not." Said Lily fiercely.

"Oh wake up and smell the coffee." Snarled Petunia.

"Even if this is real, which It isn't. Do you really think you'll be accepted for being a-a-a what was it…Muggle." Lily paused for a second, she never considered that. What if they didn't like muggles coming in, outsiders.

"They don't think that." Said Lily pushing past Petunia. She needed to get out and see Sev again. She opened the front door and made her way to the thicket. Sev was there waiting for her. She smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"And the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

"But I have done magic outside school!"

"We're all right." Said Snape "We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," Lily watched as Snape nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, her bright green eyes followed it as she imagined it was like a Catharine wheel. She let it all to the floor before looking up at Snape.

"It is real, isn't it?" asked Lily, "It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents." Lily then thought about what Petunia had said to her, it had preyed on her mind for a long time.

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" she asked timidly.

Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair.

"No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing. She breathed a sigh of relief and stretched on the leafy ground.

"You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…"

His voice trailed away; she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked.

A little crease appeared between his eyes.

"Fine," he said.

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?" asked Lily.

"He doesn't like anything, much," said Snape.

"Severus?"

A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name.

"Yeah?" Lily tried to think of something to change the subject.

"Tell me about the Dementors again." she said eagerly

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school - "

"They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too - "

He turned red again and shredded more leaves. Then a small rustling. Lily looked up to see Petunia, hiding behind a tree, she had lost her footing.

"Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet, becoming very defensive.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?"

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. "What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape's chest. "Your mum's blouse?"

There was a crack. A branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backward and burst into tears.

"Tuney!"

But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Snape, her green eyes eying him suspiciously.

"Did you make that happen?"

"No." He looked both defiant and scared.

"You did!" She was backing away from him shaking her head. "You did! You hurt her!"

"No - no, I didn't!"

But the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Snape looked miserable and confused.

Lily ran through the leaves and branches, trying to keep up with Petunia, but to no avail. Lily ran out into the village and back towards her house, the front door was open and the car gone from the drive. Lily sighed and walked into the house.

"In here young lady." Lily walked into the kitchen to see Lavender sitting at the tale, she looked angry and pushed the seat opposite her with her foot so Lily could sit down.

"Your sister is on her way to A&E." said Lavender, "She's dislocated her shoulder. Do you know how?"

"Sev did it." said Lily, "He made the branch fall on her." Lavender sighed.

"See Lily," she said, "This is why we don't want you to use your magic in public, or see this Snape boy, because bad things happen when they do." Lily nodded. She looked down at the ground and dared not to look at her mother.

"Your sister will be fine."

"Will she?" asked Lily.

"Yes." Said Lavender, "Your father thinks it'll only need popping back in. "So apologise to her when she gets back."

"I will." Said Lily. "And I'm not going to see Snape again." Lavender took her daughters hand and held it.

"If that's what you want." Said Lavender.

* * *

><p>Lily had ignored Severus for a couple of weeks; she didn't want to see him. He had hurt Tuney, and in her eyes, that was unforgivable. Her concern for her sister wasn't reciprocated towards herself. Petunia didn't want to speak to her, she accepted Lily's apology with a stiff upper lip. But after that, she didn't speak to Lily at all.<p>

Lily was lying on her bed listening to her radio, she was reading a book as well, completely oblivious to the world around her. It was what happened when her two biggest loves came together, she zoned out. Lily had stopped with picture books from an early age as she wanted a challenge; thankfully her mother being a self-confessed book worm had loads of book Lily could read.

Lily could hear the door knock from downstairs; she assumed it was someone to see her mum or dad. There was some discussion from downstairs; it seemed to go along for a long time. So much so Lily almost didn't hear her mother call for her.

"Uhm…Lily." Her voice was broken, and a little scared.

"Lily can you come down here for a moment."

Lily flipped her radio off and turned the page corner of her book and made her way downstairs. It was weird, she had never heard her mum nervous before.

Lily walked into her living room. There was her mother and father sitting on the two piece, with another woman sitting on the armchair. A rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses and wearing an emerald cloak which seemed to be the same colour of Lily's eyes. She turned to look at Lily, her black hair tied up in a bun seemed to be eyeing her.

"I haven't done anything." Said Lily quietly and quickly. She became accustomed to the tension in the room.

"Lily…" Lavender began, "Have you been doing anything you shouldn't?"

"Lily hasn't done anything wrong." The severe looking woman said quickly, "As I have explained, she has come of age, she is a Witch." Lily's eyes grew wider, did she say what Lily thought she said.

"I'm a what?" she said dumbly.

"A witch, Miss Evans." The woman said rising from her seat. She plunged her hand into her cloak and pulled out an envelope. She passed it over to Lily, it was heavy and had her name on the front in green writing.

Miss L. Evans

17 Cocker Way

Cokeworth

Sheffield

Lily with trembling hands opened the letter, her face lit up even more if possible.

"Lily?" John asked, "What does it say?"

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Lily finished reading the letter and looked at the woman in front of her. She was a witch, she was a witch. Severus was right.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall." She said, "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you are-"

"A witch!" said Lavender loudly, Lily and McGonagall both turned to face her.

"No-no-no." she said getting up and standing next to Lily. Placing a frim and protective hand on her shoulder.

"Lily can't be a witch! What about our other daughter, Petunia, why isn't she one?"

McGonagall sighed.

"There is no explaining magic, it works in mysterious ways. Lily has been bestowed with a gift. Something that you cannot deny."

Lavender went to argue but McGonagall held her hand up for silence, which strangely enough, she did.

"Have you noticed Lily can do unexplainable things when she's angry, or scared." Lavender backed down from her argument. Lily knew her magic could be controlled to a certain degree. But still, sometimes strange things happened sometimes, not as powerful as when she was in her youth.

"These things are caused by her magic manifesting itself." Explained McGonagall. She turned to Lily.

"As you may be aware, Lily can already control some aspects of her magic. Going to Hogwarts, we will teach her to hone and control her abilities."

"What about her normal studies?" asked John, "Do you expect her to give up on those?"

"No, not at all." Said McGonagall, "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement on that."

"I don't want her to go." Said Mr Evans flatly, "Sorry, this is all very convincing but…it seems." He sighed as he couldn't find a word to sum this situation up.

"As you are aware, your daughter has started to develop magical powers." McGonagall said sternly.

"As she gets older her power will become stronger, like a wild fire it will destroy everything in its path unless she learns to control it." McGonagall walked over towards Lily's parents.

"We can help her do that. Otherwise, incidents like what happened at her primary school will happen again. But cause more destruction." Lily had never seen her Dad look so scared. But there was truth in what she was saying.

"I know this is a shock. But we must have an answer."

Lily looked from her mother to her father. They looked uneasily at each other before looking at her.

"Do you mind if we speak about this in private first." asked Lavender.

"Of course." Said McGonagall, she walked out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"I don't know anything about this." Said Lily, Wanting it to be out there.

"We know Lily." Said Lavender, "It's just a little…shock."

"That's a bloody understatement." Said John. "It's not every day your daughter is branded, well, a witch."

"Pass me the letter." He asked. Lily handed it over and her dad read through it. He then picked out the list of things Lily would need. He looked at Lily and back at the list.

"Lily, go wait in your room while me and your mother discuss this."

"Dad!"

"Lily just go." Said Lavender gently and nodding. Lily started to walk up the stairs, she took one last look and went to her room. They waited for the shutting of her door.

"What the hell is happening?" Said John. Lavender sat on the sofa and ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't know." Said Lavender, "I have no idea."

"She's a witch." Said John, "Or, that's what that McGonagall woman says."

"It certainly explains a lot." Said Lavender, "What happened on holiday a couple of years ago, what happened at her school."

"They were all—"

"They were all Lily, and don't try to say any different." Said Lavender. "She does these things when she is angry and scared."

"But she always seems so in control."

"From what I've rattled of we know she isn't, not to mention the things she doesn't show us."

"I'm not so sure." Said John, "If you have a grasp of this—"

"I think she should go." Said Lavender. John looked over to Lavender.

"What? Why?"

"John…" said Lavender, "You know as well as I do that Lily has been able to do these things. And that woman is right, what if one day she ends up seriously hurting someone." John sighed.

"Or herself." John hadn't expected that, but Lavender always had a knack for surprising him.

"If she stays, then where just playing a very dangerous game of Russian roulette with her power." Lavender looked at John straight in the eye.

"I will not toy with our daughter's safety." John looked down at the letter and back up at Lily.

"But you heard what she said. This is a boarding school, she'll be gone for nine months of the year." Said John, "I want her home, with us, being a family."

"As do I, as do I." said Lavender. "But…as her parents, we have to think about what's best for her as well."

"It's not the way I envisioned things." Said John.

"I know we had a plan." Said Lavender hugging him, "But this is just one more twist, one more thing for us to overcome." John sighed, Lavender knew how much family meant to him. But he loved his daughters as well. She knew deep down that this was the right thing to do. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

"She'll still be coming home for holidays." Said Lavender.

"What about the normal curriculum." Said John, "What about her life here, how do we explain to friends and family that Lily's going to boarding school and petunia isn't? How do we even begin to tell people she's a witch?"

"We'll work something out." Said Lavender, "But the most important thing here is Lily. What she needs, and she needs a fresh start and new surroundings, but also an eye to help control her magic." John sighed in coincidence.

"She'll be an outcast though." Said John. "They might hurt her."

"How?" said Lavender, "She'll be a goddess to them." They both stood in silence for a moment.

"Will it be hard…yes…but no one ever said it was easy." John nodded. But by the look on his face he still had his doubts.

"Lily." Lily walked into the room. They both looked at her, she seemed so innocent yet grown up at the same time.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, "It means you staying away from home for a while." Lily thought for a moment.

"I want to go." Said Lily, "Dad this is the chance of a life time." The seconds passed like hours as Lily thought they were making a decision.

"If we say you can go. Will you promise to keep up with your normal studies." Lily nodded. John sighed and looked at Lavender who nodded encouragement.

"Uhm…Professor." McGonagall opened the door and walked back into the room. She looked round at the family and then at John.

"Yes Mr Evans."

"We accept." Said John, he stood up and shook her hand. Lily beamed as McGonagall turned to her.

"You have made the right choice." She said with a smile, "I can't begin to imagine how difficult it must be to make this decision, but know that Lily will be well taken care of."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Said Lavender.

"I will be seeing you in September Miss Evans." She said with a smile. "I thank you for your hospitality." She rearranged her cloak and went to stride out.

"Excuse me Professor, just one more thing."

"Yes Mr Evans?"

"Where is Diagon Alley?"

* * *

><p>Lily bounded from out of her house and down the road. She passed the school where she would never go again and into the woods. She slowed down as she approached the thicket, she hoped Sev was there. She pulled back the branch, and there he was. He was sitting on the ridiculous coat looking at the canopy of leaves above his head. Lily noticed his letter at his side. As soon as Lily entered Sev lifted his head up. His eyes grew wider as he noticed Lily holding her letter firmly in her grasp.<p>

"It came." He said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Said Lily, "It didn't come by owl though…"

"It didn't?"

"No, some woman came round and explained it to me and my parents." Said Lily sitting down next to him.

"They're going to let me go."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah." Said Lily, not quite believing it herself, "So long as I keep up with my muggle studies."

"That's great." Said Sev, "Where going, where really going."

"I know." Said Lily, "I'm meeting Professor McGonagall in London in two weeks so we can go to this place called Diagon alley."

"Ah, I haven't told you about Diagon Alley." Said Snape.

"What's it like?" asked Lily. Snape went to answer, but held back.

"Nah," he said looking at her eager face, "You can only appreciate it when you go there."

"Ah Sev!" Lily pleaded.

"No." said Snape with a smile, "You'll thank me when you get there." Lily pouted for more but Snape wouldn't divulge her.

Lily was sat at the table with her family; her parents couldn't believe that she was a witch. Petunia on the other hand was just moving her food round with her good arm shooting evils at Lily. Lily just couldn't stop grinning and reading her letter, she was going to study magic, she was going to be able to do things that other people could only dream about.

"Are you sure this isn't fake." Said Petunia. Both parents looked at their daughter with surprised looks.

"I admit, we thought it was at first." said Mr Evans, "But that McGonagall woman convinced us."

"And, it does explain some of the things that Lily has done over the years." Said Lavender. "Were meeting this McGonagall woman in London at some address she's given us."

"Are we all going?" Asked Petunia in a constricted voice.

"I should think so." Said Mr Evans looking at Petunia, "Why don't you want to go?"

"NO!" said Petunia, she pushed her plate away and stormed out of the room, she ran upstairs and slammed her door. Lavender instantly left the table and went upstairs.

"Did I do anything?" asked Lily.

"No Lily." Said Mr Evans, "I think Petunia feels a little…"

"Jealous?" asked Lily, Mr Evans nodded.

"Look, Lily, don't flaunt this in front of your sister, ok." Lily nodded.

"I want her to be happy for me. Not jealous." Said Lily sounding down. Lily didn't see Petunia or her mum for the rest of the evening, her Dad had gone into see what damaged had been caused, but for the better part, Petunia was still very upset. Lily was in bed looking at her celling when her door opened.

"Lily?"

"Mum?" asked Lily sitting up, Lavender walked over and sat on the bed.

"How's Tuney?" asked Lily.

"She's fine." Said Lavender, "It's just…a little bit for her to take at the moment."

"Is she jealous?" asked Lily, Lavender sighed, she didn't want to admit it her directly, but the look on her face said everything. Lily hugged her knees.

"I don't want her to resent me." Said Lily upset.

"She won't Lily." Said Lavender hugging Lily, "She just needs time to adjust to the situation." Lily nodded and looked up at her mum.

"Are you proud of me?" asked Lily. Lavender smiled and looked at Lily's face which needed reassurance.

"Yes Lily." Said Lavender, "Me and your father and Petunia are very proud of you for what you've achieved."

"Do you think I'll be ok?" asked Lily

"You'll be the best witch there." Lily smiled as Lavender tucked her into her bed.

"Lily…don't, boast about this to your sister ok."

"I won't mum." Said Lily sleepily. Lavender kissed Lily on her forehead and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Lily opened her eyes, she had been dreaming of being in a forest with a stag. She then fully realised what today was, she was going to London to get her school supplies. She was finally seeing what all the fuss was about. She changed quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mum had a bacon sandwich on the table with a tea. Lavender didn't even need to ask if Lily was looking forward to today, her eyes where wide and excited while she wore a huge grin.<p>

"Hurry up Lily we need to get going." Said Lavender.

Soon Lily and Lavender where in the car on their way to London, Petunia didn't want to come, while her dad wanted to come, he remained behind to spent time with Petunia. They parked the car and walked down some of the back streets of London before they came to the street that Professor McGonagall had written down.

"This is the road." Said Lavender looking at two buildings. "But…the leaky cauldron doesn't seem to be here. Lily stepped forward as her mother started to fret over not being able to see the pub.

"Maybe we could contact her…"

"I can see it." said Lily, Lavender stopped and looked at her.

"What do you see?"

"The leaky cauldron." Said Lily. She could, it was a black building with a picture hanging from the side of a cauldron with holes in bottom.

"Lily…there's nothing there." Lily smiled and held out her hand.

"Trust me, I can see it." Lavender looked up and held her hand as Lily led them across the road and seemingly into two houses. Lavender suddenly found herself in a pub.

The air was thick with all sorts of men and women in different sort of clothing.

"Ah, Mrs Evans." Professor McGonagall came sweeping over, "I hope you found us ok."

"Well…Lily found it actually." Said Lavender sheepishly. Lily smiled triumphantly.

"Well, we must be getting your supplies Miss Evans." Said McGonagall, she turned and led them out of the back room and into a small court yard.

"Now remember this because it's very important." Said McGonagall pulling out her wand, "Two bricks up. And three across." She tapped the brick. The wall let out a huge groan, Lily took a step back and watched as the wall opened up to reveal a doorway.

"Lily's shock and apprehension was suddenly replaced with awe as she stepped onto the cobbled street. Witches and wizards where wondering round deep in conversation, looking in shop windows at things Lily had never comprehended.

"First we'll need to exchange your currency." Said McGonagall, she strode off leaving Lily and Lavender gawping at the new alley around them.

"Ahem." Lavender snapped out of it and dragged Lily along with her. Sev was right thought Lily, this place was amazing. McGonagall led them to this huge white building that towered over every other building in its path.

"This is Gringott's" explained McGonagall, "This is the wizarding bank, this where you can exchange your money for our own.

"There's a different currency?" asked Lavender.

"Don't worry." Said McGonagall, "I'll help you gain your money this time." They walked in the open doors. Lily suddenly clung on to her mother.

"Mum…what are those things?"

"There goblins Miss Evans." Said McGonagall. Lily looked at a goblin again, it was a head shorter than Lily, but had all the sharp and nasty features Lily would expect. The hall that they were in was long and grand, either side where Goblins counting coins on scales before writing on pieces of paper. Behind them where doors leading off to corridors. Lily was unsure as to why there where so many, put other witches and wizards where being led down them.

"Here we are." McGonagall stopped outside a booth where a goblin looked up at them.

"Yes."

"We wish to exchange some muggle currency." The goblin looked over the desk at Lily.

"How much exactly?" McGonagall turned to Lavender who like Lily was caught up in the atmosphere.

"Oh right." She pulled out her purse and pulled out three hundred pounds in notes and handed it to the goblin. He counted it with his long fingers and placed it on the scales. He made some notes.

"That will be one hundred and fifty galleons, 12 sickles and a knuts."

She took the money and gave it to Lavender. She led them both outside and turned towards them.

"I must go." She said checking her watch, "You can find all you need on your list in the shops. I look forward to seeing you in September Miss Evans."

"You too." Said Lily excitedly, McGonagall nodded and walked off into the street.

"So Misses." Said Lavender, "What first?" Lily pulled out the list and looked down.

"A wand mum, I want to get my wand!" said Lily excitedly. Lavender smiled and took her hand.

"Ok, let's get your wand." They set off down the road looking at all the shops, they were both guilty of staring at shops with weird and wonderful things in them.

"Mum! There!" Lavender looked up at the shop that said Ollivanders Fine Wand Makers since 946 A.D Lily and Lavender walked into the shop. It was dark and full of small boxes that lined every wall. They both walked forward to a small desk at the front of the room. Suddenly a stair rolled came tearing from a corridor which startled them both. An old man who was on top of them watching. His bright blue eyes narrowed as he seemed to look into Lily's soul.

"You're new." He said getting off the steps he dusted himself down.

"Uhm…yeah. I'm Lily." The old man smiled.

"It fits perfectly." He said, "A pretty name for a delicate flower." Lily felt her cheeks go crimson at the complement.

"She's here to buy her wand." Explained Lavender nudging Lily.

"Of course." The man said, "My name is Olivander, please hold out your wand arm."

"My What?"

"Wand arm…" said Olivander, Lilt continued to look on dumbly at the obscure question. Olivander smiled kindly as he soon understood that Lily wasn't of magical blood. "The arm you write with." He said, gesturing with his own arm.

"Your left arm Lily." Said Lavender, Lily held her arm open. Olivander pulled out a tape measure and measured her arm. He smiled and started to inspect the boxes.

"Oh yes, very powerful." He muttered under his breath. He let his finger go down some boxes before pulling it out. He opened the box and gave her the wand.

"Try this." He said. Lily held it, she didn't know what to do. Did she have to say something, do something?

"Give it a wave." Lily pointed it at the bell on the counter which burst into flames. Lily screamed, but Olivander but it out.

"No." he said taking it from her hand, "I don't think that one will do." He then set off down a small corridor and pulled out another box, he gave it to Lily who waved it again. A small drop of water escaped the tip.

"Apparently not." He said stroking his chin.

"Am I witch?" asked Lily.

"You are." Said Olivander taking the wand from her, "But… the wand choses the wizard young Lily. Like, for you name sake's flower blooming only when ready." He picked out a box and pulled the wand out. As soon as Lily held it…it felt right, it felt like…a piece of her was complete without realising it. She looked down at the wand.

"This one." said Lily.

"Willow, 10 ¾ inches." Said Olivander, "Should be very good for charm work." Said Olivander. "Now be careful with it. They don't grow on trees you know." He took the wand and placed it back in its box and took it behind the counter. They paid for the wand and went back out into the alley. Lily looked down her list again and ticked of wand.

Lily was measured out for new robes, Lavender only insisted on 5 with enough room that Lily thought she wouldn't need any till the end of the 5th year. They visited all the ingredients shops for her potions. Though Lavender was quick to point out to Lily that she would have to go in there on her own in the future. The sun shone down over alley as Lily and Lavender explored all the little nocks and cranny's this place had to offer. They were sitting outside a small ice cream parlour. Lily was looking at some of her potions ingredients while Lavender was admiring the stitching on lily's new robes. Lily licked her strawberry cone and placed the ingredients away out of view.

"You still need your books." Said Lavender, looking down the list.

"I can't wait." Said Lily, "God, there's so much to learn here." Her big green eyes surveyed the street, passing people and the weird things they did. "I don't ever want to leave." Said Lily lightly. Lavender's smile wavered lightly as she looked at her daughter's amused and wondered face.

"We just need to get your books." Repeated Lavender getting up. Lily picked her bags up and followed her into the street. They, through a series of eavesdropping and watching people made it to a shop which had a glass display filled with complex book structure. Lily's mouth opened in awe as she inspected it. She just wanted to loose herself in the store. Her eyes wondered up at her new favourite place in the world.

Flourish and Blotts.

Lily and Lavender walked into the shop, before she could scamper off Lavender held her back.

"School books first missy." Said Lavender, she didn't care. She found the whole thing amazing, books on all matter of subjects she had no idea existed.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

The rulers of the ancient magical world.

Morgana: The Temptress.

Gilgamesh: The lost Treasure.

Lily picked up the book which showed some sort of warrior being worshipped by the masses. Except he was wearing a strange suit of armour which Lily thought looked quite silly. She couldn't wait to look through this shop, so full of knowledge and things she didn't even know she know existed. Lily was sure that looking for the books she would be able to pick up something interesting. Unfortunately for her all the Hogwarts books where in a convenient pile where she could pick them up.

"I think I might need a few more." Said Lily. Lavender frowned and looked down the list.

"No, Lily I think you have everything you need."

"Urgh, but mum." Lily hushed her voice, "Mum this world is new to me, and I want to learn about it, a couple of books so I can at least not look like a complete idiot." Lavender sighed and looked around.

"Well you have a history of magic." Said Lavender, "Maybe something about the school you're going to."

"What about!"

"Don't push me Lily." Said Lavender. Lily went silent, but breaking her mother's resolve had let her roam around the shop looking at some of the titles. She let her finger roam over the titles.

"H, H, H." she said looking over the books.

"Where's Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Hogwarts." Lily jumped as a boy next to her engaged in conversation. Lily looked at him, he was a wizard, he had to be if he was in here. He was in a t-shirt and jeans with trainers, he was taller than her and had a head unruly black hair which stuck out in all directions. He was looking over the H section as well, but didn't seem to be looking at her.

"You going to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Uhm, yes, I mean…not now, but I want to and…I really, should, stop, talking." Lily turned away as her face went crimson. She heard him laugh softly and picked a book off the shelf.

"Here," he said handing Lily the book, "Hogwarts a history, everything you need to know." Lily turned back and took the book.

"Uhm thanks." She said timidly, "Are…you going to Hogwarts?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"I am." He said not looking from the bookcase, "First year in September." Lily nodded and looked down at the cover.

"Thanks anyway." She said walking away. Lily walked away to where her mum was standing smirking at her.

"Making friends?" she asked.

"Shut up." Said Lily hot in the face handing her the book.

"Hogwarts a history." She said looking at the back. She nodded and added it to the pile. "Oh, and I picked this up for you. Since I know how much you like you action and adventure." She handed Lily a book.

The Adventures of Jonathan Croak.

Lily read the back of the page, "It's a bit like Tarzan and John Carter." Explained Lavender, "Another thing to help the easing process." Lily smiled and hugged her mum.

"Did you get that boy's name?" she asked. Lily's mind snapped back to that damn smile.

"Er…no." said Lily looking back to the bookcase they were at a couple of minutes ago. But he was gone, must have found his book as well.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll see him again." said Lavender while she paid for the books. They walked back onto the streets and made their way back up towards the arch way. Lily turned back sadly and looked at the street. With all its wonders and untapped potential, she smiled sadly as her mother ushered her back into the pub and back onto the London Street. Boring, grey, and ordinary, unlike her, extra-ordinary.

"I want to go back." Said Lily.

"I know," said Lavender, "You only have a couple of more weeks to wait."

"I suppose." Said Lily. She turned and smiled at her mum and took her hand as they walked back towards the car.

* * *

><p>Lily turned the page of her book and gasped as more knowledge went into her brain. She couldn't believe that she was going to this place. She had spent her days stuck in her books looking at different potions, spells, animals that she was going to see. She had tried a couple of spells with her wand, only to have it sharply taken away from her mother when she burst the plumbing.<p>

"This is amazing." Said Lily to herself, she was alone in the house, her mum and Dad had taken Tuney to the hospital for her shoulder. She heard a knock. She went down and opened the door to see Sev standing there.

"SEV!" said Lily, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Snape, "We were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago."

"Really?" Lily looked at the clock in the hall, sure enough she was late.

"Ah sorry." She said, "I was just reading my book. Come on in, I'll go get my shoes." Snape gingerly followed Lily into the house. He looked afraid to touch anything as Lily led him into the living room and up the stairs to her room. Lily walked on into her room, Snape however had stopped outside Petunia's room.

"This place is amazing Sev, there's so much here you could-?" Lily turned round to continue the conversation but found herself speaking to no one.

"Sev?" called Lily, she poked her head out into the hallway, and down towards Tuney's room. Like most typical teenagers, Petunia had various posters of bands and pop stars on her wall, he room was a ghastly peach that Lily hated with matching bed and ornaments. Lily walked in gingerly and noticed Sev standing at Tuney's desk which was full of books and homework.

"Sev." Said Lily nervously, "This is Tuney's room, you shouldn't be in here." Snape didn't appear to be listening. He was too busy reading a letter on her desk which looked wet from tears.

"How?" asked Snape lightly.

"Sev." Lily said more forcefully. Snape turned round with a letter in hand.

"It's impossible." He said, looking back at the letter, almost oblivious to Lily's nerves. "Your sister contacted Hogwarts without an owl."

"What?" asked Lily, forgetting herself that she shouldn't be in here anyway. She peered over Snape's shoulder and read the letter.

_Dear Miss Evans._

_Thank you for your letter in asking to join your sister at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in September. However, I am afraid I must disappoint you in my reply as I must say that unfortunately we cannot accept you at this time._

_The basis of magic is unknown, certain people, and individuals develop magical abilities that we as a school try to control. As you yourself have not manifested any sort of power we cannot teach you to control something you do not possess. We know this must be very hard to take, epically since your sister will be starting with us in September. But she will need you love and support to help her through this tough transitional period. _

_We wish you all the best and every future success in your remaining studies._

_Albus Dumbledore, Head Master._

Lily was almost brought to tears at the sight of the letter, she just wanted to hug Petunia and tell her it was all going to be ok.

"Ha, stupid muggle." Lily's temper flared.

"What?"

"Look at all the tear marks." Said Snape with glee. "She's so jealous of you, you have to rub this in her face." Lily opened her mouth in horror.

"What! No…I could never do that to my sister!" said Lily, "She's my life, my best friend. I want her to go to Hogwarts as much as me!"

"Why?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Lily shouted, "AND I HATE SEEING HER IN PAIN!"

"But she's not like you, at all." Snape tried to point out.

"We may be different, but we come from the same blood." Said Lily fiercely.

"Why are you defending her?" asked Snape, "You complain about her more than anyone."

"That maybe," said Lily, "But I still love her." There was a thick silence between them.

"Get out, until you understand that, I don't want to be your friend anymore." Snape looked on astounded.

"I said, get out." Said Lily snatching the Letter from Snape and placing it on the table. Snape looked at Lily's face and made his way down the stairs. Lily followed to make sure he stepped outside. Snape took one last look back at Lily, his face didn't show the slightest bit of guilt or remorse. When he did step out, she sat down on the stairs and cried.

* * *

><p>Next time. Enter….<p>

James Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not gonna be just a face in the crowd… you're gonna hear my voice as I shout it out aloud…**

Deep in the British country side stood an old house. It was once used by an affluent family in Edwardian and Victorian times as their residence. This meant all the luxury's where carted for in ridiculous and sumptuous style with fancy embroidery and furniture like it had never been sat on at all. Its gardens went for miles around, perfectly shaped bushes, immaculate lawns where each blade of grass was the same length all away around. Many years had been placed in this house, but due to the owner's extravagance and greed it had fallen on bad times.

Bad investments and family scandals had led the lord of the manor to sell up at a rock bottom price and lead the rest of his life in Bombay. So the house was taken over by the most unusual institution.

Mrs Hudson's Witching and Wizarding Lower Finishing School.

The sun shone down on the house as a black car pulled into the drive. It was waxed to an inch of its life but gleamed as it made its way through the gates and drove down the gravelled drive at about 10 mph. At the front of the house stood a very strict woman, she had grey hair almost suffocated into a tight bun with a long dress with a frilly chest with only her hands showing. She frowned as the car came down the drive and stopped outside the house. She strode forward and opened the door.

A boy stepped out of the car, he was tall but slight, he had a thin face with an unruly head of black hair which formed a quiff near the centre. The back was ruffled and sticking up in all directions as he stepped out and sighed at the building. Everything on his face screamed get me away from here. He was in traditional black dress robes which looked good on him, but it was obvious he would rather be someone else.

"Ah, Mr Potter. So glad you could join us." The woman said as he stepped out. James Potter's sharp hazel and gold eyes caught her blue ones as he straightened his robes.

"Cynthia." He said uninterested.

"That's Mrs Hudson to you young man." She said sternly.

"Whatever." Said James. "Can we just get this over with?" Mrs Hudson nodded and held her arm towards the door.

"After you."

"With pleasure." Said James as he walked away.

**The Marauders Proudly Present James Potter in: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Eight**

**It's My Life**

**Written By Chambers10**

He walked in, his heeled shoes echoing on the marble floor as he and Mrs Hudson walked down the corridor. It was all set up like it would have been in the 1920's, fresh flowers, no vase, carpet or hair out of place as James was led to a room with huge closed white double doors. Mrs Hudson opened the doors and James walked into the room. It was an old fashioned dining room with all the silver out. He room was a dark green which was personified by the dim lighting from the lamps on the table. There were at least 9 different forks, not to mention accompanying knifes and spoons with seemed to match the table cloth. James potter wasn't alone.

Around the other 23 places where boys and girls like him. In their Sunday best sitting round the table. The light hearted conversation that greeted him on the way in had stopped. Some of the boys threw him disconcerting looks. Some girls disapproving looks, others bit their lips at the mere sight of him. James Potter had known these people all his life. Their Parents were of the old Generation of purebloods. Thousands of years of tradition and names going through some of the most well-known names in history. James's parents where part of this group through blood line. As he was part of the line. He was to. This meant that he was also obliged to put up with their kids. No matter how annoying and different they were from each other.

"Ladies, gentlemen…Rotherman." A mousy boy turned red with embarrassment as some girls began giggling as James took his seat near the centre of the table. He sat next to a boy who grinned in unison as he sat down. He too was in traditional robes, he too had black hair, although his loped with an easy grace that James's hair would never achieve. Not on his own anyway.

"I thought you'd never make It." the boy said as James sat down. "Clearly our parents hate us enough to send us here."

"Correction. Your parents hate you. Mine insist I do this."

"Mr Black." Sirius Black looked up, his handsome face and dark eyes falling on Mrs Hudson.

"Yes Cynthia?" he asked in his best mocking pleasant tone.

"Mrs Hudson to you." She said in the same disapproving tone she had undertaken with James. "Right class, since Mr Potter has finally decided to grace us with his presence, we can continue." She turned round and Sirius leaned in.

"You got the goods?" he asked, James smirked as he motioned with his eyes underneath the table. With a flick of his wrist a couple of small balls rolled from underneath James's sleeve and into his hand.

"Perfect." Said Sirius, "Show that crazy bint what I think of this place." James nodded and winked at a girl who was blushing furiously in his and Sirius's direction. Isabel Parks, James had known her since he was a baby. Their mothers had been trying everything to get a romance between them going. But to no avail from either him or her. Although recently she had been showing him some attention.

"Remember, wizarding manners will get you everywhere in this life. As the offspring of some of the most prosperous and noble wizarding families in the world, I advise-"

"Will she ever shut up?" Groaned James. He leaned on his elbow and looked outside at the glorious summer sun that should be on his shoulders. Not in here listening to some half winded old bat talking about which fork you should use for your fish course.

"Catch the game yesterday?" muttered Sirius.

"Parts." Said James leaning back. "Got to the qualifiers before my mum made me study for this stupid test." Sirius laughed.

"Lucky you." He said darkly, "I had to study; my mum wouldn't let me anywhere near the box."

"Poor you, any tighter on that chain and you'd end up like your mutt." Smirked James. Sirius smirked to.

"And of course remember that spoon should only really be used when accompanied by the port and not by mulled wine-"

"They have no idea what's about to happen." Said James with a thoughtful look on his face. "I pity them almost."

"Some." Replied Sirius.

"Not all. About as stuck up as their parents." James sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What do you think this forks for?" he asked mocking Mrs Hudson's posh upper-class tone picking up the furthest one. It was long and slender with two spikes at the end.

"Why Mr Potter, I believe you use that to scratch one's arse." Sirius replied in mock. James bit on his bottom lip to quell his fit of giggles as Mrs Hudson looked back and narrowed her eyes at them. Of course James and Sirius put on the face of innocence to distract her.

"Now students. We shall dine; I will be marking you on your manners."

"Still willing to use that thing for a scratch?" asked Sirius.

"I can think of another place I'd rather stick it first."

With that the door opened. Food was placed down in front of everyone. James turned his nose up at a leek and potato soup with far too many corners for his liking.

"Say what you like about this place, at least the grubs good." Said Sirius tucking his napkin in.

"Yeah." Said James picking a long grey hair out of the soup and throwing it on the floor. "Amazing."

The table descended into light hearted chat about the summer and what everyone was doing beyond. Most of these people were going off to some fancy Magic schools in America, some to Beauxbatons. James and Sirius where going to Hogwarts as where some of the other kids. The chatter then started up about holidays. James groaned. Every destination revolved around some exotic place that cost the earth to stay. Florence, Rome, Paris, Cairo, Miami.

"Go anywhere nice Potter?" asked one boy, Fredricks.

"I went to Cornwall." Said James.

"I always thought you went to Scotland." Any chat around the table stopped. A few people looked fearfully at James.

"We decided on a change." Said James. "By the way, how's your cousin?" Fredrick's face went sour.

"She is fine thank you." he said through gritted teeth. James smirked.

"Is she coming over again, she said she might in her letters."

"She…sent you letters?"

"Oh yeah." Said James. "So unless you want to wear your dinner I suggest you shut up."

James went back to his dinner, a few people were leaning over asking Fredricks what the hell he was playing and why he would bring up such a sensitive subject.

"He's an arse mate, don't listen to him." said Sirius.

"I'm not." Said James.

The rest of dinner past without much interruption. A couple of conversations here and there, making sure that it was the right knife and not be slapped. The conversation didn't really steer towards him again. After what had happened a couple of years earlier, people never really wanted to speak to James. Some still quietly blame him for what happened. And he still quietly blamed himself to.

"Right class." Mrs Hudson said, "Dessert. The final test." James nudged Sirius as a slice of pie was apparated in front of them. Sirius smirked as he picked up that last fork and took a bite.

"Shame they won't be able to enjoy It." said James lightly taking a bite to.

"Damn Shame." Said Sirius, "But." He took a bite, "For the greater good." Sirius smirked. James took some of the black balls from his pocket and rolled them in-between his fingers. His heartbeat began to increase as he knew what was coming next. He winked at Sirius who grinned back. With a flick of his wrist one of the balls bounced on the floor.

"One." James muttered. Another bounce, "Two." And the last one.

"Three!"

BANG!

Darkness engulfed the room to shouts and screams. James placed his feet on the table and kicked back, the chair scrapped along the floor as other tried to exit the room. James threw the next ball.

One

Two

Three

BANG

Small fireworks erupted from the ball around the room. They zoomed around the room exploding to everyone they came in contact with.

"GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF!" shouted one person.

"MY HAIR!"

"WHERE'S THE EXIT."

"Help ME!"

"MY SUIT!"

James sprang off his chair and landed on the table. He pulled out the last ball in his pocket and threw it towards the end of the table.

One

Two

Three

BANG!

The table lurched forward throwing him off balance. The table began to throw the food across the table. James began to run, his first step caused him to fall, but he got his balance back and ran across the table. Behind him he could hear the sound of drinks and desserts being splattered around the room. James picked out the last ball and threw it at the door.

One

Two

Three

BANG!

**Rio de Janerio: Brazil**

"Have all the civilians been cleared?"

"Last bus load coming out now."

"Bout time." Muttered Alec.

"Where clearing a favela of almost a hundred thousand people Potter. It was going to take time."

"Too much." Said Alec.

"Why couldn't you stay retired?" Alec was standing at the entrance to the favela. The burning sun on his back as he looked up at the hastily put together housing.

In the eleven years since London Alec still had the ruffled and wild black hair with more noticeable greying streaks, particularly on the sides. But in that time he had thick black stubble across his cheeks and down his neck with little grey patches.

He was in a black t-shirt, combat trousers with armoured boots that came up to his knee. He had two holsters on his back with two pistols.

"Going in now." said Alec, ignoring the question. Alec walked into the slum; his eyes flickered to the high roofs and narrow, deserted alleys. Alec couldn't really understand how people could live like this. This was below human in his opinion. But they didn't have a choice. Maybe that's what saddened him the most, their lack of options.

Actually, that wasn't the case. Alec looked down at his feet.

Tichhh

In a flash, Alec pulled the two pistols from their holsters and pointed them to the source of the noise, down a narrow alley with looked much darker than the harsh sun let on, had now disappeared.

"Hmmm." Alec holstered the pistols slowly and continued on his assent.

"Any sign of him yet Potter?" Alec looked up at the high rooftops.

"Maybe." Said Alec quietly.

He took a right up to another part of the favela. He walked down a cramped alley where the remisance of an ordinary life lay before him. An upturned box that provided a seat, two metal poles that where the makings of a football pitch and a small sack that…

Alec turned his head up slowly and walked toward the sack. He kneeled down and inspected it, it looked heavy. Alec peered inside and instantly recoiled. He made a face and peered inside again. A body.

It was a young woman, in her teens, dark hair, a local. Alec peeled the top of the sack back, she was naked and with significant chunks of flesh bitten out of her body. He was on the right trial at least. Alec got to his feet and continued forward.

A little further down the alley he saw the piece of flesh, huge teeth marks with char on the ends. Alec kneeled down and picked up a half smoked cigar. He turned it round to see it half chewed with saliva.

"Hmmm." Alec placed it down. The sound of a pot smash drew Alec's attention to a balcony further up the Favela.

"Who's hunting who?" mused Alec as he got to his feet. Alec walked to the edge of the alley and walked down what looked like a main street.

"BAHHHH!" Alec didn't move or flinch. In front of him was the person he'd been sent in to capture. He was big, about eight foot to Alec's six two. He was broad and hairy with a large face with blood trickling from his mouth. He was hanging upside down from a sign above the alley.

"Hmmm, you're a big one." he said with a curious look on his face. "And you've taken the shortest time to find me."

"Just a simple case of following the bodies." Said Alec. "Maybe you should practise cleaning up."

"Now that, is too much hard work." He said. He lowered himself from his perch above Alec and lowered himself down into the alley. He rose up and towered over Alec.

"I missed you in Buenos Aires." Hyde let out a bark like laughter.

"Heh, no you bloody did not." He raised his arm to show a hole through his bicep. "You got me good."

"Well since you killed the last nine people sent to reason with you, they've sent me." Said Alec.

"You don't seem very frightened."

"You're not very frightening." Replied Alec. He moved like chimp, his back was curved almost like a hunchback.

"Heh, not very classy for someone's dying words." He growled.

"Mr Hyde, you are the single biggest serial killer in existence." Said Alec. "So the ministry has sent me."

"To do what, exactly?" asked Mr Hyde.

"Well, they want to take you alive so they might be able to turn you back." Explained Alec.

"I bet they bloody would." Said Hyde.

"Personally I'd rather kill you and call it a day." Said Alec bluntly. He turned back round to face Hyde and crossed his arms. His fingers tentatively brushing the pistols. "But let's make that your decision shall we?"

Hyde thought for a second. "Hmmm, tough choice." Hyde brought back his huge arm and struck Alec before he knew what happened. Alec smashed through several walls, before finally stopping in someone's living room.

Alec blinked.

"Found Hyde." He croaked.

"How did he take the proposal?" Alec groaned and got to his feet.

"Not, well." Alec cracked his neck and knuckles. He pulled out his pistols and went to walk forward put slumped at the first step.

"You ok?" Alec grimaced and slumped to his knee.

"Fine." Said Alec flatly and getting back to his feet. He cracked his back and walked back through the hole he had made in the wall. He looked at the other holes he made and sighed. This was going to be tough. He looked at his watch, he only had half an hour to get to James's passing out ceremony.

"Right, time to get him." Alec looked up, he needed to get to higher ground. To his left he saw a crate that would be high enough to jump onto the roof. Alec holstered the pistols and ran to the crate, he jumped up on to it and hoisted himself onto the roof. From up here he could see the next thirty or so tiers of the favela as wells as Rio city and Coba Cabana beach.

But something big and hairy distracted Alec a few rooftops away and he saw Hyde running. Alec ran in his direction, hurdling over the narrow pathways from house to house. But being two foot taller, Hyde had a huge stride, Alec had to slow him down.

Alec saw Hyde seven houses in front. He apparated.

He was now only two away. Alec pulled out a pistol and fired.

"Confringo!" As the bullet left the chamber it was covered in a purple shielding as it soared to Hyde.

The bullet hit Hyde causing him to howl out in pain and slump to the floor. Alec smirked and ran towards him. Alec jumped onto the same roof as him, he holstered the pistol and pulled out his wand from a separate holster by his arm pit.

"Roparo!" Ropes grew out of the ground and bound Hyde to the roof.

"No, you, don't!" Hyde flexed his muscles and tore the ropes sending Alec backwards. Alec got to his feet quickly and saw Hyde going for a wild haymaker. Alec jumped over the punch and pushed himself up off Hyde's forearm and onto his back.

"I'm guessing since your still human in some respect you still have the same weaknesses." Alec pulled out two escrima sticks from his combat trousers and stuck them into Hyde's ears, puncturing his ear drums.

His roar echoed around the favela, his hands where over his ears and walking staggering around. He threw Alec off, Alec rolled on the roof and got to his feet quickly. Hyde was deaf now.

Alec needed to paralyse him.

Alec narrowed his eyes, he narrowed in on the pressure points on the arms and back. He sprinted forward, he ducked a flailing punch and went to punch up the pressure points. He hit up the arm but nothing, the arm didn't even go limp.

"Right, plan B." Alec dodged another punch and flipped to the back of Hyde. Alec took a deep breath and straightened his hand. He hit the base of Hyde's spine with his fingers. There was another roar, it should of hurt, that was his nervous centre, he had used enough force to paralyse a normal man. And yet he was still standing.

Hyde turned round and smacked Alec across a few rooftops. Alec smashed into a roof, he was left in a huge crater. Alec shook his head and got to his feet. He had to blind him now.

"RARRRR!" Hyde was bounding across the rooftop. Alec pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

"BUTIO!" a banshee cry erupted from the tip of his wand, small sound waves that got bigger the further they travelled, shattering glass and rupturing the ground before him. When the waves hit Hyde he fell to his knees. Blood was pouring from his ears and he looked up at Alec.

His eyes where blood shot with a little blood trickling from them. He was snarling and slowly got to his feet. Alec pushed more and the sound waves came out faster and harder, Hyde slumped more before getting up and placing his arms up like a shield.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he roared. He stepped forward slowly.

Alec strained again and sent more powerful waves, but they didn't seem to have any effect. Right, new plan.

Hyde grabbed the ground and ripped it up. Alec lost his balance and was thrown up in the air.

Alec went to his belt and got out three little black balls and slipped them between his fingers. When he landed he ran towards Hyde, he saw him and went to clothes line him. Alec slid underneath the flailing arm. He got to his feet and jumped up into the air so the blazing sun was in Hyde's eyes. Alec threw the tiny balls and they exploded in his face.

The balls contained a small trace of white phosphorous that exploded instantly contacted in the air. The powder had burned Hyde's eyes and fused them shut, another roar echoed around the favela. He fell to his knees. Alec punched Hyde in the face.

It was like punching a carcass. Alec groaned and held his hand. He grimaced and kicked him instead. There was a satisfying crunch as his jaw broke. Hyde went for a blind jab. Alec dodged, and pulled out his wand again.

"Roparo!" The lasso shot out and in snared Hyde's fist. Alec stood on the bottom of the rope and pulled Hyde toward him.

He swivelled and kicked Hyde's elbow which shattered and flopped. Alec roundhouse kicked Hyde again in the face. He then pulled out his pistol and smacked him across the face with the handle, Hyde rolled a couple of times before finally getting up so he was on hands and knees.

Alec wiped his mouth of blood and clocked the gun so it was pointing at Hyde's head. A gentle breeze blew across the rooftop, Alec closed his eyes, almost willing himself to pull the trigger.

His hand was shaking. Alec shook his head and looked more determined at the task at hand. He could do it if he wanted to, end the suffering of both his victims and now himself. The gun was still pointed at the temple for a few seconds before Alec cursed and lifted the gun up.

He just couldn't do it.

Alec smacked the back of Hyde's neck, knocking him out. Alec holstered the gun slowly.

"Hyde's down."

"Boy, that was quick."

"This is why I didn't stay retired." Said Alec. His cracked his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Send the enforcers in, Hyde's on a roof near the tenth tier." Said Alec. "He shouldn't be a problem."

"I thought the minister said for you to end him."

"He's blind and deaf." Said Alec ignoring the comment. "Put it won't last long, the serum will start repairing him so you'll have to act fast. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"I have an appointment." Said Alec. He took one last look at beach, he might buy a house here one day. With a flash of blue light he was gone.

He landed with a thump outside the stately home, it had been years since Alec had been back here. Not since he was James's age. The other parents would be inside now so Alec could sneak in. He trotted up to the double doors and slipped them open and made his way inside. He never liked the décor. He saw a bathroom and went inside.

He turned the light on, it had a mirror, perfect. Alec took off the holsters and removed his shirt. He looked at his shoulder that was now had an ugly bruise on it, he sighed and fished around in one of his pockets and got out a small vial. He uncorked the top and poured some on the bruise.

Alec hissed as the bruise began to fade away. He looked in the mirror and stroked his stubble, he fished out a knife and pointed his wand at his face.

Outside, the parents of the children outside where talking. Catching up on all the school day gossip they've missed. All were dressed in their Sunday best. A freshly shaved Alec walked out of the bathroom. He'd changed into dress robes and transfigured the armoured boots into smart shoes.

Alec took his place near the back, an observer's position, while everyone else in the room had decided to go with office work at the ministry. Alec decided to become and Auror, dark, dirty, and out in the field. This way of life had rubbed off on his interactions with his former friends. While most had lived a sheltered life, Alec had made a living making them safe, seeing them from the other side of the table. Taking a brown envelope, and getting on with the job.

He surveyed the room, exit on the north side, window, a simple Bombarda charm would blast it open. His eyes flickered over towards an emergency exit and again to the main exit. His Auror training had taught him to expect a hundred different types of scenarios. They ran riot in his head until he was snapped out of it by Stanford Parks.

"Alec." He said holding out his hand, "I thought Katherine would be here." The last scenario left Alec's head as he held out his hand.

"Pleasure as always Stanford." He said shaking his hand. "Been a while since we've been here."

"Very true." Said Stanford. Even in old age he had grown graceful, even for 74 he was still trim, but showing the evening whiskey had caught up with him.

"I'm sure they're enjoying it in there as much as we did." Said Alec uninterested.

"I know Isabel is." Said Stanford, "Anything to be in the same room as James."

Alec laughed slightly to himself and both walked to a table where drinks where being served.

"All Isabel's been going on about is your boy." Said Stanford pouring a glass of scotch, "Marcie's still trying to match them up. Isabel's starting to warm to the idea now." Stanford took a gulp.

"Then again I've never seen her go as flustered as when he saved her from that pool." Said Stanford placing his drink down. "He's just like you, you know, James."

"Katherine tells me the same thing." Said Alec. He laughed and shook his head, "Probably a bit more of his mother's temper but yeah…similar." Stanford laughed. His face then softened.

"You two still ok?"

Alec sighed. "Yeah," he said looking at his glass, "The last couple of years have been rough. But where all getting through." Stanford nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen." He said in a soft voice, "Remember that you and Katherine are always welcome to talk about what happened. We've told Isabel to be more open towards James as well. We know they were all close."

"Thanks Stanford." Said Alec, "But…were trying to move on now. James has seen therapists and he's moving on slowly." Stanford nodded.

"It was terrible what happened." Said Stanford, "But I'm glad to hear he's moving on,"

"So am I." said Alec, "Going through what he did couldn't have been easy." Alec took a particularly long drink.

"We all miss her Alec." Said Stanford, "Not a day goes past where we don't miss her coming round." Alec nodded again.

"However." He started with an underlying serious tone.

"I didn't really want to discuss this now but…"

"Murdoch?" Stanford nodded.

"Any closer?"

"Nothing yet." Said Alec. "But where…"

BANG!

Alec whipped around, his wand in hand and pointed it at the door.

"Get behind me. Now." no one argued. Taking a so called lesser career Alec had to learn to gain his respect through actions not words. His marriage was a statement of that. He held onto his own wand tightly as his mind calculated what was beyond those doors. He remained eerily calm as others behind began to lose their heads. What can only be described as chaos seemed to be going on behind the door. Alec held on to his wand as he weighed up his options in his head.

BANG!

He could hear the fireworks from behind the door, that little shit, thought Alec. He had been raiding his store again. A flash of pride coursed through him, Alec sighed and placed his wand down.

"Alec?" Poppy Duggary behind looked at him curiously. Everyone knows him a protector, but…as a parent. He knew his own son.

BANG

He could hear the table roar into life and expel the food and drink everywhere. Alec smiled and holstered his wand. Stanford was right. James Potter was incredibly his son.

The door burst open. Every other parent screamed or jumped as dark smoke expelled from the room. From the darkness a boy jumped out and skidded on the floor. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as he skidded on the floor. James stood up and saw the crowd. He adjusted the collar on his robes.

"Is there a problem?" He said as he walked out. Alec sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Nice landing." He looked behind James and frowned. "But you don't need theatrics." As he finished he watched a very pale looking girl come out of the room covered in soot and with singe marks across her face. She was then followed by a hysterical Fredrick's running out.

"GET UM OFF!" he screamed, "GET UM OFF!"

"Oh Man up boy!" Fredrick's senior said angrily as he walked over to him.

James bit his lip to supress his grin as people came out tin different states of disappear. All the Parents went over to their children hugging and making a fuss, asking what happened. Sirius came out and grinned.

"Sirius." Said Alec.

"Alec." Said Sirius. "Enjoy the show." Alec now suppressed a grin as a very angry Mrs Hudson walked slowly out of the disaster. Her face white, her lip physically shaking as her twitch got the better of her.

"JAMES POTTER!" James looked back with his trademark grin.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare tell your mother about this." Said Alec. They were walking back home down a country lane, the sun was fighting to get through the thick leaves above them.<p>

"Why?" asked James. He pulled his dress robes over his head, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath. "You're the one who bribed her into passing me." His mother had told him to wear smart trousers and a shirt.

"You know I couldn't give a toss about that place but it's important to your mother." Said Alec. "Just be grateful it wasn't my mother or you'd be written out of the will." James laughed and took his smart shoes off. Alec was impressed to see he'd snuck his trainers on as well.

"Go ahead and lie to me and say you weren't impressed." Said James, Alec smiled to himself.

"You raided the store again."

"It was text book." Said James throwing his arms out. "Besides, you should know I can pick a lock."

"Should never have taught you that trick." Said Alec ruffling his son's hair.

"Too late to turn back now." said James.

"You still owe me for today."

"No I don't." said James. "As I said, you're the one who bribed her to pass me. Who do you reckon mum would be more annoyed at."

"Who would she make do it again." James went quiet.

"Good clearance from the room though." Alec continued, "Just less of the theatrics."

"What's the point if you can't put on a show? Which reminds me." He ran round in front of his dad.

"Did you catch Mr Hyde?" Alec stopped and looked down at his son's expectant face.

"You've been breaking into my study again." he said frowning.

"Childs play." Said James dismissively while throwing his hand in the same manner. "Come on, did you catch him?"

"If I hadn't then I wouldn't be here." Said Alec walking past James.

"That's it?" said James. "Come on, where are the details?"

"You asked me if I caught him, and I told you, I did." He smirked to himself.

"But how!" asked James running to catch up with him. "Did you use the escrima sticks? Or maybe the mavericks?"

"I think you're a bit too young to know that." Said Alec.

"Or use the white phosphorous capsules?" Alec carried on walking. "That was it, wasn't It." continued James as he caught up with his dad. "White phosphorous? Or all three?"

"I'm not telling you." said Alec. "All you need to know is that I caught him."

"Was it tough?"

"Very." Said Alec. "James."

"Yes, dad."

"Listen…I have to go back to the office tonight." James sighed. "I won't be too long. Just don't get into any trouble ok."

"Yes dad." said James. They turned right down a small opening up toward Potter farm. James looked up from the backseat at the window his head was at.

Potter Farm, the front of the house was a typical farmhouse, it was three rooms across with traditional brickwork with small flowerbeds under the window sill. Dark green ivy crawled sparingly up the wall towards hanging baskets which were in full bloom. James stood and watched his dad apparate away.

James looked over at the garages that where opposite. James then turned back towards the house, he opened the door to the spacious entrance hall. Not as extravagant as his family's friends. But to James, it was homely, the same chest of drawers in the light peach hallway which was always full of light, it was his Mums design. James walked down the hallway and walked straight into the kitchen. It was a huge room with all the kitchen stoves and appliances on the right as you walked in with an island in the middle to the right, with a small eating area to the left. It too was light coloured with the sun streaming on from windows in the roof. It gave the room a permanent summer feel. James pulled out one of the high stools and sat down and looked outside.

His playground.

"You're back." Mrs Potter entered the kitchen, she walked over to James and hugged him from behind. Katherine Potter was still youthful looking, being an Auror for so many years had something to do with it. She had long greying red hair which was straight down to the nape of her back. She had a kind, pretty face with James's brown eyes. She kissed James's temple and walked round to the fridge.

"Did you pass?" she asked looking back sceptically, James smirked and held up his certificate of qualification.

"Ah, good boy." Said Katherine walking over and inspecting the piece of paper. "I think we'll celebrate with a barbeque tonight, so no far away excursions."

"I was going to work on the bike." Said James, "Then me and Sirius where going to river for a dip."

"Ok sweetheart." Said Katherine, "Your father should be back by then, do you want a sandwich?"

"Two rounds of cheese and M." said James getting of his seat. James walked out of the kitchen and turned right to the stairs and walked up. It swept to the left with a small shelve full of pictures of James with a girl. Smiling and laughing. James looked down and ran up the stairs to the landing. He walked down the spacious hallway and turned right into his room.

He opened the door and threw his dress robes on his desk chair. He walked over to his wardrobe which took up the entire right side wall of his room. It had a gap in the middle where his desk which was built into the wardrobe stood which was littered with tools and car magazines. He pulled back a door which revealed a walk in wardrobe, he walked down the corridor past hung up shirts to the dressing room at the end where he hung up his dress robes and walked back out.

He walked over to his king size four poster and looked underneath. He picked out a tool box and placed it on his bed. He opened the box and made sure every tool was still in there. James's room was a typical boy's room. His walls where covered in posters of his favourite Quidditch side, Puddlemere united, and of various sports cars, Ferraris and Lamborghinis personal favourites.

James made out of his room and ran down the stairs and out the front door towards the Garages.

Opposite the main building was the garages, they used to be the barn, but Alec had a lifelong obsession with his motors and had it converted into six garages. James as well had developed a love so Alec gave him his own. Garage four. James walked to the garage and opened the two wooden doors wide open. What greeted him, as always was dust that was magnified by the darkness of the building, and the blinding light outside.

James flicked the lights on. Since he couldn't afford or own a car James's garage was for his bike and racing brooms. But he also kept an assortment or arrows along with a Saracen bow. Recently he'd been working on fixing his bike after he'd flipped it on a ride in the woods. The back frame had snapped and the rear wheel base bent way out of shape. Which meant gears and chain where virtual write offs. James placed the box on the work bench to the left where an assortment of tools lay.

Katherine walked into the garage.

"How's it going sweetheart?" James sighed.

"Until I get those parts." Said James rubbing the back of his hair. "No such luck."

"Your sandwich is here." His Mum said placing it on his work bench. "And your parts came today."

"What? When?" asked James running over.

"Just after you left." James groaned and picked up a sandwich and took a bite.

"Bloody manner school." her muttered.

"Where are they?" Katherine muttered and four boxes swept into the garage. "Awesome. Thanks Mum." Said James.

"Barbeque in two hours and Sirius should be here in one." said Katherine walking away. "I'm going to get everything ready."

"Ok." Said James ripping open a box and inspecting the contents. Katherine leaned on the door pane and looked at her son.

Why did he have to be so much like his father.

Katherine walked away leaving James in his garage. The minutes flew by as James lost himself in his work.

He was now covered in oil stains as he finished applying the chain. James took the last bite of his sandwich and tightened the back wheel of his bike. His focus was disturbed by a rasping knock on his door. He looked up to see Sirius by the door.

"Hey mate, sorry I'm late, Mum's being a colossal bitch."

"You're late?" Said James tightening the wheel.

"Forget I asked." Said Sirius walking in. "Your Mum said foods almost up." James replied with a sound and stood up. He admired his work and then span the wheel, it clicked into position and span.

"Perfect." James picked up a cloth and wiped his hands.

"How did your folks react?"

"To me passing? How did your mum react to you being bribed through?"

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." winked James as he grabbed his plate and they walked outside. The sky outside was orange and purple, a sure sign autumn was round the corner. They made their way through the house and into the kitchen. James opened the French doors into the garden.

Alec was at the BBQ while Katherine sipped some wine, she was sat on a sun bed looking out at her garden. It was huge a spacious with copious amount of bushes and flowerbeds which where all done by her hand. To the right was the pool that James would still swim every morning with a small pool area where Alec was at the BBQ.

"There you are." Said Katherine closing her book. "We thought James's bike had eaten him."

"At least he's have the Manners for It." smirked Sirius.

"Meat's ready boys." Announced Alec. James picked some salad and potatoes from the table his mum had set up with at least 4 finger rolls. As Sirius left Alec knew exactly what his son was having.

"Four sausages, well done, barbeque pork sandwich, six chicken wings, and…" he pulled a half rack of ribs and placed it on his plate.

"Your favourite." Said Alec, "Since you're going away soon." James grinned as it piled into his plate.

"Your still the best dad." said James sitting at the table. His, Alec, and Sirius's plate was piled sky high. While Katherine's looked considerably less.

"I swear you're going to have a heart attack." Said Katherine, "All three of you." She said pointing her fork at the three of them.

"Leave them alone, there growing lads." Said Alec taking a bite of his burger.

"And your excuse?"

"I own this place, I'll eat what I like." James and Sirius laughed, Katherine smiled and shook her head.

"Still an arrogant Burk." She muttered, "Looking forward to September, Sirius?"

"Cannot wait." Said Sirius. "Be good to finally get away from that house."

"Just imagine all the fun where gonna have." Said James. Katherine looked over at James.

"I don't want any letters home from Minerva about you blowing up toilet seats." She said sternly.

"Actually, that's a good one mum. Why didn't we think of that?"

"Try an entire bathroom, that's a challenge."

"ALEC!" James and Sirius smirked as they continued to tuck in to their feast.

"60 years on and you still gloat about it."

"Hey, it was a fine piece of plumbing."

"You flooded out two floors. They wouldn't stop playing God Save the Queen for a week."

"We better make it two weeks."

"I heard that young man." Katherine said shooting another dark look at James who merely smirked.

"You two had better behave. The amount of pranks you two pull of at those parties is enough to have mothers sending howlers, not one but two. I don't think poor Robbie Fredrick's been the same since the beanbag incident."

"He's still a dick, so I I'll have to try harder." Said James.

"You will do no such thing." Said Katherine.

"Hmm Dad, tell Sirius about Mr Hyde." Said James enthusiastically.

"Yeah, James was telling me about that." Said Sirius.

"Was he now." said Alec looking over at his son.

"Well he was right, I was sent to find Dr Jekyll."

"And you caught him then."

"After a bloody marathon trip that went right across Europe and South America." Said Alec he looked up at Katherine who shook her head.

"But, I caught him and that's all that matters." Said Alec.

"Ah come on dad." said James. "You're the world's greatest detective, you have a reputation." Alec smiled to himself.

"You, and Sirius for that matter are too young to know what I do." Said Alec. "And to have a reputation."

"I think James already has one after what happened to - uff." James kicked Sirius hard from underneath the table.

"What was that Sirius."

"Just saying how juicy the sausages where."

"Yeah, since your partial to one now and again."

"Boys."

"Oh please Kat."

"You encourage them." Alec smiled and shook his head.

"Me? No. I teach them survival skills."

James and Sirius laughed as they continued their meal. This was the sort of meal that James liked, family, laughter, not worrying about stupid rules all the time. But a flicker of his eyes to the empty seat at the table brought him down to earth. He forced a small smile and continued with the conversation.

**I just want to live a normal life…its, my, life **


	9. Chapter 9

James breathed deeply as he gained his focus again, the crowd around him baying for blood as they usually did. Sometimes they forgot that he was only eleven. But it only spurred him on as his opponent went for another punch. James ducked and upper-cutted his opponent in the stomach in such a swift force you would of missed it if you had blinked.

"YES!"

"WHOOP, WHOOP!"

"This kid is killing him!"

James turned round and swiftly jabbed his opponent in the jaw. He staggered back and released a barrage of attacks. James placed his arms up defensively, taking a few of the shots. Tire out his opponent. Soon enough, he did, the punches were more laboured and tired. James abruptly forced his arms apart knocking his opponent off balance. He stepped back dazed.

James wanted to finish this quickly, he landed a punch on his face, then another one on the other side with his less favoured right hook. His opponent made one more wild attempt to score a hit.

Big mistake. He completely sacrificed his footing and positioning for a killing stroke, something James was about to punish him severely for. He side stepped and punched him hard in the face again, the unmistakable feel of teeth shattering on his boxing gloves. Then a swift uppercut to his chest. The crowd roared in delight, they were being given their money's worth tonight. His opponent stood there, waiting for the killer strike, James stood there, ready of course, defence never down and considered him for a moment. He always referred to them as his opponents because an emotional connection only complicated things. The crowd were baying, screaming for him to finish it, some praying the other will rouse some sort of amazing comeback, not wanting to lose to the bookie.

A small smiled curled at his lips as with one punch he knocked his opponent flat onto the cold ring floor. He stood over him for a second, breathing deeply before the ref came over and counted to ten. James watched as he did the countdown. The crowd's cheers still reverberating in his ears as he counted down in his own head.

"That's it, that's it." The ref waved his hands and then held up James's to the sky. James did the same with his other arm.

"WINNER!" the crowd erupted into more euphoria while some ripped there slips and walked away dejectedly. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner and still unbeaten champion. JAMES POTTER!" the crowd roared again one more time as James felt his dads hand on his shoulder.

**The Marauders Proudly Present James Potter In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Matter Of Family**

**Written By Chambers10**

"Well done mate." His dad lifted up some hair from James's fringe which exposed a nasty cut. James winced as his dad ran a finger over it.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." He said placing an arm round his shoulder and leading him out the ring. James took off his gloves as they entered a changing room. He spat out a gum shield and sat down on a bench. He rubbed the back of his neck and ruffled his hair.

"That was very good son." Said Alec walking over with his wand. He moved his hair and tapped the bruise.

He charm burned against his skin for a second before the bruise subsided. He then moved up towards the scar, with another tap the scar fizzled and healed of his own accord.

"Mum wouldn't have like that." Said James with a tired smile. His dad smiled and dabbed a cold cloth on James's head.

"You where the one who wanted to do this." Said Alec.

"You never discouraged me." Said James wincing as the cloth touched bruised ribs.

"Well it never did me any harm." Said Alec, "My mother really hated it as well."

"Why do women hate it?" asked James.

"Your grandmother hated the idea of her pureblood son doing something as barbaric as boxing." Explained Alec. "She thought it was best left to runts in her eyes."

"Bet that caused friction." Said James.

"More than you know." Said Alec, "Best she never met you or you'd have me written out of the will. Not to mention being branded a bad parent."

"You have mum for that."

"She says I'm trying to turn you into an Auror already." Said Alec.

"I like it though." Said James. "I wouldn't change it for anything."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Said Alec. "Gonna miss you when you go, no one to help me round the garages."

"You're sure I can't take mine?" asked James.

"Minerva would kill me if I said yes to that." Said Alec with a slight laugh, "But I'll keep some stuff for you to fix when you come back over the holidays." James stood up and stretched, his body clicked and he relaxed.

"That was a good fight." Said James staring to change, "I might need some better opponents."

"You're not getting any because you're going away." Reminded Alec.

"Oh yeah…" said James realising he looked down at his t-shirt, he pulled it over his head. "Plus no Quidditch either." Said James. "I'm gonna have to find something to do."

"I'm sure the team will let you train with them." said Alec, "You'll just have to use a school broom."

"I don't want to think about that now." said James. "What's for dinner?"

"Your mother's out with Minerva tonight so we have to fend for ourselves."

James smirked, he only knew this could mean one thing. "Isn't catch of the day on as well?"

"So it is." Said Alec "So maybe a Pizza."

"Sounds great." Said James. They left the locker and talked to a couple of people on their way out into the warm august night. They stopped off at the pizza place. Large meat feast for James while Alec went with the margarita. They apparated back to the farmhouse. They walked in to the sound of laughing and giggling.

"Looks like Minerva decided to come round after all." Said Alec hanging his coat up. "Best go a listen in the kitchen." James nodded and they tried to make it past the door.

"Oi, you two." Katherine's voice came through the door.

"Shit."

"She hears like a bat." Whispered James.

"A very perceptive bat James, in here." Both sighed and walked into the living room. Katherine was sitting in her chair, opposite her was Minerva McGonagall, a very strict woman who always kept her hair up in a bun. James had known her since he was small and it would feel weird that he was going to be at school with her.

"Oh my god James, what happened to your face?" his mother asked.

"I wasn't quick enough and he got me." Said James rubbing the plaster on his head. "I'm fine by the way."

"Well I know you are." Said Katherine, "I hate you going to that stupid boxing."

"Why do you encourage him Kathy?" asked Minerva.

"It's Alec who encourages him." said Katherine, "It seems everything he does James wants to as well."

"Well you won't be able to that in Hogwarts." Said Minerva sternly at James.

"I know that Minnie." Said James, "But I enjoy it mum, besides, I thought you'd be pleased that I don't have to do it for a while."

"I am. But I don't like the way you say a while with longing." She said. "But did you win."

"In three rounds." Said Alec placing an arm round his shoulder. "He was brilliant, you should have seen him."

"I can just about stomach the Quidditch and football, I'd be useless at that boxing." Said Katherine laughing. "So long as you won, well done sweetheart. Now pass me a slice." She said noticed he box James was trying to hide behind the door. James let out an irritated groan and walked into the living room and opened the box.

"Good boy." She said taking a slice. "What you boys up to now?"

"Dinner and catch of the day." Said Alec holding up his own box. "We'll listen outside so we won't disturb you."

"You finally got a leash on him dear." Said Minerva, "I remember when he used to kick us out of the common room so he could listen to that show in peace."

"Old habits still die hard Minerva." Said Alec.

"I'll keep quiet then." Katherine laughed.

"Well enjoy yourselves and don't make a mess."

"Will do!" said James walking out with Alec into the kitchen.

"So like his father it's scary." Said Minerva.

"Very scary." Said Katherine, "He's going to get himself into trouble with some of the things he does."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Minerva, "Alec smoothed out over time." Katherine chuckled.

"I smoothed him out." Said Katherine, "The girl who does that will have my upmost respect. But she can't take any of his crap." She took a sip of wine.

"Now, tell me more about that muggle born you went to see."

James stepped outside and placed his dad's beer and his own butterbeer on a small table. James sat down in his deck chair with his pizza box. They were sat on the patio overlooking the garden with the forest in the background. The very late evening sun blanketing the garden in orange light.

"How does she always get the one with the most meat on it?" asked James taking a slice.

"She's always been good at that." Said Alec taking swig of his beer. He flicked his wand at the radio and the music for catch of the day came on.

"I'll miss this to." Said James, "These days by the radio with a pizza."

"Well I told you how to get to the kitchens." Said Alec, "The elves will make you a good one."

"Just won't be the same." Said James swigging his own butterbeer.

"Very true." Said Alec, "But you and Sirius will do just fine at Hogwarts."

"You think?"

"James, you two are the smartest eleven year olds I've seen. Sometimes to smart. But I've taught you how to be practical men. Trust me when I say you'll be a class apart when you start in September."

James nodded. "Still doesn't hold a candle to home." Alec smiled and ruffled James's hair.

"Nothing ever does."

* * *

><p>The park was busy with lots of shouting, mainly from parents shouting encouragement at their kids as they battled on the football pitch. Thankfully it was sunny day for Katherine, the amount of times she had to stand here in the pouring rain was beyond her, but as always it was for James. Football was one thing that James didn't accept from his dad. Alec didn't like it but still cheered James on, Football came from Katherine. Her dad was a huge fan and installed it into her. She had taken James to see the world cup final at Wembley and he'd fallen in love with it.<p>

Boots bought with a red shirt that Katherine had hand stitched an England crest and number six on the back. James practiced in the garden until he became quite good, but that was James. He was naturally athletic and good at all sports, so good Katherine made him join a team. And now she was here watching James play, he was enjoying it immensely.

James collected the ball and began to run with it. The ball was almost glued to his feet as he ran down the left wing. A defender came across, but he side stepped inside and with a burst of acceleration continued to roars of approval. James looked up, the goal in his sights. He smacked it with his left foot, the ball sailed like a bullet, whistling in the wind and then smacking the net.

Katherine cheered as James wheeled away celebrating with his friends.

"Well done sweetie." Katherine said ruffling James's hair as they walked away. "Just like Alan Ball there."

"I was much better than that." Said James, "More like Eusebio." Katherine ruffled his hair.

"Well that was your last one for a while." Said Katherine.

"Same as the boxing."

"Let's not get into that." Said Katherine laughing, "It's nice to see you've inherited some traits from me."

"Like my love of strawberries." Said James.

"And that to." Said Katherine. She placed an arm round James and they apparated away. They landed in the drive, James dusted himself down.

"What happened to your leg?" James looked down to see blood trickle from a stud mark.

"Clearly the defenders still hate me." Smirked James.

"Go have a shower young man." Said Katherine inspecting his knee, "We have to get ready for the Rotherman party."

"Ah, do I have to go?" said James irritated.

"Yes you do." Said Katherine sternly, letting James into the house. "We all have to, beside these are people who you've grown up with and some of them are going to different countries to study. It'll be a while before you see them again."

"Some of them I wouldn't mind seeing the back off." Said James.

"I'm sure some of them would say the same about you." Said Katherine as they walked into the kitchen. James opened the fridge and poured himself some orange juice.

"Yeah, they would." Said James, "Probably because I'm the only one who doesn't take their pompous crap."

"Language!" said Katherine sternly starting the fry some bacon. "God your father is a bad influence."

"Is Dad here?"

"He's at the office James." James nodded and started to read the paper on the island table as his Mum made him bacon sandwiches.

"But he has to come to, so you and Sirius can be your little trio again."

"Bet he's looking forward to it to." Said James flicking to the sports pages. His focus on an article was broken by his sandwich being placed in front of him.

After a quick shower James was stood in his walk in wardrobe having to place his dress robes on again. He hated them, he would much rather wear his suit, but his mum insisted on him acting the part of "Higher Social Circle member." So he was forced back into this ridiculous garment.

He walked out, closing the door behind him and saw Dante perched on his stand. His parents had bought him an owl, since Hogwarts students where permitted one, his dad thought an owl was more appropriate. So he picked this one. He was medium size with jet black feathers and amber eyes. James picked the name Dante, after the poet who descended into hell to find his love. Plus it was a kickass name.

"Hey mate, Whatcha got for me?" Dante squawked and held out a letter. James took it and threw Dante an owl treat who gratefully gobbled it up. James turned his attention to the letter, he turned it over and saw the wax crest.

"Leanne?" he said softly. He hit the patted the letter and bit his lip. Should he answer it now? He always liked Leanne's letters, maybe she was coming over again. James placed it carefully on his bedside table and checked his appearance in the mirror. He ruffled his hair.

"James, are you ready yet?"

"Almost mum!" said James, he looked back at the letter and then at Dante who had a questioning look on his face.

"Treat for later mate." Explained James, "God knows I'll need one after tonight." With that he closed the door.

He made his way down the stairs so see his dad having his own dress robes being straightened by Katherine.

"Could you have done something with your hair?" asked Katherine.

"He'll only mess it up again." said Alec.

"He should at least look presentable." Said Katherine, "This is a special occasion." James and Alec exchanged raised eyebrows at this statement. "So I expect you two to be on your best behaviour."

"When are never?" asked James. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't think we'll go into that shall we." James smiled to himself.

"Now come on, or where going to be late."

"I wish we were." Muttered James. They walked outside into the mid afternoon sun. With a crack they apparated away.

James landed and swayed on the gravel ground. He looked up at the huge manor house and sighed. A realisation of where he was.

"James, at least look like you want to be here." Said Katherine walking with Alec to the front of the manor. Waiting for them was a butler who had that posh smug look on his face.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Potter, and master Potter." He raised eyebrow at James before it went down slowly. James wanted to punch him.

"The mistress and master are expecting you in the function hall with the other guests." He said opening the huge doors to the manor.

"Thank you Carson." Katherine said pleasantly as they walked through. The Rotherman estate was like most other wizarding estates, grand, over the top, a time capsule for the nineteen tens and twenty's higher society.

Where the owners lived upstairs and the house elf's downstairs. They entered the lavish entrance hall, heels echoing on the marble floor towards an open door were there where more people in dress robes talking and laughing.

They walked in, the function room was again grand and lavish but now full of wizards and witches. The sides of the white room where lined with tables full of food and drink being dispensed and served by a battalion of house elves while everyone mingled in the middle of the room to the sound of classical music.

"Ahhhhhh, Katherine, Alec you made it." James looked over to see Romana Rotherman coming over. Age defiantly hadn't sided with her, she was trying to starve of old age with the healer's knife, her body was winning the war but her face was behind on the plan.

"And James." She clasped her hands. Romana had always had a soft spot for James, he didn't know why. All he seemed to do was tease her son.

"Oh we would never miss this, would we boys." Said Katherine.

"No." said James, "Been looking forward to it all day."

"Oh, ever the charmer, he takes right after you Alec."

"You can't blame me for that." He said trying to be polite.

"Why don't you get a drink and enjoy your selves." Said Romana, "James, the children are outside."

"Thanks." Said James as Romana ghosted away to greet someone else.

"You'll be ok without me?" he asked.

"I will if they have scotch." Said Alec. "I like scotch." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine." She said smiling, "Go and find your friends." James nodded and walked away.

"And stay out of mischief!" Katherine called after him. James attacked the snack tables and made his way to the back of the hall. He opened a glass door into the garden which was a far as the eye could see. He was on a huge patio with furniture which looked like it had never been sat on. He looked over to see a group of people in the distance. James sighed and walked on over. He didn't really like doing this. The only thing that kept him going now was the knowledge he had a letter from Leanne. And that he won't have to do this for a while. Christmas at least.

The sound of music and laughter came closer. A couple of heads turned as James walked closer.

"Potter? I heard you were grounded?" James laughed as he made his way to a table full of butterbeer and food.

"My parents ground me? You must be joking." Said James helping himself to one, he took a swig of his butterbeer.

"What, not even after that stunt you pulled." Asked Vicky Duggary.

"Again." James said shrugging, "You must be joking. You should have seen my dad, pride bursting through the scowl."

"And yet you still passed." James smirked and shrugged.

"My charm you see." He said taking another swig. A few from the group laughed while others rolled their eyes at his arrogance. He didn't care.

"I honestly thought you'd pushed them over the edge." Said Dorcas.

Dorcas Meadows, she had been one of James's oldest friends. In-fact, there was an old picture somewhere of them sharing the shame cot in saint Mungo's when they were a day old. She was almost the same height as James, maybe a little smaller. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Na." said James. "But my mum still doesn't know so if you wouldn't tell her, that would be great."

"You'll never change will you."

"You've known me all my life."

"Don't remind me." Said Dorcas. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Why's that."

"Isabel won't shut up about seeing you. Anyone would have thought you two were on the verging of seeing each other." James looked over to see the red haired girl blushing and talking to another girl.

"She wishes." He said taking another swig. "Besides, can't be worse than Leanne right?" Dorcas narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, you've made your point." She said. He looked around to see everyone looking bored, and to be honest, he was to.

"So what else have you planned or is this it." James asked loudly enough so everyone else could hear him.

"Yes Potter, this is just it." said Rotherman sternly.

"No pranks, no challenges, just a quiet going away party." He said stiffly. A couple of people raised their eyebrows, probably thinking the same as James. Wish they stayed at home.

"Sounds rubbish."

"Well maybe some of us like the quiet life."

"As I said." Said James straight faced, "sounds rubbish." A few girls giggled as James ran a hand through his hair.

"So what do you propose James?" asked Dorcas. James shrugged.

"Why does it always fall to me?" he asked jokingly.

"Usually because you and Black have the great ideas." Charmed in Vicky. "They always end up entertaining."

"You would know." Muttered James taking a swig.

"Well, as it happens I was just wondering where Sirius is." Said James looking round.

"He hasn't turned up yet." Said Rotherman darkly.

"Shame."

"You don't need him to think up of something do you?" asked Kerry with a flirtatious smile.

"No, no." James looked down and grinned. "Who fancies going for a dip?" the girls all looked over at each other while the boys shuffled nervously.

"No! No! You can't." said Rotherman, "Besides, where all in dress robes." James gauged him for a moment before turning to a group of girls.

"I think that means yes." said James, "Hey Fredrick's. Bring the radio, where gonna need some music if this is gonna work." The girls cheered as they followed James out towards the pool with some others behind him to the shocked look on Rotherman's face.

"No! Stop! I command you to stop!"

"Ah lighten up Adam." Franklin said slapping him on the back, "It's just what we need to liven this place up a bit."

"But the party, and the food."

"Doesn't beat seeing the girls in water." Reasoned Archie. "Come on, Franklins right loosen up a bit, I'm sure you'll folks won't mind." They set off with the group with the tables and radio in tow as Rotherman stood there dumfounded.

They found the pool area well enough, like James's it had lights at bottom of the pool which lit it up in the night. People moved chairs and tables round the area.

"So are you just going to jump in?" asked Isabel, James looked over into the water and shook his head.

"Well I didn't pack my trunks." He said scratching his chin, he started to undo the neck tie of his robes. "Guess I'll have to go in my boxers." Isabel who had joined him by the pool edge looked back at him. James was now in his boxers and had jumped into the water. Isabel giggled as James resurfaced with a grin.

"You joining me?" asked James.

"I wouldn't Izzie?" Jessica had come round behind Isabel. She was like Rotherman in not liking adventure. And always with Isabel like a shadow, trying to get her to stop.

"Stop being such a wet blanket Jess." Said James leaning on the edge. "Besides, everyone knows Isabel loves the water." Other people started to Join James in the pool jumping in with music blaring in the background. Isabel smirked and began to remove the dress she was in.

"IZZIE!"

"Potter's right." Said Isabel, "Stop being a wet blanket." She placed her dress on a chair and slipped into the pool next to James while Jessica tutted in disapproval.

"Tell us again James?" asked Faith, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well…" began James before taking a swig of butterbeer, "I was flying down wind towards the posts when I got BAHMM!" he smacked his hand against the bottle he was holding.

"Hit by a bludger…just…here." He turned his shoulder to reveal a dark bruise on his shoulder.

"Oh James." Faith cooed as she ran a hand over it. "It must have been painful."

"Oh, very." He said quietly in her ear. Faith giggled.

"Not so much though." James smirked as he heard Sirius coming up behind him, "That he finished the whole game with it."

"The whole game." Gasped Vicky who was next to him. She too ran a hand over his shoulder. James smirked, even when he wasn't around Sirius always had his back.

"You getting in mate?" asked James holding up a Butterbeer.

"Yeah, why not?" said Sirius discarding his dress robes and dunking in between Vicky and James.

"Sorry I took so long, finally managed to convince Reglus to go inside than come out here. He's such a mummy's boy I'm surprised he wanted to come with me."

"Why are you two always covered in Scars?" asked Vicky noticing one on Sirius's chest.

"The life of a Quidditch player." Said Sirius taking a drink. "You know, it's a physical sport."

"Maybe you should play wizarding cards." James and Sirius started laughing uncontrollably

"Yeah, at the same time I'll give up my y chromosome." Said James shaking his head at the blonde's foolishness.

"Yeah, and I'll start grooming myself." said Sirius. "You can make yourself useful and get us something to eat." James choked on his drink.

"Ever the charmer Black." Said Vicky, "James would never do something like that."

"Of course not." Said James, "But some food would go down good." Vicky and Faith rolled their eyes.

"So mate." Sirius nudged James, "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" asked James.

"Come on you must have something up your sleeve." James inspected his arm.

"No, nothing." He said shaking his head. "Promised my mum." Sirius nodded.

"I mean…after what happened the Bones party." said James reminiscently.

"That was spectacular." Said Sirius, "Though I've never seen such a mess."

"You still have the recipe, we'll have to do that at Hogwarts."

"In the great hall?"

"Slytherin Common room." said James looking seriously. "And the great hall, we'll defiantly do that." He and Sirius both downed there drinks and placed them on the side. "Race you to the end."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Alec looked around the hall bored. He'd spent the entire night talking about work, what he was up to now and how people hardly ever seen him. Why couldn't James made a scene or something to get him out of this. The one time he wants him to cause trouble and he takes his mother's advice.<p>

Alec walked over and took an orderve from the table and bit down into it. He was sure Kath or James wouldn't complain about getting a decent meal after they finished. He turned and looked at Katherine engaged in conversation with Poppy Duggary. He wouldn't of thought all those years ago when they announced their engagement that they would be able to do this. Katherine caught his eye and smiled shyly at him before placing that piece of hair that never stayed behind her ear back where it had come from.

"Ah Alec." Alec had moved over towards Katherine and Poppy.

"We were just talking about the kids passing out ceremony, good affair wasn't It." asked Poppy.

"Exciting's more the word." Said Alec, "Do you mind if a borrow Kath for a second?"

"Not at all." Alec took Katherine's hand and took her away.

"What's James done now?" she hissed.

"He hasn't done anything, which is odd for him." said Alec oddly.

"So where are we going?" asked Katherine.

"The one place you love and I refuse to go unless I want something." Katherine stopped and folded her arms. Her brown eyes, James's eyes, with a glint of amusement as she eyed him up.

"You want to go."

"Can we, and I swear I won't step on your toes."

"We really need to be here though." Said Katherine.

"Why? Nothing's happened at all." Whined Alec.

"We'll stay for the photo and then I'll think about." Said Katherine snaking her arms round Alec. "Unless James comes to your rescue you're going to spend it on the dance floor with me." Alec smiled and held her.

"Deal." He said kissing her.

"Why can't we do this more often?" Katherine asked resting on Alec's shoulder.

"Because I don't really like these functions." Said Alec.

"I'm serious." Said Katherine looking up. "Remember what it used to be like when you first gave it up. For the first time in a long time, you looked happy." Alec didn't reply right away.

"Well I'm happy now." he said. "I didn't realise how much I missed it." Katherine sighed in defeat and shook her head.

"If you say so." She said leaning back into him. After a while they were distracted by a spoon tapping on glass.

Romana was standing by the large patio doors.

"If you please, we'll go outside for the photo now. Will someone go get the kids?"

"I will." Said Alec, he kissed Katherine and made his way to back of the room.

Alec opened the huge door outside to see if he could see James. Strangely it was quiet outside. To quiet. Alec focused his hearing till he could make out the faint sound of music. He walked down the patio and round the side to girls giggling and laughing, followed by rapturous boy laughter.

"Ah James, you're so bad."

Alec smiled to himself and made his way round the corner to the pool area. Sure enough his son was there with Sirius with just about every girl of their age in the swimming pool. It looked like some of the older kids had joined them in the pool as well.

"You won't be able to act like that at Hogwarts Potter."

"Shut up Lucy." Said James dismissively. "You're ruining the vibe."

"It's Lucius, Potter!" The older boy retorted through gritted teeth. "Besides, I'm a prefect this year, so I'll be able to give you a detention for just looking at me!" James scoffed.

"Well I'll be alright, who wants to look at your ugly mug anyway." Replied James. The group fell into laughter, even Alec turned his mouth up at the comeback.

"But it wasn't that bad." Said James.

"Not when you really think about." Said Sirius.

"You almost blew up the room." said Isabel.

"Well we did have to make it interesting." Said Sirius.

"Wouldn't be us otherwise." Said James. As Malfoy sulked away.

"Suppose that's true." Said Vicky, "Are you sure you can't come to Beauxbatons?"

"I'm sure we'll visit." Said James, "Besides, isn't it an all-girls school?"

"You should fit right in then." Interjected Sirius. The group laughed again, Alec laughed as well, time to pluck him out.

"There you all are." Said Alec loudly. James looked up and grinned as his dad walked by the pool. "Having a nice time I see."

"Come on there's a group photo." Said Alec.

"Parties just getting started though dad." said James nodding back to see some of the older girls frolicking in the hot tub next to them."

"Shame I know." Said Alec, "But you all have get changed and dried for the photo." James and Sirius groaned as most people got out of the pool and started to get changed. Alec dried James and Sirius

"Are you ready?" asked Alec.

"As I'll ever be." Said James finishing getting changed. They all walked to the patio where Katherine was waiting for them.

"He wasn't doing anything bad was he?" asked Katherine as they approached.

"No, he was rather sedate actually." Said Alec.

"Meaning?"

"He only had them all in the pool."

"Who?"

"The girls." Said James. Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes at him as the girls smiled sheepishly as they came round.

* * *

><p>James walked into his room, rubbing his still wet hair with one hand after his shower with his other hand holding a plate of noodles. Towel round his waist. He threw the towel over onto his desk chair and pulled on some pyjama bottoms. He picked up the letter from Leanne and walked over to his desk and turned the light on. He ran his finger under the wax coating. He pulled out the letter and took a bite of his dinner.<p>

_Hey Handsome, told you I'd write to you before you left._

_I hope you're doing all right, love the new owl by the way, he's so huggable as well, nothing like his wayward master! I did have to laugh about the stunt you and Sirius pulled on my cousin, honestly you would have thought you killed him rather than shrank his arms, but you can't choose your family._

_I really wanted to come back over there this summer but with all the work I'm getting from school at the moment I'd be lucky to spend any time with you at all. But of course you'll have all that to look forward to next summer, you'll finally have your wish of staying away from my cousin's stupid parties. Yes they are stupid, I admit it and can see your smug grin. Prick._

_But everything is ok here in California, as always, sun shining, clear blue skies, I can just here you pounding your desk in frustration at you no being here. Not to mention the guys as well, and the babes, suppose you like those, scrap that I know you like the babes. You should really think about coming out here. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts, trust me, school is the best in your first year, except be careful where you point your wand because you don't know who you might hit. I can already hear you sniggering at that but I know you'll do well. Send me a letter so we can compare notes, and some pictures wouldn't kill you either! _

_Anyway I'm babbling now, so I'll just say, stay in touch, and enjoy yourself handsome. I'm sure we'll be marauding and making trouble again soon. _

_Lots of Love _

_Leanne XXXX_

James laughed at the letter and leaned back in his chair. He would reply to her tomorrow he instead decided to pull on a t-shirt and make his way downstairs to the kitchen where his parents where sat at the island table laughing.

"Hmm James you'll be able to settle this." Said Alec, "Explain to you mother why we don't host parties."

"Because it'll be a fiasco." Said James sitting down next to his mum.

"I would not though." Said Katherine, "We could make this place look really nice."

"They would just look down on it." said James making himself up a duck pancake.

"They wouldn't though." Said Katherine.

"They would Katherine." Said Alec sighing, "They don't understand why we live here when we could still be in the manor."

"I like it here though." Said James, "The manor doesn't have a wood."

"Well you'll have a whole forest to explore tomorrow." Said Alec. Katherine got James in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said sadly. She kissed his hair and ruffled it.

"Get off mum." Said James backing away. "I'm going to be gone three months. Not that long."

"Isn't a mother aloud to miss her son?" James shrugged, "Well I am." She said going back to her noodles. "The house will be really quiet without you."

"I'll get Dante to bring you some Hogwarts letters so it feels like normal." Said James smirking.

"I still hold your brooms while you're away." Said Katherine, "So behave unless you want a wicker man in the garden when you get back." James laughed

"You wouldn't do that to me?"

"She would." Muttered Alec.

"See," said Katherine pointing her fork at Alec. "The voice of experience young James." James leaned on his mother shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you both to." He said quietly.

"Well tonight's a treat." Said Alec he held up his glass. "To Family." James and Katherine held up their glasses.

"To Family."


	10. Chapter 10

Lily opened her eyes; her pupil lazily surveyed the room before closing and snuggling into her duvet.

September 1st

Lily's eyes suddenly sprang open in surprise, September 1st. She threw her duvet off and ran to her calendar. It was.

**The Marauders Proudly Present Lily Evans and James Potter In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter 10**

**When Lily Met James**

**Written By Chambers10**

She grinned and sprang to her bed and pulled out her trunk. She ran her fingers over the initials engraved on the fresh leather. She flicked the openings and looked at her perfectly packed case. All her robes, spare clothes, books, spare books, her radio, parchment, quills. She changed quickly and then sat on her bed and looked round her room, she couldn't believe that she was going to be away from here till Christmas. It felt strange but exciting all at the same time.

She was going to miss her family, her mum, her dad, and Petunia. Lily sighed sadly as she thought of Petunia.

She really wanted her to go to, and seeing her tear stained reply only increased her resolve to get her accepted all the more. Lily walked out her room and down to the kitchen where her mum was making some bacon sandwiches while listening to the radio.

"_The unexplained earthquakes and landslides in South America, most recent in Rio De Janerio, have left geologists baffled, more so since there were no apparent injuries or fatalities." _

Her Dad was sat at the table to reading his newspaper, he folded it when Lily entered.

"Hey you, excited for today?" he asked.

"I cannot wait." Said Lily excitedly as she sat down. Her sandwich was placed in front of her with a tea and she tucked in. She looked up when Petunia entered the room, Petunia didn't look at her as she got herself some muesli.

"Morning sweetie, have a nice sleep?" asked Lavender.

"Fine." Said Petunia sitting down, she glared at Lily who looked back down at her sandwich and suddenly didn't feel hungry.

"What time are we leaving?" asked Petunia stiffly.

"Soon." Said Lavender, "So get changed. John, get Lily's trunk into the car." Mr Evans disappeared from the table to carry out his work.

With breakfast finished they all piled into the car and made off towards London. The car ride was very quiet down. Lily was deeply excited, but also a little frightened, what if she didn't fit in, what if they didn't like her, what if?

A question that was plaguing her way too much for her liking. She looked over at Petunia who was staring out the window at the cars. Lily sighed and looked out her window at the railway siding.

London town. Lily liked coming to London to see family, she enjoyed the sights, the sounds, the hustle and bustle, always something to do. In a way she resented her parents moving away from London. But at the same knew exactly why they did it. After parking they made their way to kings cross. The tall brick building whistling with trains going off to the far corners of the country.

Lily wondered deep down where Hogwarts actually was, she had checked maps but could never place down a plot for it. They walked into the station where other people were waiting for trains or people. Mostly there where business men and women walking round reading folded broadsheets and discussing the day's trading.

"What platform's your train going from Lily?" asked John looking round.

"Er?" Lily opened her letter and inspected the ticket that accompanied.

"Platform…nine and three quarters?"

"Stop joking, really what platform?"

"Nine and three quarters." Said Lily, not quite believing it herself.

"Lily!"

"No, look." She said showing her dad the ticket.

"Typical, no organisation." Muttered Petunia.

John took the ticket and inspected it, it was there, clear as day, nine and three quarters. He went to speak before stopping and looking at the ticket again.

"How do we?"

"Why don't we go to platform nine and ten and see if we can pick something up?" suggested Lavender. The walk was the longest to date in Lily's mind, what if this was a ruse… Petunia would have a field day, Lily would have to go back in shame, spent the rest of her life in soggy Cokeworth. They reached the platform and looked round, it was defiantly harder to distinguish wizards from muggles. Lily tried to see if anything was out of place, but still nothing. Lily then spotted an anomaly.

A boy with greasy black hair. Lily watched as Snape and what looked like his mum made their way through the crowd. They hadn't spotted them and stopped just a few yards away. Lily watched as Snape's mum looked round discreetly before she led Snape to the wall between platform nine and ten and walked through.

Lily blinked. She shook her head and looked at the platform wall. They should have crashed, they should, have done…anything but that. Lily then watched the wall as another boy who looked about sixteen walked over with a trunk as well. He looked round discreetly before running at the wall. He too passed through effortlessly. Lily looked over at her parents who were talking and pointing around. Lily bit her lip and wondered over to the wall, she stopped just in front of wall and looked up and down. She placed her hand out gingerly and stroked the wall.

Only for her hand to fall straight through. She retracted her hand and inspected it, no abnormal growth or rashes. This was it. The entrance. Lily laughed, nine and three quarters, should have been a bloody half. Lily weaved back to where her parents where and grabbed the trolley with her trunk on it.

"I found it!" said Lily taking the trolley. She kicked away and skidded in front of the wall.

"Lily!" Lily looked round and ran forward she headed straight for the wall and closed her eyes. But she kept running. She opened her eyes and stopped.

She defiantly wasn't in Kansas anymore, or kings cross for that matter. She breathed and smiled as she took in her new surroundings. The platform was much cleaner and brighter than any other platform on the station. It was busy though, full of students in normal clothes like her and some in their robes already.

People where hugging and greeting each other after summers apart, the hoots of owls filled the air as little fireworks went off in a different corner of the room. Lily's ears where then deafened by the hoot of the train. Her eyes looked over at the big scarlet engine. Her mouth dropped and smiled as she looked around the platform.

It was in a word, incredible. She was snapped out her day dream by realising her family weren't with her on the platform. Lily moved the trolley to the side and ran back out of the station.

"Lily!" her mother's voice rang out, her eyes then fell on he youngest. "Don't you ever run of like that again!"

"But I found the station!" she said with a huge smile. "I did, I really did." She took her parents hands and led them to the wall.

"It's here." Said Lily. Lavender looked at the stone wall up and down and back to Lily. Had she lost her mind. "Now don't be scared." She pulled them towards the wall.

"Lily!" The family passed through the stone wall.

Her family where now caught in the moment. Even Petunia looked impressed as she milked in the scene before her.

"Platform nine and three quarters." Said Lily shrugging her shoulders. The family moved forward, Lily had her trunk and belongings hauled onto the train and was now waiting. Her parents were still milking the atmosphere, she looked over at Petunia who was just sulking.

"I'll try and get you in." said Lily, "I'll go see and see Dumbledore and make him see."

"Save your breath." Said Petunia.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen - " Lily caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away.

"Maybe once I'm there - no, listen, Tuney!" Petunia tried more to pull her arm away from Lily. "

"Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't want to go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a…"

Lily could see Petunia's pale eyes scan over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

" - you think I want to be a - a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away. Lily stood there feeling very small. She had been called a freak all her life, it shouldn't have affected her. But this time it cut deep. It was from her own sister's mouth…how she could think such a thing. Someone who knew her?

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish brushing her arm, like it had an unsavoury stain on the sleeve.

"A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdo's, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you." Lily didn't really want to reveal that piece of information. But Petunia had made her so angry.

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read - " whispered Petunia, "that was my private - how could you -?"

Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No - not sneaking - " Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of -" Petunia snorted.

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed.

"Freak!" she spat at her sister, it didn't hit her…though it might as well have. She flounced off to where her parents stood. Lily took a sharp intake of breath and breathed out. She impatiently wiped away the tears from her eyes. She had to get a grip…this was new, exciting, she didn't want to be a weeping mess on her first day. She walked over slowly to her parents.

"I, urgh…I have get going." Said Lily lightly, Lavender looked down at her and smiled.

"Bye Dad, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to." He said hugging maybe, "Not that sodding radio though." Lily laughed and disembraced.

"Oh don't cry Lily." Said Lavender hugging her, "You're going to be great…I know you will."

"I know." Said Lily distantly, "I'm just going to miss you."

"Oh Lily…you know you write anytime you like." Said Lavender. Lavender went to disembrace but found that Lily wasn't so willing to let go. Lavender sighed and smiled to herself. She remembered this from so long ago.

"You'll have to let me go sometime." She whispered into Lily's ear.

"Am I really going to be great?" Lavender pulled back and held onto Lily's shoulders and smiled at her.

"You," she said tucking that strand of hair that never stayed behind ear back. "Will be the best witch there. All you have to do is trust your friends. These will be the most magical days of your life." Lily nodded, she moved away from her mum and she looked over at Petunia, who was standing with folded arms.

Lily walked towards her. Petunia notice but turned away so she wasn't facing her. Lily sighed.

"Well…goodbye." Said Lily. Petunia didn't react.

Lily turned and walked towards the train, she pulled herself onto the carriage. She looked back at her family, her parents waved enthusiastically back at her. Petunia still folded arms. Lily waved back and made her way on. She made her way past the students, her eyes welling up, she found a toilet cubicle and walked in. She locked the door and sat on the toilet seat hugging her knees, and weeping into them.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang, its unpleasant sound bounced off the room and woke the boy hidden under the sheets. He reached his hand out and started to feel round his bedside table for the clock. He knocked a variety of things over from books to remotes till he found the clock. He pressed the top but it still continues to buzz, he repeated this process many times until it finally ceased.<p>

He turned over in his sheets, not a second later and the ringing continued. The boy gave an irritated sigh and pulled his sheets away, and sat on his bed. James Potter stretched his hands above his head. He had a bleary look about him, he rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed.

"Ouch."

He stepped on something by his bed. He sat back down and inspected his foot, he moved clothes to see a mini quaffle. He picked it up and threw it against his wardrobe and had a second attempt of getting up. He yawned and scratched his chest and made his way across his room and avoid the stuff on the floor. He pulled his curtains back and the sun blinded him as the fresh rays ran into his darkened room. James squinted as his hazel eyes became adjusted to the light.

"James, breakfast." His mum's voice voice's carried up to James room. James looked at his calendar. The days for the month of August were circled in red, James yawned as he reached for his pen and circled the next day.

He made his way back to the calendar and looked at the date 1st of September. His breathing became more rapid as he realised what today was. The 1st of September, the day he was going to Hogwarts for the first time. He had heard all the stories of how cool it was there, the funny classes the teacher and most of all, Quidditch.

James walked out his messy room into the pristine hallway, he walked down the hallway down and into the entrance hall then he took a right into the kitchen. His mum was busy cooking something on the stove, his dad was sitting on at the Island table eating. James was grinning from ear to ear as he walked in and took his seat.

"James for god's sake, put a shirt on!" his mum said placing a full English breakfast in front of him.

"You can't go bare chested at Hogwarts."

"The girls would love it." said James tucking in. Katherine sighed and sat down with some toast.

"You'll miss my cooking though."

"The house elves do just fine." Said Alec, "You won't go hungry." Katherine glared.

"What I meant is that they don't hold a candle to your mums cooking." He looked over shakily.

"I will mum." Said James, "I'll miss the post Quidditch bacon sandwich though."

"No Quidditch for first years James." Said Alec, "Minerva won't budge on that so your broom stays at home. This means no post bacon butties anyway." James pulled a face, and continued to eat.

"I'll show em." Said James, "I'll make my debut by the end of the year."

"Don't get to pig headed James." Said Katherine, "It's not a nice trait."

James wolfed down his breakfast and had his shower, he hauled his trunk and rucksack into the entrance hall. Alec and Katherine stood there as James placed them on the carpet. Alec looked down at the trunk and up at James.

"Minerva would kill me if I didn't check to make sure you're up to no good." Said Alec, he searched James top to bottom.

"But I trust you."

"That makes one." said Katherine, "Any letter's home young man." She pointed at him,

"And your brooms getting mailed to you by the twig."

"She means it to." Said Alec. "So don't push her." Katherine smiled triumphantly and picked up James's bag.

"Come on you, let's go." Alec gathered his trunk and they made their way into the drive.

"Can I say goodbye first?" asked James. Alec looked over at Katherine who nodded. James walked further down the drive. He stopped outside a small garden which had a small tombstone. The garden was green and full of flowers, James pulled back the kissing gate and walked in. He walked over to the tombstone. He kneeled in front of it. There was a Lily growing up the side of it. James pulled it away and threw it to the ground.

"I won't let you down." He whispered, like he was making a promise. He stood up and walked out, carefully closing the gate behind him and walked hands in pockets to where his parents stood.

"Let's get going." Said Alec. He placed a hand on James's shoulder, with one last look, everything went blue.

James landed outside Kings cross. He swayed on his feet and steadied himself. He walked into the station with his parents to the platforms. He recognised certain faces as his parents got to platform nine and ten. Alec took a discrete look round before leading James into the wall.

"James there you are!" James looked over to see Sirius coming over.

"Finally mate, thought you'd never come." He said, "Been waiting for ages."

"Sirius." Katherine hugged him and handed him a rucksack. "Some things from our house. And some homemade treats as well."

"Cheers Kath."

"Sirius!" Sirius grimaced and turned round. Sirius's mum was sitting in her wheelchair with that big black dog she always had growling at her side. She was being pushed by his dad, a stern man who had many run ins with the Auror's over the years.

"What you doing, running off like that!" Mrs Black barked.

"Oh I wouldn't want to run." Said Sirius, "Merely through myself in front of the train."

"Less of that you brat." She snapped.

"Nice to see you again." said Katherine, "Alec said he didn't see you at the boy's passing out ceremony."

"We knew Sirius would pass." Said Mrs Black Venomously, "We didn't need to see him prove his blood line…unlike some." She cast a dark eye over James and Katherine who placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Let's go get a compartment." Said James he turned to his mum and Dad and hugged them.

"I'll promise I'll write." Said James, he hugged his Mum and pulled his rucksack over his shoulder.

"Gonna miss you dad." said James hugging him to.

"Right son." James's Dad placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you some advice for when your there. No duelling, no pranks, no chat back and most importantly. Have fun. These are the best days of your life." He got James in a hug as all of his things were put on the train.

"Thanks Dad." Said James

"Now go on." He said ruffling his hair "Go get on board before the compartments are gone." James and Sirius made their way onto the train and quickly slipped into a vacant compartment. James threw his bag on the seat and sank onto the seat opposite. Sirius did the same and they let out a relaxing breath.

"This is it." said James nodding. Sirius nodded to.

"The first day of the rest of our lives." Said Sirius as he lounged back. He opened the rucksack from Katherine.

"Aw brownies!" he said pulling some out, "Your mums the best James, don't ever let her go." He said as he stuffed his face. The Train groaned into life as it pulled away.

James was now looking out the window. He helped himself to a cheese and marmite sandwich. Most of the conversation was about Quidditch and the coming season. They got into some heated discussions about it but were always able to agree on something.

"It's not that I hate Hector Finch, well I do, but how can you miss the hoop from 5 yards out and still warrant a 3 year deal." Sirius shook his head and nodded.

"I know, it's not as if they try to be understanding. He's just terrible."

"Anything from the trolley?" James and Sirius looked up to see a plump witch pushing a trolley full of treats.

"Three boxes of Bertie's my dear." Said James standing, "What do you want mate, the trolley?"

"Chocolate frog would be fine."

"One for the lady." Said James paying and throwing the frog to Sirius smirked. James sat back down and opened the box and took a couple out, he threw it into his mouth and chewed.

"Peachey?"

"Excuse me?" a girl walking past stopped at the door, she was dressed in her Hogwarts uniform but not her robes. Which really showed off that she had, as James had described his peach flavoured bean, a Peachey bum.

"He was admiring your bum love." Smirked Sirius. The girl gave them a disgusted look and moved on.

"Smooth mate." Said James laughing as he tossed another bean into his mouth, "Suppose this is what my mum said about gaining a reputation."

"Mate, in case you haven't noticed, you already have a reputation." Said Sirius devouring his frog.

"Hardly."

"What about Vicky Duggary?"

"That was playful."

"In a cupboard, at her parents function."

"Ok, admittedly."

"And when Fredrick's American cousin came over last summer, remember her?"

"Oh yeah?" said James stretching, reminiscing fondly, "She was nice; I still keep in contact with her."

"Yeah, well if you don't know this, girls gossip."

"Then it will only be good." Said James, "Word of mouth is best. Besides, you're almost as bad as I am."

"Never said I wasn't." said Sirius having a brownie, "Just pointing it out to you."

Sirius rummaging through his bag. "Great, your mum packed some crisps as well."

"I swear she's trying to fatten you up." Said James flicking another bean into his mouth, his mouth widened as he chewed.

"Strawberry?"

"Nah…bacon." He said in-between mouthfuls. They were disturbed by a knock on the door. James looked up, standing in the doorway was a girl, not Gemma. She looked round the compartment and looked at James and Sirius. She was in her uniform already with a satchel over her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" she asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"Pull a pew." Said James showing her the seat next to him, she walked in a sat down next to James, but shuffled towards the window and leaned her head against it. James looked over at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. Sirius shrugged and looked at her again. The girl seemed to take no notice of them as she lost herself in her own little dream world. James flicked another bean in his mouth, his face contorted in disgust and suddenly spat it out.

"Arghh!"

"Sprouts?"

"No." he said wiping his mouth, "Beetroot!" Sirius laughed. The girl looked over with an unamused glare before looking back out the window.

"That's the price you pay for liking those things." Said Sirius eating his crisps. He looked over at the girl who was still looking out the window. James's gaze moved over towards her to.

She had long, flowing deep red hair which parted just so James could see her neck. Her skin was beautifully creamy and looked different from anything James had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" asked James, the girl flicked some hair from her face and looked at James. She had an incredibly pretty face. Not the best he'd ever seen but maybe it was her tear stained eyes.

"I'm fine I just…" she gulped, "I just wanted to get away from someone." With that she turned back to the window and resumed her position.

James looked over at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders. James shook his head.

"Right…just let us know if you do need anything." Said James, the girl nodded lazily and stared out the window again.

"Do you reckon they'll have any more parties while where here?" asked James.

"Apparently, old Rotherman is throwing one for the circle."

"Guess my invite will be lost in the post." Said James with a sly smile.

"His mum thinks the sun shines out of your arse mate." Said Sirius, "She'll insist. Besides, you'll have to get round Slughorn." James pulled a face.

"Oh not him." said James, "I can't stand him when he comes round to mine."

"Just don't stand out in class." Said Sirius, "But always carry a bezoar."

"I'll be good." Said James, "I don't want to be part of his stupid slug club." James's concentration was broken by someone else walking in. He took no notice of this new intrusion and continued to chat with Sirius.

"You'd better be in Slytherin,"

"Slytherin?" James laughed before he could stop himself as he looked over at the mopey girl who was now talking to this strange boy. He looked ratty, like he he'd never been cared for in his life. He to like the red head was in his robes already, he had loped hair like Sirius, except his was in need of a wash. His thin mean face with dark black eyes bored into James as he continued to laugh.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" said James calming down. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James looked over at Sirius who had his head bowed with a look of dislike on his face. "My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said darkly.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy made a small laugh, and looked like he was going to burst out laughing. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy, though a slight sneer suggested otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy - "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" said Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed now , and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…" James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he and the girl walked past.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called as the door slammed, Sirius looked over at the door.

"The original odd couple." He said eating another crisp.

"How pathetic was he." Sirius continued "He's got so much grease on his face he could fry an egg on it in the sun, I mean it's like he's scared of shampoo." Sirius shook his head. "And that girl." He continued, "How jumped up was she?" James however, was still watching the door.

"Pretty girl though wasn't she." Said James with a slight smile as she disappeared.

"Keep it in your pants man." Said Sirius looking at him weirdly, "She's just a girl, besides you have an armful on the go."

"Hey, I was just saying she was pretty, there's no problem with…admiring the female form." Said James, craning his neck to see if she was still in sight.

"Whatever." Said Sirius eating another brownie, "Damn these are good."

Before they could say another thing another boy came to the door. He had thin blonde hair, and was very thin, he looked like he hadn't slept in days and his clothes were worn and battered.

"Oh," he said nervously. "I thought this compartment was empty." He started to walk away.

"Hey wait." James called; the boy poked his head round the door. "Come sit down, the more the merrier." Sirius looked over at James who nodded encouragement. He sat down next to James where the red head had been sitting and looked around.

"So…who are you?" asked James.

"Oh, sorry." The boy laughed nervously, "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Well Remus-Remus Lupin." James said "He's Sirius Black," he pointed over to Sirius who smiled and waved through a mouthful of brownie. "And I'm James Potter." They shook hands.

"So, Remus-Remus Lupin." Said James. "What house do you want to go in?" Lupin gave a nervous laugh.

"Ravenclaw if possible." He said nervously "My Parents were both in Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor for us mate." James said pointing to him and Sirius, Lupin shuffled in his chair. There was a thick silence in the room that hung. James and Sirius looked at each other and back to Lupin.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" Sirius asked, Lupin gave another nervous shuffle.

"Yes." He said quietly "I support the Edinburgh Elves."

"He's got one over you." James said looking at a dejected Sirius. Lupin looked at him "So who do you support." He asked.

"Chuddley Cannons." Sirius said coldly, Lupin gave a laugh as did James, "What about you." Lupin asked pointing at James.

"Puddlemere." James replied "We Just been discussing the league for next year. Oh and how bad Hector Finch is."

"Very bad." Said Remus, "Can't believe he's being offered a three year deal.

"That's what I said!" said Sirius through another mouthful of food.

"Don't worry about him." said James leaning into Lupin to talk. "He may be a social square now, but he has his uses."

"Hey! Cool scars." Lupin's hand shot to his neck. Along the left side of his cheek and down his neck where two very faint lines,, but they gave him a defying feature.

"How'd you get em?" asked James.

"Quidditch accident." Said Lupin lightly, "I Er…I, was on the wrong end of a boot."

"Looks nasty." Said James. "We could compare scars all day."

"What?"

"Don't mind the show off." Said Sirius, "He's been in and out of saint Mungo's so many times they keep spare clothes for him." Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Guilty as charged." Said James leaning back into the seat. He flicked another bean into his mouth. He gaged the taste before finding it acceptable.

"Cheese?"

"Surprisingly, paper." Said James contently. He offered one to Lupin who took one. His mouth contorted and spat it out.

"Sprouts?"

"Hair." Lupin coaxed.

* * *

><p>Lily was snapped from her daze as the train groaned into life and pulled away from the station. She looked round the small cramped toilet and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She took a couple of deep breathes and looked at a new serious stern face looking back at her.<p>

"Let's go Lily." She said forcing a smile. She changed into her new robes and stepped out. She took a look either way, hoping Sev wouldn't see her. Now she needed somewhere to sit, she walked down the train trying fruitlessly to find a spare compartment.

Lily looked sideways, she knew that hair, it was the boy from the book store in Diagon alley. Lily peered inside timidly. He was with someone else, but Lily found herself thinking that he was very good looking. She looked back to the train corridor and saw a mop of greasy black hair. Lily looked back at the compartment and saw the two boys messing about and being rowdy.

Perfect. Sev would never dare come in here, so long as Lily remained as inconspicuous as possible. She knocked on the door.

The boys let her in and tried to make conversation with her, if she was in a better mood she would have indulged them. But she made unentertaining small talk before being resigned to staring out of the window at the picture perfect scenery going past her window. Her peace was disturbed by a presence opposite her.

Her eyes flicked up and she saw Sev. He too was in his Hogwarts robes, she couldn't blame him for wanting to get out of his mismatched normal clothes. But right here, right now, she didn't want to see anyone else.

"I don't want to talk to you," said Lily tiredly, just wanting to be left alone. Sev shuffled in his seat.

"Why not?" he asked, as though nothing was wrong at all. It still infuriated her, it was one of his worse traits. Not seeing beyond his own ideals, she hoped he would grow out of it.

"Tuney h-hates me." She croaked out.

"Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Lily turned back to the window and shook her head gently.

"So what?"

Lily turned her head and glared at him, he was lucky she didn't know anyone else here.

"So." She replied angrily, "She's my sister!" she looked back out the window, hoping he would just go away.

"She's only a - " Lily glared back and he fell silent. He caught himself quickly. Sev nervously looked round the compartment before falling back on Lily.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Suddenly, she lightened, she was going. She was a witch going to Hogwarts, on a train with a magic platform with loads of cool and exciting stuff to do. She smiled at the thought.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape.

"Slytherin?"

Both turned in unison to the one of the boys opposite them.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he looked over to the equally handsome boy opposite him he however had his head bowed with a look of dislike on his face. "My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said darkly.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

The boy grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The messy haired one lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Sev let out a small laugh, his eyes suddenly turned on him like a bull seeing a red flag, something about those eyes made Lily listen.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No," said Snape, though a slight sneer in his voice suggested otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy - "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" the other one interjected.

They both started to laugh, Lily saw Sev go bright red. Her own anger built up, clearly bullies made their way into the wizarding world to. She stood up and looked disapproving

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She said in a convincing voice as possible.

"Oooooo…" Lily snorted dismissively as she and Sev exited the compartment, but not before the messy haired boy tried to trip Snape

"See ya, Snivellus!" he called. Lily slammed the door firmly. She moved some hair from her face.

"Idiots." She said, Sev just stood dumbly in the hallway.

"Don't worry Sev, we'll do just fine. Slytherin sounds great." She looked at Sev's face which was beaming. "Come on, let's find that other compartment."

Lily stopped and inspected a new compartment, inside where a few girls laughing and giggling. They seemed nice enough, she knocked on the door.

"Hi. She said, do you mind if we sit in here, everywhere else is full."

"Sure." A girl with brown hair ushered them into a seat.

"I'm Mary McDonald." She said, "And this is Marlene, Doracas, and Sarah."

"I'm Lily and this is Severus." Said Lily sitting down. Snape stood in the door looking down at the floor.

"Sit down Sev, we can call you Sev right?"

"Whatever." Said Snape looking down, Lily glared at him as well as he sat down opposite her and leaned against the pane of the door.

"So Lily," said Mary, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. "Tell us about yourself."

"Uhm…well I'm muggle by birth." Said Lily nervously.

"Same." Said Mary, "Really weird isn't it, finding out."

"Yeah." Said Lily, "I was able to do all these things I couldn't explain."

"Preach to the choir sister." Said Mary warmly. "What was your signature trick? Mine was singeing off my brother's eyebrows." Lily laughed.

"I used to be able to survive falls from great heights." Said Lily, starting to warm to the new group she was with.

"I'm half and half." Explained Sarah, she had a pretty face with shoulder length blonde hair. "Dads a wizard, and mums a muggle. Boy did he have a nasty shock when she found out."

"I'm from a wizarding family." Said Dorcas, "Been growing up with this all my life."

"It's all really exciting." Said Lily, "But Sev's told me loads of stuff about Hogwarts already."

Lily looked over at Sev and tried to prompt him to join the conversation. Lily sighed, maybe she should have stayed in the compartment with the prats.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Is this the real life, or this just fantasy…"**

James, Sirius and Remus laughed as James spat out another bean. The sky was a dark orange as the boys talked and laughed.

"Better get changed." Said James standing up and getting his robes from his bag. Sirius and Lupin followed suit as well as a small village came into view.

They watched outside as they were going through villages fields until they started to slow down.

They pulled into a gleaming white station which looked like it had been plucked from a story book. The train stopped and the huge stampede of students fell out of the carriages and onto the platform. James swung his bag on his shoulder and walked out into the brisk September air. Sirius and Lupin flanked him as they walked onto the platform.

**The Marauders Proudly Present James Potter and Lily Evans In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Written By Chambers10**

"FIRST YEARS DOWN HERE." The booming voice made them jump. At the end of the platform was a man, twice as big as anyone James had ever seen. His hands were like dustbin lids, his beard was like an untamed animal, and he wore a huge overcoat which billowed in the breeze.

"FIRST YEARS DOWN HERE DON'T BE SHY." James, Sirius and Lupin along with a few other first years walked over towards him.

"Guy must be 7,2 at least." Said Sirius to the group as they approached.

It wasn't long before they had all reached him and were looking up at him. He had a big smile on under the beard which was plain to see. James looked round the other first years and his eyes landed on the red hair girl who standing with that 'Sev'. She turned her head and caught sight of him. She stuck her tongue out at him. James laughed and turned to look at the giant of a man.

"Right all of you. Welcome to Hogwarts, we'll be going over on the boats tonight, 3 to a boat and don't put your hands in the water. Now follow me." James walked down towards the boats which looked much more rickety than he thought.

"Were not seriously going across in those." Said Sirius.

"Scared of the water Sirius cat?" asked James, "I thought better of you."

"Do you want to get in there?" asked Sirius.

"Good job I can swim if it does capsize." Said James climbing into one. He looked up at Sirius and Remus who weren't very forthcoming.

"You getting in or what?"

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other uneasily.

"Is he always this bold?" asked Lupin. Walking over towards the boat.

They climbed into one of the boats, it was unstable and rocked from side to side as they tried to make it in comftable. All of a sudden the boats started to pull away from the port and into the darkness, James and Sirius were at the front trying to get a view of where they were going, Lupin on the other hand was sat in the middle trying not to look over the edge.

The boats quickly cleared the darkness and rode gently onto the lake, the sky was a deep purple and the sun had already set over the sun leaving the mountains in silhouette.

"What do you suppose it's like?" asked Remus.

"If it's half the things I've been promised. It's going to be great." Said James.

They turned round a corner where they saw Hogwarts for the first time. James and Sirius gasped at the sight. The castle was tall and impending on the far side of lake, but the lights on made it look eerily beautiful in the dusk.

They rode across the water open mouthed, even Lupin had joined them at the front to get a better view of the castle. It had tall intimidating towers and spirals and James could see the Quidditch pitch hoops in the distance.

"Wow." Said James in awe as they glided along the darkness. He looked over at Sirius and Remus who to had looks of wonder on their faces as they rode the water.

* * *

><p>Lily really liked the group she had fallen in with; they were all very kind and made her feel her feel very welcome. She regaled them with stories about how she had learned about her power and how it got her into mishaps. Although she left out how she could teleport people away.<p>

The train started to slow as the green fields and bright sky was replaced by a beautiful dusk with a small village starting to form around them. All too soon the train grinded and screeched to a holt before whistling and expelling steam. Lily could feel butterfly's fluttering madly in her stomach as she got up to go. She filtered with her new friends outside onto the cold platform.

"FIRST YEARS DOWN HERE DON'T BE SHY." Lily gulped when she saw the man who called them. He was in essence a giant man. The tallest Lily had ever seen, his hands where like dustbin lids with his face covered with wild black wiry beard, but still kept his gentle features. Like every other first year Lily shuffled towards him with Sev at her side. He didn't seem at all afraid at all, she wished she had his confidence now. She looked around her and saw the messy hair boy from the compartment before. Lily cast her eye over, he caught her eye. Lily didn't know what else to do but stick her tongue out at him. He smirked and looked down laughing before looking back at the front.

"Right all of you. Welcome to Hogwarts, we'll be going over on the boats tonight, three to a boat and don't put your hands in the water. Now follow me." He had calmed his voice, probably sensing the uneasiness of some of the kids in front of him Because that's what they were, just kids.

Lily made her way down to a small port which was lined with old rickety boats. Lily raised her eyebrow at the new discovery. Was she even going to get a chance to see Hogwarts?

"These can't be safe." Said Sev, taping it with his foot.

"Come on, be adventurous." Said Lily, remembering her promise of being a new person here. She took a deep breath and climbed into the boat. She looked up at Sev who still eyed it wearily.

"Come on Sev." Said Lily smiling. Sev smiled back nervously before stepping into the boat as well. It didn't help that it rocked from side to side as he sat down. The boats set off into the darkness. Lily peered gingerly over the edge. She could see her reflection, but then what seemed a pair of eyes. Lily back tracked when they blinked at her. She sat back down and shivered slightly.

"You ok Lils?" asked Sev.

"Fine." Said Lily quickly, "Just fine." Lily looked up and smiled as the cool night breezed along her face, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It all felt perfect, beyond what she thought could be possible. Lily opened her eyes as they started to turn a corner. This was it, home for the next seven years. Lily held her breath as the boat agonisingly turned the corner. The warm light hit her face and she gasped.

It was a castle, it was big and it was beautiful. There were huge towers and spirals which were lit up like little fireflies. She could the outlines of trees and bushes that would be beautiful in the day. She was lost for words, she relaxed her shoulders and looked on in wonder. And for the first time, in a long time, she felt a pleasurable sensation.

Hope.

Hope that this was where she belonged. Hope that here, she could be someone, a person. Not a freak, an outsider, an outcast but a normal human being. With friends, with laughter, without fear and prejudice, with hope. Lily gulped, hoping she wouldn't cry. It was everything she had envisioned and more. She turned her head to Sev. She wanted to thank him so much for bringing this to her, for making her see what she truly was.

"So what do you think?" asked Sev.

"It's beautiful." Said Lily quietly looking back, not wanting to miss a thing.

I'm home she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>They gently rode into a small port at the side of the castle. James leaped out of the boat, while Remus and Sirius gingerly joined him.<p>

"Come on ladies." Said James helping Remus up.

All around them students were still going on about how amazing the castle was. The spires the sheer sight of it and of course it's size.

"Come on!" the giant man waved a huge hand and started to walk up some steps that James hadn't noticed before. He nudged Sirius who followed with Lupin up the steps along with other students, some still talking, some in still in awe of the occasion.

James, Sirius and Lupin found themselves walking behind the red haired girl from the compartment, with the stupidly lofty tone that had provided some good imitations from James and Sirius. She was talking to the boy she was with in the compartment who to had been subject to mocking when they had left. They were talking animatedly about Hogwarts and how cool it looked.

James touched Sirius and gave him a little wink, he clipped the end of Severus's heels and he fell onto the stone floor.

"Have a nice trip Snivellus?" Said James stepping over him.

Most people laughed as they stepped over him, only the red haired girl stopped to help him casting a disapproving look at James who along with his new friends who were laughing there heads of at him on the floor.

"Good one." mate said Sirius bumping him on the shoulder.

They walked some more till they came to the grounds outside the castle, if looked big from far away then it looked massive there. James and Sirius had to crane their neck to see the tallest spire. Waiting for them was Minerva on the steps with big oak doors, she wore emerald robes, a stern face and had her hair tied up in a bun. Her eye cast over James as he took his place near the back of the crowd.

"First Years Professor McGonagall." The Giant man said presenting them to her.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said calmly.

Hagrid then strode off into the darkness with his huge booming footsteps still hear able. The first years looked round at her, Professor McGonagall was someone you didn't really wanted to mess with. But James knew her, had done for years. She and her mother where best friends during their Hogwarts days.

McGonagall opened the big oak doors with a swish of her wand. The door groaned into life as it swung open to reveal the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall led them into the entrance hall which was bigger than anything James had ever seen in his life. There were more doors into another room directly in-front of them and to the right was a glistening marble staircase which led to the upper floors, to the right was a corridor which you couldn't see the end of, even with the flame torches. The room wasn't as quiet as he thought as he could hear voices from behind the large doors. Most of the other first years where shuffling nervously, James on the other hand had his hands in pockets looking around without a care in the world, he looked at Sirius who was looking nervous.

"Why are you worried?" James said calmly "It's not that bad."

"Maybe you haven't grasped the situation yet." Said Sirius. James shrugged his shoulders and looked round. He caught sight of a girl looking at him. He smiled at her, she turned crimson and looked away.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall began, her voice quelling any sound there was before. "The start of year feast will begin shortly, but before we can do that. We have to sort you all into your houses. This is an important part of your school days, as your house will become your family, you will celebrate triumphs and experience falls. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a proud and noble history, each has produced great witches and wizards from where you stand now, to when you leave. As an incentive for you to do well. If you do well you can earn points, if you rule break, then you shall lose points."

She looked round at all the scared faces, "The sorting ceremony will take place in-front of the school, so look your best." She looked round at people who were sloppy dressed, she looked at James who just smiled back at her.

"When we are ready, I will come for you. Wait quietly." McGonagall slipped past the large doors. Hurried whispering went around them, what was the ceremony did involve magic did it involve a written test of some sort. James looked at Sirius who was taking deep breaths, but nothing compared to Lupin who was nearly sweating. James's mouth curled to a smirk.

"I heard they make you fight a troll." James whispered to Sirius loud enough so everyone could hear. This sent some into a blind panic, the others talking about how they didn't know any spells or charms. Thanks to his parents Jobs, James was way ahead in his wand and spell ability.

"Don't be stupid." Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from, the red haired girl was looking at him with folded arms and a stern look on her face.

"How do you know we'll be fighting a troll." She said condescendingly,

"I don't." James replied honestly, "All I heard was that you had to fight a troll."

"But…If you're so clever, why don't you tell us what we have to do." Everyone looked round at the red haired girl. She stood her ground.

"I don't know either." She said angrily, taking a step back from him. "But I'm sure that you don't have to face a troll. Besides, I'm sure Sev can tell us. He knows loads about Hogwarts." Everyone then looked at Severus who was shuffling nervously and looking at the floor.

"Well Sev." She looked at him to say something, he tried to say something but nothing came out only air.

"Yeah, he's really in the know." Sirius said, standing next to James. "Old Snivellus is as clueless as the troll." People laughed at Severus who was now staring at the floor and sniffing went bright red.

"STOP calling him that." She said angrily. James and Sirius began to laugh, clearly she didn't know them. But she would in time.

"Not our fault." James said, "Look at the snot coming from him now."

They laughed as Severus's nose was now leaking mucus, the other kids led by James and Sirius laughed as Severus wiped it on his robes. Before anymore could be said about him Professor McGonagall came back through the door, the red hair girl shot a look of dislike at James who just winked back at her. She turned her head pompously to face the front.

"Were ready for you."

She led them down the hall and into the great hall. The hall was massive it had thousands of candles round the edge which lit the place up well. James and Sirius were looking round in wonder. What they noticed was that there were four long tables nearly the same size of the room, each table had a different colour tie. The far right one was the Gryffindor table whose students wore Maroon and Gold, the near right table was Hufflepuff as they wore blue and yellow. The near left was Ravenclaw, they wore green and blue, the far left was the Slytherin table they wore green and white. The first years walked down the centre of the tables to the front staff table.

This table was the entire width of the hall, all the teachers were sat around it, in the middle was golden throne which had an old wizard sitting in it. He wore midnight blue robes with a matching hat and also had half-moon spectacles. The first years came to the front of the hall, in the middle was a stool, and on it was a manky old hat. James gave a laugh as the relief swept over Sirius's and Lupin's face as they came face to face with the stool.

"Now when I call your name." the hall fell silent.

"You will come forth, and I place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall raised the hat which James swore had a face on it with all the creases in it.

"Arnold, Guy." A nervous brown hair boy got up and walked nervously to the stool, McGonagall placed it on his head, there was a nervous wait before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table got up and cheered and welcomed him to the fold.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius walked up nervously but was given a gentle shove on the back by James as he went up. McGonagall placed the hat on his head it thought for about a minute before shouting Gryffindor.

Sirius had the biggest grin on his face as he walked over to the table, he was congratulated by all the Gryffindor's as he sat down. James was making a mental note of all the fit girls walking up to the stool. He noticed a few of people he knew from the various social circles and some he's never seen before.

"Evans Lily."

James looked up, he curiously watched as the red haired girl walked up nervously and sat down, and the hat went on her head. James looked at Severus who had his fingers crossed whispering "come on Slytherin." James snorted dismissively to himself.

"GRYFFINDOR." She got off the chair and walked over to the table. James's eyes followed her as she sat down next to Sirius. When she turned round she recognised him from the train and promptly turned her back on him. Sirius raised his eyebrow and said something to the boy opposite who seemed to agree. A few more went up and left until there were only a handful of them left.

"Parks, Isabel." James watched Isabel go up, and the hat shouted Gryffindor.

"Pettigrew, Peter." A small rat looking boy got up and sat on the stool, it took a while for the hat to decide before shouting "GRYFINDOR." The boy ran off towards the table,

"Potter, James." James walked up to the hat and sat on the stool, he looked up as the hat went over his head and plundered him into darkness.

"Hmm." The hat whispered.

"Difficult…very, very difficult. Bravery, yes. Not a bad mind. Talent. Oh… very driven…by a fear of failure." James looked up at the hat's dark crevices, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"But loyal…protective." There was a long pause from the hat. Get it over with, place me thought James.

"There is greatness within you." Began the hat. "But not an ounce of humility."

"Where should you go to learn."

Not Slytherin thought James. Anywhere but there. Please Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR." Shouted the hat.

James let out a sigh of relief as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from his head, he walked over to the table and sat opposite Sirius and next to Lupin who had also been placed in Gryffindor.

"Finally." Said Sirius, "been bloody waiting on you, as per usual."

"Face it, you'd be lost without me?" Smirked James. He looked over at the red head. Evans. She looked over as well.

"Urrgh." She turned back round.

"Something I said?" asked James.

"Smooth Potter." Said Remus. They waited for the rest of first years to be sorted before Dumbledore took to the stage. James knew him, not well but his dad had spoken to him a few times for advice.

"Welcome. To another year at Hogwarts." His voice echoed throughout the great hall like a booming instrument. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Before we start our feast, I would like to say a few words. First years must note, that there are certain areas of the castle and grounds were you cannot go. The forbidden forest being one of them. All years must note this as well.

"As some of you may have noticed, we have a new addition to our Herbology department. Take note that Hogwarts is now studying the effects of whomping willows. One has been planted over the summer. Please note that this is a very dangerous piece spices of plant so must by stayed clear of."

"Our caretaker Mr Filch, had asked me to remind you

"A whomping willow. Cool." Said James, "Have to give that a whirl at some point."

"I wouldn't." said Remus, "Very dangerous things."

"We'll see." Said James looking round, "Doubt I'll be the only one."

"Now, enjoy!"

The tables all of a sudden filled with food. It reminded him of those stupid summer parties his mum and dad dragged him to. But Dad was right about the food, he wouldn't go hungry at all. Not for a while anyway. Sirius was already shovelling his face full of food, James looked at the stuff in front of him. Curried Salmon, mash potato and chicken wings were just too good.

There was the clatter of cutlery and talking as people caught up after the summer. James, Sirius and Lupin just talked about Quidditch for the meal while stuffing their faces.

"No, no, no they've seen it all before, England are going to throw it away Potter." Said Sirius.

"That's rich coming from a cannon fan." Said James stripping his ninth wing. "What you fail to realise is that with this new diamond formation being implemented, and Barry fully fit we'll be hoisting that cup in three years' time.

"Delusional idiot." Muttered Sirius.

"Have you two always been like an old married couple?" asked Remus.

"Should have heard the moaning on the honeymoon." Said James.

"Differences are what keep you engaged." Said Sirius.

"It's a matter of preference." Said James. "But for the time being. I'm just enjoying just being here."

* * *

><p>Lily was only eating salad watched in disapproval, she was watching that…what was his name…Potter, yes Potter. Potter, Black and Lupin eating. All three of them shovelled food into their mouths and talking as well. She shook her head and went back to playing with a leaf when she was disturbed.<p>

"You like Quidditch Lily?" Dorcas asked across the table. All of the girls she was with in the compartment had been sorted into Gryffindor, along with a couple of others that she made a note of getting to know better.

"Quidditch?" Lily said "If this is one of your little jokes, I'm not laughing."

"It's not a joke." Sarah said bemused "Quidditch is a sport, you know, the most popular sport in Britain."

"I don't know what you mean." She said as she ate a piece of cucumber.

"How do you not know about Quidditch?"

"Well I only heard of it today." Said Lily on the defensive.

"The only way that would be true is if you were a muggle born." Marlene said as she helped himself to some chicken.

Lily went quiet and seemed to be torturing her leaf rather than eating it.

"Is true you have to wash up by hand?"

"Yeah it is." Lily as now very relaxed, "My mum wants me to learn it to use at home."

"Oh, you won't be able to use it home." Marlene said.

"Why not?" asked Lily.

"Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of school." Explained Dorcas, "It sucks I know, but we have to do it. But when we turn seventeen, we'll be able to use it anyway we like." Lily looked disappointed at this and went back to her salad.

"So what's the main sport for muggles." Dorcas asked, Lily paused for a moment.

"Football I suppose." She said, "My Dad loves it, he supports a team called Arsenal."

"The muggle worlds weird compared to here." Said Mary, who like Lily had been very quiet.

"I miss home to." Whispered Lily. Mary looked up and smiled in gratitude. Lily smiled and went back to her salad. She looked over towards Sev who finally talking to a couple of boys his own age. She just sat back and listened to the conversation placing in intelligent responses when necessary. But mostly it was talking to Mary about home.

She lived in Chester, and like her was a lonely soul in childhood. Lily felt sympathy towards her and promised she would always be there for her should she needed it. But at the same time admitted that she was scared stiff as well of this place.

* * *

><p>When they had finished the desert came, James thought he couldn't eat another thing at this point. But the look of a treacle tart was too much to turn down and he ate it.<p>

"That was good." Said Sirius, "I'm gonna be a bowling ball by the time I leave here."

"It was good." Said Remus, "I don't think I'll ever eat that well again." James nodded.

"Be even better if they cleared up as well." Said James looking at the row upon row of empty plates.

The sound of a spoon on glass silenced the noisy room in an instant. Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Now I hope you have had enjoyed our feast. Now go back to your dormitories and sleep, you have all had a busy day. And before we depart for you young first years a proverb. The journey of a thousand miles must start with a single step." A few students exchanged puzzled looks at each other.

"You have already taken your first steps in Hogwarts, it is now time to start fulfilling that journey. Goodnight."

With that the entire Hall started to wisp away into the corridors, an older boy and girl came over to the first years and told them to wait for when the hall cleared. They both wore Black robes with maroon and gold trims, they also had a Lion on the chest instead of the Hogwarts shield, unlike them they also had maroon and gold ties.

"Hello," The boy said cheerfully "Were prefects, and we will be guiding you round the school for your first week. Now, we take you to Gryffindor tower where our quarters are. That is where you will spend your evenings and sleep. Right let's get going." James however was more interested in the girl.

She was drop dead gorgeous, she had long blonde hair which flowed like a waterfall round her beautiful face.

"Come on you lot." She looked around with a confused look on her face that James found utterly mesmerising. "Frank, are you sure all the boys are here. There's only four of them?"

"Yeah Alice." The boys said turning round, "Small crowd this year. Come guys, follow me."

Alice shrugged, and James thought it was alluring. Wait…four? Sirius must have been on the same wave length because they both turned round to see a new boy with them. He looked around nervously, his rat like features really showed as he bit his nails with his above average front teeth, he was a bit porky and his hair wasn't well kept. James kinda felt sorry for him. The three of them had met on the train while he was meeting them for the first time.

They followed the boy and girl out into the hall and into the entrance hall, they walked up the marble staircase. They seemed to walk for ages, James's feet were heavy, each step seemed to take more strength than the last to complete. They walked up some stairs and along the corridor and came to a portrait of a fat lady wearing pink. She was sitting in the portrait. Alice then assured them around.

"All right guys, this is where our common room is. The Fat lady guards the entrance and will only let you in with the password. This year it's Horntail, now. Don't tell other people the password or they can just walk in, which reminds me don't bring people from other houses here, otherwise you will lose points for us."

They led them through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Wow." Mouthed Lupin as they walked in.

The common room was a circular room full of chairs, sofa's, tables all in front of a huge fire place which lit the entire room. There were long thin windows around the room which was in a circular shape.

"This is our common room," said Frank presenting it with his hand.

"This is where we socialise, study, and celebrate if need be. Now I will show the boys to their dorm while Alice shows the girls their dorms."

Alice led the group of girls up the right hand staircase who were all chatting away.

"Right guys the shower blocks are round the back of the stairs." Frank said pointing them out. "Boys to the left, girls to the right, can't stress the importance of that. Right, let's show you to your rooms." They walked up the stairs to till they got to the seventh floor of the stairs.

"This is your Dorm for the rest of your school days." He said. "Now so you don't get lost the boys dorm is over the boys shower and the girls like wise." He said pointing to the girl's dorm. "When you're older, you can break the rules then. Right, be down for breakfast at 8:30 so Professor McGonagall can give you timetables, see you in the morning." He opened the door and led them inside then closed it.

The room was circular with four wooden carved 4 poster beds. On the far side of the room was a coal heater with banisters for drying clothes in-between two of the beds, all their stuff had been brought up and laid out in front of the beds. James's stuff was on the bed next to the door, Sirius was to the left of him on the other side of the door, Lupin was next to Sirius and Peter was next to Lupin.

James kicked off his shoes which skidded and hit the base of bed. James threw his bag which hit his chest of drawers. He then threw himself on the bed.

"I could get used to this." He said looking round. "I think we'll do just fine here." He got up, he looked over towards Peter Pettigrew. He stood there frozen with fear as he looked at them all.

"Err, Hi." James said waving his hand at Peter who jumped and gave a little squeak.

"I'm James, this is Sirius Black, he's Remus, Remus Lupin." Peter didn't say anything instead just looking at them with his pale watery eyes. James turned to Sirius who looked uneasy as did Lupin.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked, Peter just stood frozen with fear.

"Huh, he should have gone to Hufflepuff with a disposition like that." Sirius muttered under his breath. He walked over to his stuff and then started to unpack his things and move them in. Each area had a bed, bed side table, and a chest of drawers for clothes. James unpacked his stuff and slid his trunk under his bed.

"Right," James said clapping his hands together. "I don't know about you, but I, am in the mood for a game."

"What sort of game?" asked Lupin.

"Poker." Said James pulling out a set. "I think we should stay up and get to know each other, what do you think?"

"I'm in." said Lupin, "Just let me get changed."

"Me to." James flicked his eyes over towards Peter.

"Fancy a game mate?" he asked rattling the box."

Peter just turned round and began to rummage round his belongings. James looked over at Sirius who just shrugged as he got changed. James changed into pyjama bottoms, but in keeping with his mums wishes a t-shirt to.

After a bit of rummaging they were able to make a makeshift table and chairs, with the room being so big they had enough space to have it in the centre.

James stoked the coal heater so the room was based in a soft dark orange glow. He sat down with his bed behind him and started to set up. Sirius and Remus joined him at the table with some of the left over treats from the train.

"You joining us Pete?" Asked James again. Peter just squeaked and pulled the curtains round his bed. All three of him looked at each other.

"Oh well, more for the pot." Said James handing out chips. Sirius and Remus made themselves comfortable and James dealt the cards.

"Get ready to lose boys." Said James, "This game is mine."

"In your dreams Potter." Said Remus picking up his cards.

* * *

><p>Lily placed her clothes in her wardrobe, the other girls were doing the same thing. There where Severn girls overall in her dorm.<p>

Mary, a muggle born like her, and like her a rabbit in the headlights. It was all new to Lily was thankful that someone was there who was like her. Scared, out of her depth, but excited about the new challenge ahead. She had a pretty face with light brown hair and blue eyes.

Dorcas, the chatty one and bringing them all together, she was what wizards called a pureblood, and was talking to everyone trying to get to know them. She was tall and blonde with blue eyes, and certainly knew that she was a looker.

Marlene McKinnon, she was a half blood, one wizarding one muggle parent, she was a very chatty person to, which meant she and Dorcas got on like a house on fire. She was had blonde hair and like Lily, green eyes, although more so blue than Lily's vibrant green.

Sarah, she was a half-blood as well, she was a little dizzy in Lily's eyes but seemed a very happy person. She had short blonde hair and big blue eyes which where prone to the odd daydream wondering.

A girl who Lily hadn't seen on the train, she introduced herself as Isabel Parks. Dorcas knew her as a member of a higher wizarding social circle. She certainly didn't act spoiled as Lily thought when the words 'higher social' where mentioned. She had a certain elegant class about her, the way she held herself. She had long flowing red hair, not as dark as Lily's, and blue eyes.

Next was a girl who was friends with Isabel, Jessica seemed to be her annoying little shadow which never left her side. She was also part of this Higher Social circle but unlike Isabel she was the stereotypical type of ponce that Lily despised. She was podgy and overweight and had a mean smirk on her face that reminded Lily of petunia in certain aspects.

Lily looked round her dorm. It was a long room with Severn four poster beds in a semi-circle on the left side. Each bed had a chest of draws, a small dressing table and a bed side table. The right side was completely wardrobe. Severn big wardrobes which Lily had packed what meagre clothes she had packed. Unlike the others who had twice as many as her.

Her school uniform was waiting for her. New house coloured robes in her size along with a different array of jumpers for all occasions ranging from thin body warmers to thick woollen cardigan. Lily hung her stuff up and began to arrange her bedside table. Mostly it was filled with her huge array of books, but on the top with a coaster was her prize radio.

Her dressing table wasn't too much to shout about either. While all the other girls had an assortment of make-up and lotions Lily's consisted of her moisturizer for her skin, which her mum had used on her since she could remember, that was barely anything compared to the gargantuan array of products on show. Lily placed the last item that needed unpacking, her hairbrush on the table. Lily nodded, it looked nice, homely. Not her room, but close to home.

Lily heaved her trunk underneath her bed. Like the other girls in her dorm she crawled into bed and wondered how Sev was getting on. The lights went black and Lily drew the curtains round her bed. She shuffled, twisted and turned but couldn't settle.

She eventually fell into a restless sleep with weird and strange dreams. She woke with a start after a particular bad dream she couldn't remember. She hugged herself as she felt lonely. She missed home. One night and she was already missing home, she had to get a grip. Lily moved silently out her bed onto the cold wood floor. She slipped into her slippers and dressing gown and stepped outside.

Lily walked down the stairs to the common room, it was empty, but the fire was still glowing. Lily walked over towards the window and gazed outside. She was looking at the lake which they had travelled only hours earlier. She sat on the stone sill and hugged her knees again and leaned on the window. Her eyes travelled sadly down, she blinked and a tear flowed from her eye.

* * *

><p>John twisted and turned in his bed. He awoke with a start and gazed around. It was still dark outside, the moon shining down in his and Lavender's bedroom. He rolled over, he was surprised to see an empty space next to him. John rested on his elbows.<p>

"Lav?" he called out. His attention, now his vision was accustomed to the darkness was drawn to a thin beam of light emanating down the hall. John pulled the sheets back and stretched. He walked quietly out of his room to the source of the strange light. He wasn't surprised to see it was coming from Lily's room. He walked over silently and pushed the door open.

He found her, sitting on her perfectly made bed. She had been crying, no mistaking or covering it up. Her eyes looking round the room before falling on him as he entered. Lavender was clothing the blanket Lily had been smitten with since she was small, and only recently decided to give up. John didn't say anything as walked over, Lavender shuffled up and he joined her sitting on the bed. Lavender leaned into his shoulder, and placed a reassuring hug round her and kissed her temple.

"I miss her John." Lavender said gently, "I want her home."

"I know." Said John, "But we decided that this was what was best for her."

"I know." Said Lavender, she shuffled, "But it doesn't make it any easier." John nodded.

"I'm missing her to."

"But it's only been a day." She laughed gently, "Not even that and I miss her."

"You're her mother." Pointed out John, "I'd be worried if you weren't worried."

"Was it always going to be this hard?"

"Well no one said it be easy." Said John. "Look…being in here is just going to remind us of her. I'm sure Lily's fine."

John stood up and held his hand out. Lavender looked at it and smiled sadly as she took it and stood up. They reached the door and Lavender looked back. Remembering all the times she had to come into this room. Whenever Lily was ill, or upset she would come up here. Reading to her when she was younger for her bed time stories. And the time they camped out in here when the world cup was on because Lily said football sucked. An entire afternoon spent reading and binge eating was what mothers and daughters were supposed to do.

John hugged her again and kissed her hair, probably his favourite part of her. "She's fine Lav. Come on, let's get some sleep." He led Lavender out of the room, taking one last look himself before closing the door.

"…**Caught in a landslide." **


	12. Chapter 12

James yawned and stretched, he looked up bleary eyed at the celling. They had played poker way into the night, James cleared up as usual, handy for when he was older. What he did hate was the duvet. He preferred the sheets he had at home, duvet made him too hot. James pulled himself out his bed and drew the curtains.

Sirius was still in bed while Lupin was sitting on the edge of his bed reading.

"Morning." Said James yawning, "Always an early riser?"

Lupin nodded with a smile and stood up. "One of my worse traits I'm afraid. He looked over at Sirius.

"What about him?" asked Lupin pointing at Sirius.

"He needs coaxing." James leaned over to his bedside table and picked up a mini quaffle. With an aim he threw it at Sirius, it hit him on the head and he woke with a start. He looked round blindly before his eyes fell on James.

"Bastard." He said rolling over. James picked up another one and threw it at him. The same thing happened again.

"Quit it!" snapped Sirius.

"See, perseverance." Said James. Sirius sat up and yawned.

"You guys are bellends." Said Sirius sleepily. He got up and yawned and walked round to his wardrobe. James and Lupin smirked.

"Looks like that Peter's gone." Said James pointing to the remaining empty bed.

"Strange guy wasn't he?" said Lupin getting changed.

"Agreed." Said James, "Can't say we didn't try to interact."

"We better get going." Said Lupin, "We have to get our timetables now."

**The Marauders Proudly Present James Potter and Lily Evans In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Twelve**

**My First Day**

**Written By Chambers10**

James changed into his new uniform. It felt good pulling on the maroon and gold tie for the first time, he pulled his robes on and grabbed his satchel. He ruffled his already unruly hair and followed Lupin and bleary eyes Sirius out to the common room.

The rest of the first years where waiting in the common room, sitting on the sofas. Frank was with them rasping his food on the floor.

"There you guys are." He said, "Right, now you're here we can get going." They followed Frank down he same maze of corridors and stairs to the familiar great hall which was half of students. James sat with Sirius who was already making himself a full English, James decided to follow suit. Start as you mean to go on. After finishing he was disturbed by McGonagall coming over.

"Mr Potter, nice to see you again." she said handing him a piece of parchment.

"Nice to see you to Minnie." Said James looking back over his shoulder. "Big year planned."

"With you here. It's about to be a lot busier."

"You make me sound so predictable." Said James.

"Because sometimes you are to like your father." Said McGonagall, "And I knew him very well." She handed James the parchment.

"I will look forward to seeing you in my lesson James." She said moving on the hand out more timetables.

"You know Professor McGonagall?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah," said James looking at the parchment. "Her and my mum where friends right the way through Hogwarts and after. Basically grew up with her."

"I heard she was a stiff." Said Sirius.

"When she wants to be but overall ok." Said James. "Great…potions with Slytherin's first thing on a Monday morning." He sighed and placed his timetable in his robe inside pocket.

"I think the words kill me now are very apt." said Sirius.

"To a good year." Said Remus trying to sound cheerful, but shut up by James and Sirius's disapproving scowl.

* * *

><p>Lily sat down nervously and ate her porridge, it was nearly two in the morning before Lily had gone to bed. One day in and she was already missing home, she had to get a grip. She plastered a smile on her face and decided to meet it head on.<p>

"Miss Evans. Your timetable." Lily looked up and saw Professor McGonagall with a piece of paper by her. Lily took it and looked down at the classes. Transfiguration, Herbology, charms, astronomy. Where was maths? English, science? And then the rooms. Where were they supposed to go, how did they know where to go.

"Uhm…thanks." Said Lily. She looked at the first lesson, potions with the Slytherin's in the dungeons. Lily's heart gave a little lift, at least she would be with Sev first thing. Her eyes darted over to the Slytherin table where Sev was talking to some other boys. She was glad he was making friends.

"Come on Lily, or where going to be late." Dorcas smiled kindly and hoisted her bag on her shoulder. Lily stood and did the same with her satchel and the five strong group made its way to Alice and Frank who were waiting with the other prefects.

"So what do you have first?" asked Alice.

"Potions with professor Slughorn." Said Marlene.

"OK we'll just wait for the boys and we'll get going." Said Alice.

"Jesus what's taking them so long." Asked Lily. Alice looked over and sighed, her face then went into a smile.

"Boy's being boys." Lily looked over and saw that…Peter's was it, no, Potter. Yeah Potter, Black and Lupin talking to a group of girls from Ravenclaw. One of the girls laughed and flicked her hair behind her ear, while Potter ran a hand through the mess on the top of his head.

"Oi, boys, they'll be here at break." Said Frank.

"Leave them alone, there making friends, we should be encouraging them." said Alice. Lily rolled her eyes as the group came over.

"Are we ready?" asked Alice.

"I am now." said Black, "Soon as James stops talking to every girl who battered their eye lids at him." Potter just smiled and shook his head.

"Can't help it if they like me." He said shrugging. "Come on." He said hitting Black on the shoulder, "Let's go make some magic." They walked after Frank who was leading the group away. Lily eyed them coldly as they walked away.

"You don't like him?" asked Dorcas.

"Who is he?" asked Lily. Dorcas's eyes darted over to Potter and back at Lily.

"That's James Potter." She said, "Adventurous, thrill seeking, attention seeking idiot."

"Sounds like an idiot." Said Lily.

"Oh you have no idea." Said Dorcas chuckling walking away. Lily stood confused for a moment before walking with the group. The route down to the dungeons was easy enough to remember, right out the great hall and down this corridor lit by torches. They passed a few rooms before descending down a hug spiral staircase which must have been at least four stories down. The temperature significantly dropped as the descended lower and lower. They suddenly stopped outside a classroom.

"This is Professor Slughorn's room for first years." Said Frank, "Probably the easiest room to find. We'll be here for when you're finished." With that they walked away, after that another set off footsteps came from the other end of the dungeons. The Slytherin's came up, they reminded Lily of Wendy and her gang and stayed close.

"Here we are guys." The Slytherin prefect said, "Professor's Slughorn's room for first years. We'll be here when you finish. Like Frank and Alice they walked away leaving the group on the other side of the door.

"Well, well Potter." One of the Slytherin boys said. "Bet you're happy to be here."

"As pleased as I am to see you Gibbs." Said James, "Still polishing that silver medal? I read somewhere that gold medals don't need to be polished as much."

Lily looked at Gibbs. He was almost as tall as Potter, but broader round the shoulders. He had dark brown skin, blue eyes and brown hair.

Gibbs's eyes narrowed at Potter who just smirked as he rested on the stone wall with one foot against it.

"You were lucky."

"What about the previous 7 times before that?" asked Potter, "Luck? Or that fact that I am just better than you."

"We'll prove that at Quidditch this year." Said Gibbs. Potter scoffed.

"We'll have to wait for that." Said Potter, "First years aren't allowed on the teams, remember."

"Yeah, well my dad's –"

"On the governors and can overturn it. I don't need bribery to get on the house team, I'd get in on pure talent."

"We'll see." Said Gibbs. With that, thankfully for Lily the door opened.

"Ah! First years!" the Professor's voice boomed, "Please do come in, do come in." The group filed in. Lily got a seat with Sev near the front of the class while everyone else seemed to split off into houses. She turned to see Potter and Black at the back with that Lupin and Pettigrew at the next bench. Potter had that stupid smirk on his face as he looked around the room. Lily turned round, if she didn't have to see him then he couldn't annoy her.

"What do you think we'll be doing?" asked Lily excitedly.

"Something boring." Said Sev, "Apparently we won't be doing practical for a while."

"Theory can still be fun." Said Lily, "Learning how."

"I suppose." Said Sev, "But I was looking forward to making something."

"Patience." Said Lily opening her book and pulling out her new quill and ink. "We'll be doing it before you know it." Sev smiled and pulled out his stuff as well. She could hear laughing from behind her.

Ignore them, she told herself , there just… she paused, they weren't laughing about her, where they? No, they couldn't, they didn't know her. They were boys, it's what they do she told herself. Just ignore them. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Sev.

"New surroundings." Said Lily, "It's nice to be at the start of something now rather than the end." She folded her arms on the desk and leaned forward on them.

"Plus I'm finally at school with you." She said, "So I have a friend with me."

"Ok class settle down." Said Professor Slughorn laughing a little nervously. The class settled down finally, this gave Lily a chance to inspect her teacher. He was very plump. His rich food belly hanging over trousers which were taking the starting, though not as much as his belt. In a way he reminded Lily of a giant walrus. But he had a kind, happy face with a big bushy moustache while wearing a tweed jacket and waist jacket with a pocket watch chain hanging from the fabric.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts first years. Now I know this is your first lesson so I'll try and make it as interesting as possible. Now, unfortunately it would be irresponsible of me to make you make a potion on your first day." A few people groaned, Lily let out a small sigh in disappointment.

"But today I'll be teaching you what sort of potions you will be making in the future in my classes. Which I think you'll find really interesting." He laughed again, but the room was still silent.

"Yes, well… get your books out and parchment and we'll begin shall we?" Lily opened her book but was distracted by a whizzing sound, and sound of paper hitting a head. Sev turned round frantically to see where it had come from. Lily did to, noticing a couple of girls giggling in the corner. She half expected one of the boys at the back to do it, but Potter and black where heads down getting on with their work.

"You ok Sev?"

"Fine." Said Sev stiffly, "Just a piece of paper, that's all." Lily nodded and looked towards the front.

* * *

><p>"God I hope our other lessons aren't like that." Said Sirius as they walked out, "I could feel myself learning something."<p>

"Same." Said James as they waited for the rest of the Gryffindor's to file out. "I was kinda hoping to be brewing living death."

"Why living death?"

"After that lesson do you need a reason." Said Sirius. Alice and Frank where all ready waiting for them, chatting idly about something which made Alice laugh and shove him gently.

"There you are." She said sweetly, "Have a good lesson?"

"It was all theory." Said Isabel, "Really boring all he did was drone on about what he could be making."

"He did that to us as well for the first few lessons." Said Frank, "Don't worry, it'll get better, which brings us onto what you have next."

"Charms with Hufflepuffs." Said Remus.

"Flitwick's room." said Frank, "Come on then, and keep up."

James knew Hogwarts was a strange place, he had been told so by other kids in the circle. But for some reason he never believed them until he was here. Overall, a hundred and forty two staircases. Most of them were normal, but there were some that liked to have lives of their own. On the way up to Flitwick's room one of the staircases swivelled which caught most of them off guard. James made a mental note, find out these patterns.

* * *

><p>Lily sat down in the room next to mousy boy who looked at her sceptically. Flitwick had split them up in a seating plan, and Lily found herself next to this boy. His stare unnerved her, like when she met Sev for the first time.<p>

"You're the Muggle born." He said. Lily turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" asked Lily taken aback.

"You're the muggleborn? Who's just joined?" he asked again.

"If you must know, yes." Said Lily getting her things out, wondering why it was important.

"If you have any trouble, stick with me." He said, "I've heard you lot don't catch on as quick as the rest of us." Lily glared at him. But his voice dripped with sincerity, he actually thought he was helping her.

"Oh thanks." Said Lily through gritted teeth. He smiled cheerfully, thinking he had done good.

"I'm Adam by the way, in case you're wondering." He said, "Adam Rotherman."

"I'm Lily."

"No last name?"

"Not that I want to give out." She said.

"Ok class, shall we begin."

* * *

><p>Like Slughorn's lesson, it was all theory, not how to use a wand but more along the lines of what they'll be doing in the next seven years. Flitwick though seemed less on an idiot than Slughorn in James's eyes. Sure he had to stand on a pile of books to actually see the class but he spoke level and said that charms was a very dangerous and difficult subject, but necessary if they wanted to get a good job in the wizarding world like a healer or a Auror. That's what James had his sights set on. An Auror.<p>

Like his parents, going off and catching dark wizards, like Jonathan Croak in a way. Or James Bond the muggle equivalent. After charms, lunch. James, Sirius and Remus where sitting in the great hall eating.

"Boring as hell." Said Sirius, "I was told this was a place of magic."

"Don't worry, my parents lie to me to." Said James.

"About what?"

"Santa Claus, the bogey man." Said James, "You honestly think they're gonna let first years do magic. You must be mad."

"What, you want to be a book worm?" asked Sirius.

"No, I want to blow up something as much as you." Said James. "But like you I'm bored."

"So can we do?" James smirked and pulled out a peashooter. He pointed to where Severus Snape and Lily Evans where eating.

"Remember to remain as inconspicuous as possible." James loaded the pea shooter and took aim. With a burst of breath he launched it across the great hall and hit Snape in the back of the head.

James went back to his lunch, Sirius and Remus had done the same and stifled there laughs to as Snape and Evans looked round them.

"Got em." Said Sirius.

"See," said James, "There are other ways to have fun."

James threw his bag onto the sofa and sunk into it, only to be joined by Remus and Sirius. James ran his hands up into his hair and ruffled it quite roughly.

"Something bothering you?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I'm bored, I want to do magic." Said James.

"Hey boys." Isabel and Jessica sat down on the sofa opposite. "Been boring today hasn't it."

"We were just saying that." Said Remus.

"We were thinking about something to do." Said James.

"Shame there's no pool." Said Isabel. "Hey girls!" she waved her arms. James looked over and the rest of the girls came over. There were seven of them overall, and they varied in attractiveness. James loved Gryffindor.

"Potter was thinking of doing something, you girls in?" Dorcas folded her arms and eyed him sceptically.

"No water around, which means explosives might be involved." Said Dorcas.

"We could always play poker." Said Sirius.

"Poker?" Evans said surprised.

"Yes, not literally poke her." said James, she rolled her eyes at him. "Me and the guys were playing last night. Fancy a game."

"Well we haven't got homework." Said Mary, "I don't see why not? What do you think Lily?" Evans looked a little uneasy.

"I suppose we could. But I don't know how to play." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." Said James getting up. "Make yourselves comfortable and I'll get the set." James got cards and made his way back, everyone was gathered round the sofas and the table chatting away. James pulled a chair and began to shuffle the cards.

"So how do we play?" asked Evans, "My parents never showed me."

"Really easy when you get the hang of It." said James, "Come sit over here and I'll coach you through it." She looked round nervously at the other girls.

"He doesn't bite, and he is rather good." Said Dorcas, "You could learn something from him."

Evans sighed and swapped places with Isabel who had smiled, but in a very unfriendly sort of way. She sat down at the edge of the sofa but looked uncomfortable to be there. James had never seen her before until the train, even then she had been crying.

"You ok Evans." She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah." She breathed out, "Just a little nervous I'll screw up." James could feel heat in his cheeks and looked away.

"You'll do fine." Said James, "I'll deal and help you along." He looked up, hoping he wasn't to red and smiled at her. He chuckled when she looked down. He dealt out two cards to everyone.

"No limit hold em poker." Said James, "I'll deal and help Evans so's to give you guys a chance."

"Oh how kind of you Potter." Said Marlene sarcastically.

"Always kind isn't he." Said Sirius.

"From what I've heard you two are trouble." Said Mary.

"Oh who told you that." Said James in mock surprise.

"Adam Rotherman in Hufflepuff." Replied Mary, "Said you played pranks on him."

James and Sirius exchanged smirks.

"You did?"

"Course they did." Said Isabel inspecting her cards. "But Adam Rotherman isn't all he's cracked up to be."

"Got that right Izzie." Said James finishing dealing.

"Do you two know each other then?" asked Evans.

"Since birth." Said James. "Part of the higher social circle."

"What is that?" asked Evans, "I've had people ask me what circle I'm from and have no idea what it means." There was a silence as all eyes descended on her.

"It's quite easy to explain." Said James, "You see, there are quite a few old wizarding families around. Hundreds of years of marrying other pureblood wizards so they have quite large cash reserves."

"There rich?" asked Evans.

"Yeah," said James, "Same families socialising with each other for hundreds of years. Me, Izzie, Sirius, Jess and Dorcas are in what's called the higher circle because of our family's history. There are others, the Bones, the Malfoy's the McKinnon's and other families from Europe, and America to."

"Really. Can other families join the circle?"

"Kind of." Said James, "You see, there are three main circles, higher, medium and lower. Now the only way you can get higher is by marrying someone in a higher social circle than you."

"Oh…what about people who aren't in circles?"

"Well there still accepted by the wizarding community." Said James laying out the first three cards. "But the older snobbier generation don't really want anything to do with them, think it's bad for reputation."

"Oh." Said Lily.

"But if anyone asks you what your circle is, tell them the truth that your muggle born." Said James. "Because that's how you'll find your real friends."

"Wait…do some people have a problem with muggle borns?"

"Lily," said Dorcas gently, "There is a minority, but only a minority who think that magic should be kept within the magical world and not opened up to muggles."

"What do you think?"

"The more the better," said Isabel, "It keeps adding something new to the world rather than being stuck with these old ideas. Like telephones, amazing things, can't imagine my life without one. One day you'll be able to carry it around with you." James noticed Evans smile.

"Stick with us kid." He picked up her cards and inspected it, a jack of diamonds and an ace of clubs.

"You'll do just fine. So, who's in?"

Lily was lying awake again, but for completely different reasons. Not because she missed home, well she did. But what Potter, Isabel and the others had told her about the social circles. But more to the point, the fact that some people didn't like muggle borns, like herself, or Mary. But Sev had assured her it wasn't a problem, and no one had held it against her so far. She looked round her bed.

The maroon curtains blocking out any moon light coming through into the room. Very claustrophobic, maybe she just needed to get used to it. She turned over and hugged her pillow a little tighter. She had nothing to be afraid of, people would accept her. The girls in her class had, and the boys didn't seem too bad. Potter and Black where a little arrogant and full of themselves but they knew what they were doing. Potter was very good at poker, he had taught her the game and how to win. But one piece of advice had stuck in her head.

"Always play the person across from you."

"Why?"

"Because you need to read them, guess what they're doing."

He didn't seem too bad, maybe they got off on the wrong foot on the train. Her mother had always said to look for the good in people. She would keep an eye on him, he might be a useful friend to have around. According to Dorcas he was attention seeking, and an adventurer, but he seemed really smart to.

* * *

><p>Lily found Sev at morning break outside the great hall as the arranged. They walked around the castle for a bit trying to get their bearings of the place, chatting idly as they went on.<p>

"So what did you do last night?" asked Sev.

"We played poker." Said Lily.

"Poker?"

"Yeah Poker. With the rest of the first years." Said Lily, "It was really good."

"But you can't play." Pointed out Sev.

"I can now." said Lily smiling, "Potter taught me."

"Potter!" Said Sev heatedly.

"Yeah." Said Lily, slightly taken aback. "He taught me how to play. Why, do you know him."

Sev turned away and snorted dismissively. "He's bad news Lily, I wouldn't associate yourself with him."

"I know he acted like a prat on the train." Said Lily, "But he didn't seem so bad, a little full of himself-"

"That's an understatement." Said Sev bitterly. "You shouldn't be seen with him."

"Why?"

"He's bad news."

"That's what people said about you." Said Lily, "But I gave you a chance."

"Yeah." Said Snape, "But you don't know Potter."

"Well describe him to me." Said Lily.

"He's not what you think he is." Said Sev, "Some big Quidditch prodigy, he's arrogant, self-indulgent, reckless, relishes in his status."

"Doesn't strike me like that." Said Lily thoughtfully.

"Which begs the question why do you even talk to him." said Sev, not really acknowledging Lily's thought.

"Look, I have to share a common room, and go to lessons with him." said Lily, "It's in my interests to get along with him."

"He's still and arrogant berk." Said Sev.

"Why don't you like him so much?" asked Lily.

"Quidditch." Said Sev.

"Quidditch? As in that sport you all play."

"Yeah." Said Sev resting on a wall. "Me and him played for opposite teams."

"Was he good?" Sev looked up angrily, Lily decided not to push the issue.

"All you need to know is that he'll show his true colours to you eventually." Warned Sev. Lily nodded and shrugged.

"Ok, there was something else I wanted to ask you." Said Lily, "Is it true some people don't like muggle borns?" Snape's eyes widened in shock.

"Uhm…" he spluttered. "I Er…where did you hear that."

"I was asking about those social circles." Said Lily, "They were explaining it to me yesterday. And they said that some of the higher social circles don't like people like me. Is that true?"

Snape didn't answer straight away, instead trying to find the right words. "Yes." he said finally. "But not all of them, and you won't have to worry about that here." He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you that."

The week itself grew more interesting as it went on. Lessons became more practical, she was finally able to use her wand for a lesson in transfiguration, turning a pencil into a needle. After much huffing and puffing she was finally able to switch the tip. But her frustration was aimed at the people who were doing it right easily. Potter and Black had been able to do it in a flash. She was tempted to ask them for help, but her stubborn streak and pride as always got in her way.

It wasn't until her last try that she did, which was accompanied by a high five with Dorcas. And she felt proud as she held it in her hand, she had transformed something, her, Lily Evans.

"Well done Miss Evans." Said Professor McGonagall as she walked past. Lily smiled to herself.

"Oh my god that was amazing," said Lily, "I really need to carry on with this."

"Not until Monday." Pointed out Sarah, "We have Friday afternoons off."

"Do we?" Said Lily checking her timetable. Sure enough they had the afternoon off. "So we do."

"Well Potter said him and the guys were going to see the whomping willow." Said Dorcas, "I really wanted to see it to, you fancy coming."

It was agreed among the majority to go down to the willow. Lily wasn't so sure, the name whomping willow did have an ominous tone to it that. They made their way down the grounds to a set of stone stairs. Down the bottom was a huge tree that stood motionless. Stood by its where three back dots Lily identified as Potter, Black, and Lupin. The girls made their way down.

"Is that it?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said Sarah, "Don't what they're doing."

"It doesn't look very whomping." Said Marlene, as they approached. The tree just looked like any other tree, its branches swaying gently in the midday breeze.

"It will." Said Potter. "I saw one of these in forests of Germany." He picked up a stone from the ground.

"All it needs is a little coaxing." He threw the rock, it sailed through the air and echoed as it hit the trunk. The tree suddenly lurched into life, a branch violently swung at James. Lily gasped as it only missed him by inches.

"See, coaxing." Said James.

"Are you mad!" said Jessica, "You could of died."

"Stop being so melodramatic." Said James eyeing it carefully.

"What are you up to James." Said Isabel. Potter removed his robes and rolled up his sleeves.

"Got my back?" asked James.

"As always." Said Sirius doing the same thing. Lily didn't know what he was doing, or planning on doing.

"He wouldn't." said Dorcas lightly.

"He wouldn't what?" asked Lily perplexed.

"Potter! Don't you dare you idiot!" Said Dorcas loudly.

"Don't you know it." said Potter calling back. He sprinted off towards the tree.

"POTTER!" shouted Dorcas. Lily watched amazed as James ran towards the tree, it swept a branch across. Potter somersaulted underneath it and then side stepped to miss and oncoming branch coming down. The ground reverberated as the branch smacked the floor. He was on the move again as he dodged a branch trying to take his legs away. It was like watching a cross between dancer and a gymnast. The way he moved to avoid the branches was mesmerising, using different spins and jumps to avoid getting hit. A branch came across him. He held his arms up and the branch hit them. He flipped up in the air, almost doing a backward flip before landing in on a branch. The branch started to shake violently throwing Potter around. And he was riding it like it was rodeo.

Lily watched open mouthed as the branch threw him in the air. Another branch came across and hit him across his chest. Potter fell sharply towards the ground and slammed into the ground, Lily gasped again.

"Look out!" shouted Lily. Potter looked up, the tree and pulled itself all the way back, it then threw itself forward. Potter backward rolled and started to run back as the tree slammed into the ground. Potter dodged the branches and forward rolled.

He struck an impressive sight as the tree slowly pulled away, and he slowly got to his feet. He brushed his chest off and looked up with a grin.

Lily stood open mouthed. She couldn't believe he'd just done that. How could someone do that, go on so willingly into danger. He could have been killed and her didn't even care.

"Are you insane!" said Lily without thinking. "You could of died!"

"I knew what I was doing." Said James wincing, he felt his chest. "Besides I'm here, no harm done."

"No harm done, Potter you could of died." Said Isabel.

"You know me better than that Izzie." Said James.

"I don't know why I'm not surprised." Said Dorcas, "Of course you were always going to do that."

"Quite a spectacle, no?"

"No Potter, it was dangerous." Said Sarah. "That willow is dangerous."

"Not that dangerous or I wouldn't be here." He said.

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Come on girls, leave him, it will only feed his ego, and let him have his day." Lily looked back at Potter who was now laughing with Black and Lupin and going over something. He was certainly like no one Lily had ever met.

"I can't believe he did that." Said Dorcas, "His mother would blow her nut if she caught him doing that."

"Guess some things never change." Said Isabel, "Kinda reminded me of what he did at Mrs Hudson's, except with a tree!"

"How did he pass that again?" asked Jess.

"His dad probably bribed her." said Dorcas. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"What did he do?" asked Lily.

"He was brash and pulled a prank because he was bored." Said Jess.

"So why do you keep hanging out with him?" asked Lily, Dorcas and Isabel exchanged wry looks at each other.

"He's unique." Said Dorcas, "No one else like him."

"Is that a good thing?"

"You should see some of the guys we had to put up with." Said Isabel, "James is a breath of fresh air. Funny and always up for a laugh."

"And nearly killing himself." Said Lily.

"It's part of the parcel, you can't have one without the other." Said Dorcas. "But he's had it hard over the last four years, it's good to finally see him get back to normal." Isabel nodded in agreement.

"Why, what's happened with him?" asked Lily.

"Not our story to tell." Said Dorcas. "Let's go get some lunch."

Inspired by what the boys had done on the first night the girls dorm had gone a bit of a transformation. They had made a tent from a small sheet which all seven of them had crammed underneath. Lily had used a Lumos charm to light up the tent, and now they were all laughing and joking underneath.

"Come on Lily, tell us about you." Said Dorcas.

"Yeah." Chimed in Marlene, "Growing up as a muggle must have been really cool."

"Not really." Said Lily, opening a chocolate frog. Which she had now become very attached to and placed it in her mouth.

"I suppose it was like any other childhood." Said Lily, "Except without all the…magic." She finished quietly.

"But how did you know you were a witch." Asked Sarah, "You must have done something magical."

"I saved myself from drowning once." Said Lily, "But I really didn't know what it was then."

"So how did you find out?" asked Isabel eating a bar of chocolate.

"Well…I was first told by Severus Snape." Said Lily. All the girls sucked in the air.

"Snape?" said Jess, "As in that greasy haired loser."

"He is not a loser." Said Lily, "He was the first friend I had. He told me I was witch after he'd been following me."

"Sounds creepy." Said Mary raising an eyebrow.

"He accepted me." Said Lily. "Because I did know my powers. For a long time. And people where afraid of me."

"…where you bullied Lily?" asked Isabel lightly. Lily nodded.

"They were scared of me and lashed out in the only way they knew." Said Lily. "But that's behind me now." she said smiling looking up. "I know Hogwarts will be different."

"So is that why you hang out with Snape then." Asked Jess.

"There's nothing wrong with him." said Lily, "Sure he's a little…unorthodox."

"A little." Said Dorcas, "I hear he hangs out with Avery and Mulciber." Isabel turned her nose up.

"Those two are creeps." She said, "I'm glad James and Sirius drove them out."

"What did they do to them?" asked Mary.

"They were into this dark magic stuff." Said Dorcas, "They tried to use some on a friend of ours, Faith Chambers. Potter and Black found them and stopped them."

"How?"

"There's a reason Avery has a lazy eye." said Isabel. Dorcas nodded, as did Jess while Lily and Mary exchanged uncertain looks at each other.

"Doesn't he get into trouble?" asked Lily, "From his parents?" Isabel and Doracas snorted.

"His mum might give him a stern word but overall no."

"Why?"

"He's a golden child." Said Jess, "His mum was baron for years, saw James as a miracle."

"They wouldn't say a bad thing about him." said Dorcas, "He's just immature rather than mean."

"Sounds spoilt to me." Said Mary.

"He's not spoilt that's for sure." Said Isabel, "He's actually quite unassuming. Unlike some of the boys in the social circle."

"Are a lot of them spoilt then?" asked Lily.

"Snap their fingers and mummy and daddy get it. Mostly it's down to their guilty conscious." Said Isabel.

"Guilty Conscious?" said Mary.

"Most people have their parents in high ranking ministry positions." Said Dorcas,

"Or live of their family's wealth." Interjected Jess.

"Apart from James's parents." Said Isabel, "His mum and Dad are Auror's."

"What's an Auror?"

"Dark wizard catcher." Said Sarah, "Really dangerous stuff."

"So his Parents are off on missions round the year." Said Isabel, "I think he's reckless for the attention."

"How did we get on to talking about Potter?" asked Marlene.

"I think it was when Lily couldn't stop blushing when he was teaching her poker." Said Isabel. Lily felt the heat flush to her cheeks as the other girls giggled manically.

"I was not." Said Lily smiling.

"Oh come of it." said Mary, "I saw you Lily."

"Yeah, your cheeks were as red as your hair." Said Isabel.

"Not as flushed as yours when James saved you from that pool." Said Dorcas. Isabel did go very red indeed as the rest of them laughed to.

"It was one time." said Isabel quietly.

"And you've been smitten with him ever since." Said Dorcas. She handed out some more chocolate to the group. Lily took it and began to nipple. She remembered back to when she and Elle had sleepovers, but never like this. Not an entire group, but Lily felt herself opening to her new friends. They made her feel welcome, and were willing to give her advice.

But when was all said and done, Lily would still find herself in the confidence of her four poster bed, crying at the world she left behind.


	13. Chapter 13

James sat on the sofa scowling. It was staring at him right in the face, teasing him, waiting for him to do something about it. Everything he wanted rolled into one, passion, glory excitement. Instead he was relegated to the side-lines as other; less worthy people enjoyed it while he couldn't.

Quidditch try-outs: Tuesday, Quidditch Pitch, 5 till 8.

"It's not fair." Said James.

"Nothing ever is." Said Sirius who was sat next to him.

"Why can't first years play Quidditch?" said James bitterly, "I bet I could run rings round the chumps that are going to try out."

"Let it go James." Said Lupin as he concentrated on his homework, something James had finished in front of him. One thing anger did give him was focus. James adjusted himself on the sofa and looked at a bunch of second years excitedly talking about it. One boy bragging his comet 32 was going to sweep the field with everyone. James couldn't help but scoff, loudly enough so the group turned round and glared at him.

"Problem Potter?" one of them asked.

"Only one." said James.

"Leave it James." Said Lupin.

"You honestly think that a Comet 32 is going too fast enough to be a chaser?" said James, "Wood has a Nimbus 500 and Terry a Clatsan 430, not to mention the guy who left last year had a Nimbus too. And the other five people who are going for chaser have faster brooms."

"Big know it all for a first year." Said another second year. "Can you even mount a broom?" The group of three laughed.

"Still be able to out fly you on a school broom." Said James.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it as you want." Said James.

"Hey Wood!" a burly sixth year turned round and nodded his head to indicate he was listening.

"Let Potter here come to the try outs. He thinks he can outfly Calthorpe." Said one of the boys. Wood laughed.

"Sure why not." He said going back to his book.

"Good to see you again Potter." Said Wood, "Guess you'll have to use a school broom."

"Give them an advantage no?" said James. Wood laughed again.

"You know where and when." He said getting up and walking away. The second years looked at James who grinned back at them.

"What?" asked James.

"You know Michael Wood?" said one, almost in awe.

"Oh yeah." Said Sirius, "We used to play Quidditch during the summer."

"Well, better start practising on mounting my broom." Said James, "I think we have a flying lesson on Friday anyway." He smirked as the group sulked away.

"You won't get on the team." Said Lupin not looking up from his book. James scowled at him.

"You've never seen me fly." Said James.

"Well we'll find out on Friday." Said Lupin, "Tomorrow actually."

James picked a book from his bag. "Don't worry. It'll all work out."

**The Marauders Proudly Present James Potter And Lily Evans In: The Marauders Year One**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Quidditch And Capers**

**Written by Chambers10**

Lily sat at her desk staring at the blank piece of parchment. She then looked at the floor at the other twenty or so crumpled pieces of paper. Most of them tear stained. She was determined to write it tonight, she pushed her hair back and began to write.

"Dear…Mum." She said as her quill scratched the paper.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_Hogwarts is Amazing. I'm really glad you let me come here, it is the most extraordinary place in the world. The lessons are amazing and really interesting, I can already turn a pencil into a needle and made a successful boil cleansing Potion. But there are some more obscure subjects like Herbology, I'm really glad you can't find of those plants in our garden. _

_I'm also starting to get to know my new dorm mates as well. There are seven of us over all, but thankfully we all have our own wardrobes, and I might have to update my wardrobe according to some of them. But overall we get on just fine, I'm not the only rabbit in the headlights here. There's another girl Mary who comes from the same background as me. Where both trying to find our feet here but where going ok, only got lost seven time. But the prefects are really nice and helpful to. _

_The boys on the other hand are a rowdy bunch, troublemakers to. But their hearts always seem to be in the right place, I mean one evening they made a cake blow up over one of the Slytherin Tables (Opposite house my house Gryffindor don't like, apparently.) But they are fun. _

_I'm really looking forward to having a flying lesson tomorrow, me, flying. Admittedly it's going to be on a broomstick. But I can't wait, I want to start now. So overall I'm ok and fine. I can't wait to come home and show you and Tuney exactly what I've learned, your all going to be really impressed. And it's only been two weeks. I have another eight months to go as well!_

_I hope your all well, and I still miss all of you. Please write soon as I want to know what's going on with everyone. And don't be scared about the owl, that's how mail gets delivered in this world. If you attach the letter to him he'll find me here. So write back soon and I really miss you all _

_Lots of love _

_Lily_

She wiped the tears away and placed the letter in an envelope quickly as to avoid it getting spoilt by tears. She picked up the failed attempts dotted around her desk and stashed them in her bag. She leaned back in the chair and wiped her eyes again. She looked over at the clock and realised she was late to meet Severus in the library.

Lily had spent almost every evening in the library reading and doing her homework, plus it was good to spend some time with Severus as well. He seemed a little miffed at the fact she spent more time with the girls in her house than him, saying that they were best friends and that they should spend more time together. Lily had been taken aback from the outburst but suggested that they go to the library after dinner so they could do work and catch up.

Lily almost always finished first and spent the time reading any book she could get her hands on. Severus found this distracting as every so often Lily would gasp and go no way and scribble down some notes.

"Do you always do this?" asked Sev, not looking up from his work.

"Do what?" asked Lily placing her book down.

"Get excited by reading a book." Said Sev.

"I like reading, and these books are really interesting." Said Lily, picking the book back up with a slightly hurt look.

"All I'm saying is that you get excited over really small things."

"They maybe small to you, but to me there really interesting. Remember that I didn't come from magic." Said Lily looking back at the page. Snape went back to his work.

"Have you done Slughorn's essay?" he asked after a long silence.

"I finished it last night." Said Lily, "Potions is a lot like chemistry in a way."

"Where you any good at Chemistry."

"Top of the class." Said Lily writing down some more notes. "So it was easy to formulate the potion, the hypothesis and end result and the steps used. Plus what variations you could have used and how they affect the experiment and the alternative potions you could use."

"He only wanted the steps planned out." Said Sev.

"Did he?" said Lily, "…well I put all that in there anyway. Never know, might get extra credit or something."

"And you learned all this at Muggle School." Said Sev.

"Yeah," said Lily, still engrossed on the sentence she was reading, "School work was all I had to do since I had no real friends to speak of while I was at school."

She placed the book down, and looked around.

"How the people in your house?"

"There cool I guess." Said Sev now focusing on his essay.

"Are they friendly?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, they are." Said Sev, "There a laugh and we all seem to like the same things."

"That's nice to hear." said Lily. "Did you know Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same thing?"

"No. I didn't." said Sev.

"And Bezoar's come from the stomach of goats?" Lily raised her eyebrow. "Could of asked me that on the spot and I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"So what do you have planned for Tomorrow?" asked Sev.

"We got a flying lesson." Said Lily excitedly closing her book. "I can't wait, Potter said-"

"Urgh, haven't you stopped talking to him yet." Said Sev heatedly.

"What, no, why wouldn't I?" said Lily.

"Not after what he and his little gang did to the cake." Said Sev.

"It was immature I know." Said Lily, a smile prying on her lips, "But to be honest if they can do that after only two weeks of magic then they must be good."

"You're defending them!"

"Sev, if they did that to any other house you'd be laughing about it as well." Said Lily a little annoyed.

"Merlin Lily, when will you see he's nothing more than an arrogant idiot." Said Sev.

"I don't deny he's arrogant." Said Lily, "But he's been friendly towards me, so I should to."

"He probably fancies you." Said Sev. Lily started to go red and looked at him angrily.

"He does not, he barely knows me." Said Lily.

"But he talks to you."

"So does every other boy in this school." Said Lily. "Does that mean they all fancy me to?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. I can talk to however I like." Said Lily standing up, taking her book and bag with her.

"Where you going?" asked Sev.

"I remembered, I promised I'd do something with the girls." Said Lily bitterly walking away.

She stomped through the corridors, how dare Sev criticise who she hangs out with, and there she was defending him whenever she was asked why she hangs out with him. She made her way to the common room, slipping in and throwing herself onto the sofa, scowling and folding her arms, where the first years had called their own, not really caring who was there.

"Problem?" she looked up to see Potter sitting cross legged on the sofa opposite reading a book. He wasn't looking at her but just seem to sense that something was wrong. Lily huffed and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Shouldn't keep your anger festered up." He said turning a page; he was very near the end of his book anyway.

"Sev's being an idiot." Said Lily.

"Severus Snape?" Lily nodded. Potter closed his book and placed it down on the table in between them. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you even know him?"

"He lives in my village." Said Lily, "He was the one who first said I was a witch." Potter nodded. "Do you know him?" a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"How?"

"I played Quidditch against him a few times." Said Potter.

"He doesn't like you, you know." Said Lily quietly.

"Never has." Said James, "I don't lose sleep over it."

"Why?"

"He's jealous of my Quidditch ability." Said Potter, "Plus I may of punched him."

"Why did you punch him?" asked Lily.

"He made a snarky comment about one of my team mates and I punched him." said James. "I regret it now but… he still holds a grudge." Lily nodded.

"Looking forward to flying tomorrow?" he asked.

"I can't wait." Said Lily.

"I'd say you were a seeker." Said Potter now looking at her top to bottom.

"A seeker?"

"Quidditch position." Said James, "They have to catch the snitch to win the game."

"I don't really do…Quidditch." Said Lily, "But why a seeker?"

"Nimble, light weight, fast, good eye on you. Smart to, seekers have to be smart." He said.

"And you can tell that by looking at me?" She asked.

"Well I used to be a seeker, but I'm a chaser now."

"Why did you change?"

"Saw more of the game." Said Potter, "Wasn't floating around for ages not doing anything. I like to be part of the action." Lily nodded.

"I'd read up on Quidditch, you'll like It." said Potter getting up. "I'm going to get some food, you wanna come with?"

Suddenly what Sev said stuck in Lily's head about him fancying her. "Uhm…no, thank you, I have some homework to do."

"Suit yourself." He said walking away, "Sirius, Food you coming."

"Right behind you, come on Remus." Lily watched as the three boys walked out of the door. Severus seemed wrong about those three. She shrugged and got up herself and made her way to her dorm.

* * *

><p>James was awake before anyone else. Even Lupin, but flying was one thing that James couldn't ignore. He was up changed and ready before Lupin even stirred, he even forgot he had lessons.<p>

After breakfast and lessons they made their way down to the pitch with the Hufflepuffs. Adam Rotherman eyeing James up sceptically as he talked to the other Gryffindor's who were laughing at something he and Sirius where talking about, even Peter Pettigrew was joining in slowly with the group.

The Quidditch pitch was something James had longed looked forward to seeing. There were stands that went round in an oval shape for at least thirty stories, every 20 yards or so where these huge towers along the stands which stood another thirty stories from the ground, the lower sections where the students watched while the higher stands where reserved for teachers and parents, kind of like executive boxes. The entire construct was made of wood, but for a building that was a hundred years old there was no sign of decay or rotting.

Stood near the front was a stern looking woman. She had short, sharp grey hair with piercing yellow eyes which reminded James of a hawk that had caught sight of his prey. She stood in a ref's robe with a silver whistle dangling from her neck with hands on hips.

"Welcome first years." She said quickly and sharply.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. My name is Madam Hooch. Now you will follow me, and no touching anything unless instructed." She turned on her heel sharply and walked towards a door which opened into the tunnel. They walked down the tunnel which was dark from the shadows of the sun outside. James noticed four doors, two either side of the tunnel. Each had the house crest on one. But they bypassed that into the main stadium.

He felt at home. The pitch was vast and had a claustrophobic element to it that James liked. It made everything seem so personal with the fans up close to the action, and with the wood coverings, even when it was empty, it looked packed.

In the middle of the pitch where the brooms, each laid out side by side. James instantly wanted to climb onto one. But against his better judgment didn't. Madam Hooch turned round sharply and everyone stopped.

"Now I will warn you." She said sternly, "I will have no mucking about in my class. Flying is very dangerous, and you can get seriously hurt if you fool about." She inspected their faces.

"Right, now I want one of you to a broom of you go." They set off towards the brooms, James stood next to Sirius and Remus the opposite side. He looked up to see Evans stood opposite him.

"Now, stand to the left of your broom and hold out your right arm." The class mimicked her. "On my command, I want you to shout, UP! Go."

"UP!" said James, the broom instantly shot up to his hand. He looked round to see if anyone else had done it. He wasn't surprised to see Sirius had done it first time as well, but almost everyone else's broom had either just rolled around, or done nothing. James looked opposite him to see Evans red in face shouting at her broom. She looked up at him.

"Say it like you're not scared of It." said James.

"UP!" the broom snapped to her hand. She smiled triumphantly and mouthed thank you at James who just winked back. He could swear her cheeks went a little rosy. Once everyone had summoned there brooms (Pettigrew having to pick his up after numerous failed attempts.) they now had to mount them. The lesson was taking longer than James had anticipated, but mainly because so few people had ever flown before, before he knew it they were all ready to hover.

"Now I want you to kick off the ground, hard." Said Hooch walking up and down the centre. "You won't go very high, maybe a couple of feet, you'll stay there for a few seconds before gently touching back down. On my whistle."

She peeped the whistle, James kicked off and they hovered. He looked round at Sirius who was thinking the same thing. They both wanted to shoot off into the sunset.

"Bet you can't do It." said James.

"Sorry?"

"Go higher." Said James.

"Mate, now's not really the best."

"Chicken."

"No."

Bah, bu, bu, bu, Bah."

"Sod you." Said Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Ok, if you can't do it." With that Sirius rose higher, his look almost daring James to do the same. James grinned and did the same, Madam Hooch was further down the line helping someone else up.

James rose higher again. Then Sirius rose higher again, James then went higher again.

"Potter!" James looked down to see Evans glaring back at him. "Get down, or you'll lose us points." She hissed.

"Catch me first Evans." Said James rising higher. She flushed again as the two boys went steadily higher and higher.

"YOU TWO!" James sighed and smiled and looked down to see Madam Hooch looking up at them.

"Get down this instant!" James shrugged at Sirius who then followed him down onto the ground.

"What on earth are you doing?" she said.

"Kicked off to hard." Said James with a grin.

"Doesn't look like it from here." She said, "Five points from Gryffindor, for each of you, for your idiocy." She walked off. James looked over At Evans who wasn't looking at them.

"Thanks for that you little snitch." Said Sirius. She looked up at James who just shook his head dismissively.

The lesson after that was pretty boring to be honest, it was everything James already knew anyway. But everyone else saw it as the best thing to happen at Hogwarts so far. If this was the best it had to offer then James was going to have to find something to make it more interesting.

"What do you reckons in there?" asked James. As they walked past the forest, the boys stopped and peered deep into the woods.

"Something dangerous." Said Lupin uneasily.

"Adventure." Said James. "Where gonna have to explore it one day."

"Didn't they say to stay out of there." Said Lupin.

"They say not have seconds yet Sirius still does." Said James. He shuffled his bag onto his shoulder.

"So long as Evans doesn't catch whiff we'll be just fine." Said James.

"Can't believe that little cow told on us."

"Guess that's what muggles do." Said James. "Come on let's go have another crack at that willow."

They laughed all the way up to the willow where some other first years where hanging out. More to the point, the Slytherin's. They too had formed their own little gang, thankfully for James, it was a list of people he hated.

Hershel Gibbs, a pureblood like James, but unlike him was up his own arse with his status, always using mum and dad to get what he wanted. He was part of the higher social circle to but he and James stayed away from one another. Mainly because they were fierce rivals at Quidditch, James's team Eastbourne Eagles had beaten his Kroba team quite badly in the past. By his own admission James had rubbed it in his face quite a lot, and Gibbs was someone who didn't like being taken down a peg or two.

Next where the terrible twosome as Isabel liked to call them, Michael Avery and Jack Mulciber. They two were part of the Circle, but had a weird fascination with dark magic, one James or the rest of them refused to take part in. They were loners and had that look about them. They were big and dumb but James could still put them in their places.

The last Person. Severus Snape, one person James hated with a passion. He played for a Quidditch team to, the Cambridge Comets. When James had played against them the last time Snape had made a snide remark about one of his team mates blood status. Something James took to heart and punched him there and then. He was cold and manipulative in his eyes. More to the point why did Evans hang about with an idiot like him anyway. From what James could gather he didn't have real friends to speak off. That's why everyone thought he was a bit odd. But he stayed out of the social circles a lot, which His Mum had always said was odd because his mother had been quite a socialite.

But they were there in a gang of four by the tree with other first years. James walked up to tree with Sirius and Remus, he could feel their eyes on him as they approached.

"Hey Potter. I heard you had points taken off you for dangerous flying." Smirked Gibbs.

"You know those points are worthless." Said James, "Unlike Quidditch points of course, you need all the ones you can get."

Sirius laughed as Gibbs walked towards him. He was so close to James their noses almost touched together.

"You can't hold onto that forever Potter." Said Gibbs quietly.

"I won't, I'll just beat you again and again to make sure the message sinks in. I am better than you."

"I sincerely doubt that Potter." Said Snape silky.

"Still a better flyer than you Snivellus." Said James. "Or have you moved on from a training broom."

"I could beat you in a race any day of the week Potter." Said Snape joining Gibbs, Sirius had now joined James at his side.

"We'll see." Said James. "How about tomorrow we have a race."

"A race."

"So you're not deaf, good. Yes Snivel bee, a race." Said James.

"Where?"

"Into the forbidden Forest and back." Said James pointing to it. By now they had gathered a large crowd which had gasped when James mentioned the forbidden forest. What little colour was in Snape's face had been drained when James mentioned the forest.

"The forest." He said slowly.

"There and back." Said James. "Unless of course you're afraid?" James smiled at Snape who was backing away.

"You'll do it, won't you Severus." Said Gibbs. Snape didn't say anything. "Go Severus, you can easily take him in a race."

"Looks scared to me." Said James, "What's wrong Snivelly, can't rise to the occasion, can't say I'm surprised."

"He won't." All four turned round to see Evans now entering the fray, "Sev won't do it because it's dangerous and reckless."

"Nah, he won't do it because he's scared." Said James.

"Go Severus, just do It." said Gibbs angrily.

"Don't Sev." Said Evans, "Potter isn't worth it."

"Aw thanks." Said James, "Your girlfriend sure is bossy."

"He's not my boyfriend." Said Evans now going red. "Sev, don't be ridiculous, and don't do it." There was a long silence as Snape weighed up in his mind what to do, he looked at James, then to Evans and back to James.

"You got a race."

"Sev!"

"Alright, Severus." Gibbs patted him on the shoulder while Evans stood aghast. "Where and when."

"Here, tomorrow, at one, when the older years are down in Hogsmede." Said James. "Clearly you're not as whipped as I thought Snivel bee." James walked off as Evans started to give Snape and earful.

"You should of made a bet with him." said Sirius. "Stupid fool can't fly for shit."

"Is he bad?" asked Lupin.

"The worst." Said James. "I'm more concerned as to why Evans defended him so much?"

"Their friends." Said Lupin, both James and Sirius exchanged questioning looks at him. "What, me and her talked." Said Lupin, justifying himself to James and Sirius.

"So how you gonna get a broom?" asked Sirius.

"You're doubting me, seriously?" said James. "I'll just use a school one so Snivellus doesn't accuse me of playing him for a complete idiot."

Funny enough Evans refused to talk to James all evening, when Dorcas asked James what he'd done he told her about the race with Snape. She merely rolled her eyes at him and left him, Sirius and Lupin to their own devices. James didn't mind so much. It was kind of funny to see Evans all worked up over nothing. It was nothing really when James thought about it, Snape wasn't her boyfriend so why did she care? Why did he care what she thought? James shook his head and won the exploding snap to Lupin's grunts of frustration.

The next day he was down by the broom cupboards with Sirius, trying to break into the school stores.

"You almost in mate."

"You worry about someone catching us." Said James, "We have to find a way of making this easier."

"Picking locks?"

"No, keeping watch." Said James, as the lock broke. James grinned as he pulled the store open. He picked up two brooms and he and Sirius made their way back up towards the whomping willow. There was already a crowd there waiting for them as they walked up. James couldn't see Snape, probably throwing up in the toilets. He came closer to Gibbs, Avery and Mulciber who were standing by the foot of the forest. James walked up, throwing the two brooms on the ground.

"So, where's Snivellus?" asked James, pointing out the elephant in the room early.

"He's on his way." Said Gibbs through gritted teeth.

"Throwing up in the toilets is he?" asked Sirius, "Should of known Slytherin's would chicken out of something like this."

"He has not chickened out." Said Gibbs, "He's just…getting in the zone."

"The zone. Right." Said James rolling his eyes. "In fact, I think he's been trying to get some luck."

"What makes you think that?" asked Mulciber. James pointed to two figures making their way down to the crowd. They were evidently arguing, because the figure in front kept turning back. As they got closer the argument got clearer.

"You don't have to do this Sev."

"I have to."

"But you don't, just say you can't, I'm sure Potter will understand. I bet he doesn't want to this stupid race anyway."

"Oh, he does." said Severus.

"Why are you so obsessed with beating him." said Evans trying to reason with him.

"Because he needs to be beat."

"But not like this." Said Evans. "Come on Sev, just stop this."

"You don't think I can do it."

"No, it's not that."

"Yes it is." Said Snape as he joined the group, "I'll show you."

"Fine." She said flinging her arms up in the air, "Go do your silly race. I won't be here when you come back." She walked off. James looked at her walking away. She really did have a temper on her, but it was funny at the same time.

"Don't worry Snivellus, she'll come round." Said James winking. Snape began to turn red.

"Where's the race to." He said through gritted teeth. James smirked and pointed into the wood.

"I got our friend Charlie here to place a beacon in the woods when he had detention with Hagrid last night. First one to gather the beacon and bring it back is the winner." Snape nodded.

"I have no idea where's he placed it, and neither do you." Said James mounting his broom, "So…may the best man win." James shrugged of his robes as the crowd around them began to cheer for different people. James focused on the trees in front as he planned his route between the branches. He looked over at Snape, who too had abandoned his robes and was breathing deeply.

Sirius walked into the middle of them. He looked to both of them, and raised his arms.

"On your marks." James and Sirius kicked off and rose a few feet of the ground.

"Get set!" James Leaned forward, and gripped the end of the broom.

"GO!" James shot off from the start like a rocket. A few people gasped as wind blew as he went off into the woods. Snape was almost left for dust as he shot off soon after. James swerved in and out of the branches as he scanned for the beacon, his good start gave him the edge he wanted. He couldn't see Snape at all, which was a good sign. James stopped and looked around so he could get his bearings. All he could see was the wood around him, but he could just make out the start behind him.

James made his way further into the wood. He weaved in and out, his focus only disrupted by a grunt and moan, he turned his head to see Snape in behind him, except with a huge grass stain on his front. Perfectly branch shaped. James laughed and shot off again, only to hear more wind whistling as Snape tried to catch up with him. The then shot into a clearing. James leaned forward more and whipped across the plain with Snape in hot pursuit.

He had to duck under a branch as he re-entered the woods. And swopped down where there were less branches. Then he saw it, a flicker of silver, James shot forward, he dodged a branch and swiped it from the ground. A silver bag in his grasp he swung it over his shoulder and saw Snape come closer.

Snape's face dropped as James waved it in front of him.

"Better luck next time." called James as he sped off. Snape turned his broom and sped off after him. All James had to do was now find the exit. He looked back to see where Snape was. He made that mistake as he hit a branch and fell to the floor with a thud. He rolled along the floor and the bag flew in front of him. James breathed heavily and looked up.

"Shit." he picked up his broom and scrambled towards to the bag.

Only for Snape to swoop in a get it. James cursed again and jumped onto his broom and sped off again. Snape was not pulling away, not from him. James narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward again.

"Come on you useless piece of shit." Whispered James. "GO!" The broom got second wind and went off again. He weaved in and out of the branches as he got closer, and closer. James went higher so he was above Snape now. Now to be the seeker he gave up. He swooped down and plucked it off Snape's shoulder.

"What the UMPH!" Snape rode straight into a branch.

"YES!" James roared as he held up the bag. He swung it over his shoulder and the end was in sight. He flew straight out into the grounds the roars and cheering. He looked down long enough to see Gibbs with a look of defeat on his face. James punched the air victoriously, and landed on the ground to a crowd.

"That was amazing James!"

"Great flying Potter!"

"How did you do it?"

"Please." Said Sirius fighting his way through, "Give the man some air." James turned round to see Snape walking out of the wood. He had a bloody nose and was covered in mud, and with wide eyes.

"Hard Luck Snivellus." Said James, "Better luck next time." Snape glared at James, as the crowd mobbed him.

"So what you doing later? Asked a girl from Ravenclaw.

"I don't know sweet cheeks. You have plans?" Asked James flirtatiously. The girl blushed and said something about getting something to eat.

"Fine by me." Said James, the crowd set off towards the castle, leaving Gibbs, Avery, Snape and Mulciber looking on as he walked up to the castle.

"They didn't stand a chance." Said Sirius, ruffling James's hair.

"Not in hell." Said James, "They talk the talk. But they don't deliver."

"You shouldn't get to big headed James." Warned Remus.

"Come Remus." Said Sirius, "He just basically creamed a Slytherin at racing, we can celebrate." Remus sighed in defeat and carried on with the celebrations.

Lily stood by the trees watching Potter and the crowd walk up towards the castle. She sighed and turned round to see the rest of her friends.

"Boys are idiots." She said shaking her head.

"True to that." Said Dorcas, "Can't believe Isabel indulged them as well."

"What about Jess?"

"Everything Isabel does she does to." Said Marlene. "So it's not really surprising."

The girls were sitting down on the grass. They had seen the whole thing, Lily wasn't impressed. She couldn't believe Severus had agreed to that stupid race. She knew Potter turned his screw, so why did he let him.

Probably down to what Potter said about him being jealous of him she couldn't see why, probably just Potter being big headed again. She had to stop thinking about the two of them.

"You ok Lily."

"Yeah," she sighed forcing a smile.

"Just, you know."

"Thinking how much of an idiot Snape is?"

"Yeah." Said Lily, "And Potter."

"My advice, don't think about them." said Dorcas writing out some homework, "It'll only infuriate you more." Lily nodded and went back to her own Transfiguration work which was quite difficult.

She found Sev later in the library. He seemed surprised to see Lily there, she ignored his questioning look and sat down next to him and got out her work.

"So how did your race go?" asked Lily. He didn't answer, Lily really didn't expect him to answer. Male pride, stupid thing. She started on her work, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "It was a mistake."

"Thank you." Said Lily, she smiled and went back to her work. She didn't know why he apologised but took it anyway.

She made it back just before curfew, she opened the portrait hole. Potter was sat with Black and Lupin on the sofa playing chess. Well, Sirius was looking bored while Potter and Lupin where intent on their game.

Lily went to make it pass them without being noticed.

"Not even going to say high Evans. How rude." Said Black.

"Oh hi." Said Lily, "Goodnight."

"I think she's upset about you whipping her boyfriend's arse earlier." Said Black to Potter, the idiot merely grinned.

"I didn't spank him harder than you do if that's any conciliation." Said Potter.

"Urgh, grow up." Said Lily walking away from Potter and Blacks laughter. She walked up to her dorm. All the girls where in there and getting ready for bed Lily joined them and started to read in bed. But as always when the curtains were drawn, she shed her tears for home. She just hoped they would reply to her letter soon.

* * *

><p>James made his way down to the Quidditch pitch along with the other hopefuls for the Quidditch team. They were all talking tactics and what they were supposed to do, James was just happy to be there. He was able to train and show them what they were missing, heck if her was good enough he just might be able to blag his way onto the team. But the odds weren't in his favour. Chasers were normally fourth years or higher because they were more physically developed, beaters the same with Keepers usually third year or higher. Seekers where usually the youngest, because they had to be smaller and nimbler. James could pass as a seeker, but he wanted to be a chaser. His heart was set on it.<p>

The sky was grey and overcast with a light drizzle in the air. The pitch was set up with an assortment of drills and practices. Michael Wood was stood on the pitch with his trust Lieutenant Pat O'Riely, a fifth year who was a chaser as well. James lined up alongside his counterparts.

"Right guys, after last year's disappointing show in the cup were going to be really pushing you guys to the limit." He began, "Which is why I will push you to your physical and mental limits." A few people gulped while James looked on.

"So without further a due, we'll begin with some simple plays. Any questions?"

"Yeah one." said one girl. "Why is a first year here." She pointed at James.

"Potter's here at my request." Said Wood, "You just concentrate on your own Game Jenny and don't worry about him." She cast a dark look at James before they were separated to different groups.

James mounted the broom he'd raced Snape with. "Come on, let's show them what we got." He kicked off the ground and took his position with the other chaser try outs. They took it in turns to throw the ball to one another. It was easy stuff, but a few people threw James the quaffle short to try and throw him of balance. James knew they were doing it deliberately, but he tried his hardest to make it all work.

After that came some tactical plays. They started of small before steadily progressing to more difficult more complicated plays. They got to the middle difficult play, James got it really easily. But others, not so much.

"URGH, for fucks sake." Wood flew over, "Can't you see how easy this is? All you have to do is follow your fucking pass. How difficult is that?"

"Wood you need to explain."

"No , I already explained it. You just don't do what you think you should do. You do what I tell you to do. Even Potter gets it and he's a first year for fucks sake." James wished he hadn't said that as all eyes moved on him.

"Just watch him do it and you'll see it being done right. AGAIN!" They repeated the play again, James noticing all eyes on him again to get it right. After the plays, they went onto passing range. Basically they set up hoops on different areas of the pitch with scores in the middle. The harder and more difficult the shot the more points could be scored. James scored almost 500 points from his five throws, and by the end he was the highest point scorer.

Next was the shooting practice. Wood would launch the quaffle in, all they had to do was catch and score past the try out keepers.

James stepped out of the showers and began to change, everyone else had gone back to the castle. James had to wait his turn for the shower, a few disgruntled older years that didn't like being stood up by a first year. As he walked out the only person left was Wood who was sitting on one of the benches.

"Potter, come here to me." James trudged over to Wood after finishing his shower, was he in trouble? No he couldn't be, he played really well. Maybe he was going to be asked back. I hoped he was.

"We're going to see McGonagall." He said walking out of the changing rooms and off towards the castle.

"What for?" asked James.

"We're going to ask her for a favour." Said Wood as they walked into the castle, they made some twist and turns till they came to an office. Wood wrapped on the door.

"Enter." Wood opened the door and ushered James in.

"Potter? What have you done? What has he done Wood?"

"Nothing Professor." Said James.

"Really, he hasn't." said Wood. "He's not in trouble, I came here to ask you a favour actually." McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"I've just finished the try-outs for the Quidditch team." Said Wood, "And quite frankly they were hopeless." McGonagall sighed.

"This is why I'm here." Said Wood placing a hand on James's shoulder. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's the best chaser we have."

"Potter?"

"Yeah," said Wood, "I was hoping you'd be able to bend the first year rule so Potter can join this year." There was silence in the room.

"Why was he even taking part in the first place?" asked McGonagall.

"I invited him. I know he's good I thought he could do with the experience. But he's better than any other person who turned up today." He took some papers out of his bag and placed them on the table.

"Look, on the passing drill he scored over a hundred points more than the nearest competitor. That's throwing a quaffle over half a length of the pitch, for a first year that's impressive. And his shooting practice, he was twenty out of twenty. The best after that is twelve."

"And it was done on a school broom." Said Wood, "Get him on his broom and the cup is ours for sure." McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry Wood, but no." she said looking up, both James and Woods faces dropped.

"What. Why?" he demanded.

"…because he's a first year." Said McGonagall. "And we made this rule up so,"

"That's stupid." Said Wood, "We have a good player here and we can't play him for some outdated law."

"Wood, I've already had Tyrone Flint on at Professor Slughorn to let Herschel Gibbs play for them."

"Gibbs is crap though." Said Wood, "Potter will run rings round anyone."

"It's not up for discussion, Wood." Said McGonagall, "Potter cannot join."

"But"

"But nothing." Said McGonagall sternly. "If I allow Potter to join then I'll have every other house wanting the same thing. Something I cannot allow." James bit his lip to avoid shouting at her.

"You're really going to jeopardise our chances in the cup for a stupid rule?"

"It's only a game, Wood." Said McGonagall standing from her desk, "This outburst shows you have passion which is why I gave you the job. But you have to understand that I will not budge on this. Potter cannot play this year, no matter how could you think he is." Wood breathed deeply and nodded.

"Ok, fine, but he's going to train with us. And I won't budge on that." Said Wood leaning across the table.

"Deal." Said McGonagall.

"WHAT?" both turned to James who had been quiet until this point.

"Why can't I play, if I'm the best, then surely I should be allowed."

"You have no say in this Potter." Said McGonagall, "Just be grateful I'm not docking points for you going to practice in the first place."

"But?"

"Enough, it's late." Said McGonagall walking towards the door. She opened it and gestured them out.

"And I'll hear no more of this. Goodnight." James followed Wood, scowling at McGonagall as he walked out. The door slammed shut.

"I tried mate, sorry." Said Wood. James sighed and shook his head.

"Bitch." Wood smirked.

"Come on, let's get back." James followed Wood dejectedly through the corridors.


End file.
